Albus Potter Had a Good Memory
by Brittnodo
Summary: Albus Severus Potter learned a lot growing up, this is a look into his memories and how he came to be the man he is today.
1. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Albus Potter.**

**Chapter 1- Death**

Albus Potter had a good memory

Growing up with the Potter-Weasley clan made life fun, but it also taught me a many good lesson like; never lend Hugo a pair of Muggle jeans, because when you get them back you'll most likely find melted chocolate frog in the pockets. Always eat as fast as you can when you go to Gran's because there might not be much left if you look away. If Louis asks to borrow your Invisibility cloak do not let him, he is most likely going off to snog some bird, which leads to someone confiscating the cloak. When Victoire is mad at Teddy then run for the hills, because she's got both the Weasley and part Veela temper. And you really shouldn't tease Lily about her boyfriends because she learned the bat bogey hex from mum herself.

Now don't get me wrong I love my family, and understand their craziness, but it can be taxing. And the sad thing is between Dad and I we're the most normal in our giant family.

I, Albus Severus Potter would like to state here and now that I will never be truly _be_ Harry Potter, my Dad, because I never saved the Philosophers stone, rescued my future wife from the Chamber of Secrets, helped a prisoner of Azkaban escape Dementors, competed in the Triwizard tournament and managed never even to put my name in the Goblet of fire, I was never in the middle of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters while still a kid practically (although I am now in the Order), I didn't learn secret spells from the Half Blood Prince nor did I get personal lessons from the greatest wizard of the century, and I definitely didn't discover the Deathly Hallows and become the master of death.

Yeah, no I'm the professor, normal run of the mill teacher, not my Dad, who they say is the next Dumbledore, the Famous Defeater of Dark Lords.

Although, we are alike, especially in our looks, same black hair, green eyes, small stature as a kid, and even personality wise we are alike, but a lot of things he taught me are what made me who I am today.

I would like for you to see some of these moments, especially the time when Dad first taught me about death;

I was six years old when I sat in between my Dad and seven year old brother, outside the Burrow. My usually cheerful Gran was sobbing near a box type thing that I had never seen before, my Uncles Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron, and my mum, were all crying around the box with Gran.

I looked at my dad and noticed he was holding an oblivious Lily on his lap while she played with a doll, and that is when I realized Dad was crying and staring at that box.

My daddy never cried, dad was always cheerful and strong, he was my hero but it was just…wrong how my dad showed this kind of emotion.

Earlier today Dad had come into my room and told me to put these black dress robes on, and walked out the room without telling me why, but I did it, because I could tell something wrong, for daddy was really quiet.

An hour a later we had Flooed to the burrow where, our huge family was congregated; I mean all of our family from Gran to three year old Lucy. Everyone was dressed in Black and some were crying, again I was confused, The Burrow was usually so happy and cheerful, Gran was usually cooking and Grandpa was showing me different muggle items… wait where was Grandpa? I tried to ask dad but he choked and told me he was somewhere good now and walked away with Lily in his arms to Aunt Hermione and Hugo.

Then James led me to the garden where there were lots of chairs lined up in rows, I looked up to the sky, it was gray. It seemed fitting with all the sadness in the air.

After a while Dad came out with Lily and led James and I to chairs in the front not far from the box thing, Dad was staring at it and looked like he was in pain, I tugged on his hand and led him too where James had sat down. And that's when my Mum and her brothers with Gran went in front off the box thing and started crying.

Suddenly a sob broke out as Aunt Fleur, broke down into hysterics, my Uncle Bill, looked up, he was conflicted, but suddenly dad stood up and nodded to Uncle Bill who grimaced back at him. Dad walked over to Aunt Fleur and wrapped his arms around her, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Not far away from the scene, Fourteen year old Teddy (my honorary brother) was hugging a twelve year old Victoire, she was crying and shaking.

The More I looked around I noticed that everyone was crying, this made me want to cry, I felt alone, I didn't know what was happening, James must have noticed my confused expression.

"You okay Al?" James asked with bright brown eyes, he looked like he going to burst into tears any moment.

I looked at my brother; he wasn't one to ask that, "I don't know. Why is everybody crying?"

A tear slid down James' cheek, he put an arm around me as the wind tussled his already messy dark brown hair, "Oh Al…I guess I should tell you, since dad and mum are a bit busy." James sounded too mature for his young age.

I was getting scared now, James never, ever cried, he didn't even cry when he broke his arm when he fell off his broom or when he stole mum's wand and shattered a vase which a piece of glass had ended up in his leg.

"What is it? Jamie, please?" I asked biting my lip.

He let out a shuddering breath, "Al, do you remember how Grandpa has been real sick lately, remember he was at St. Mungos?" I nod my head, "Well, he died Al, he was really sick from a rare case of dragon pox, he couldn't fight anymore Al, but he is in a better place. Aunt Hermione told me last night when you went to bed and Dad went with Mum to see if Gran was Ok."

I had tears running down my face, grandpa fun, muggle-loving, silly and funny Grandpa gone. Just like that.

"Wait, James is he in t-that b-box?" I choked out.

He nodded sadly, and started to cry more.

James noticed my tears and put another arm around me and whispered soothing words in my ear, he put his head on top of my head, as I sobbed, I could faintly hear Rose asking Aunt Hermione 'What's wrong with Al?".

I felt James hold me tighter, as Dad came over and wrap his strong arms around us as we cried, I felt dad sigh as I said, "He shouldn't have died, and it's not fair."

"Al, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. Never forget that. Albus Dumbledore told me that as kid, never forget that son."

I let the words sink into my young mind, I couldn't understand what that meant until years later but I was truly grateful that I remembered because it spared me a lot of heartache.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Author's Note: Hey I'm back with some Albus Potter!**

**I have for some reason been fascinated with Al, maybe its do to his AWESOME name or the fact he's so much like Harry but I just wanted to do something like this for awhile now. This will be a Multi-Chapter Fic, and the length will vary.**

**And please review I need to know if you like it or not!**

**-Brittany**

**P.S. Al and James may seem a bit mature here, but bare with me.**


	2. Bitterness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Aberforth or Al.**

**Chapter 2- Bitterness**

**There was the first time I witnessed and learned about bitterness which couldn't ever be healed;**

Dad decided to take me with him on his visit to Hogsmeade when I was eight, James had stayed with our cousin Fred, and Lily was with Gran.

I was so excited, I had never been to Hogsmeade, I only had visited Diagon Alley, and that wasn't the remotely the same.

Dad told me to hang on tight when we apparated to Hogsmeade, I saw Hogwarts and smiled, I couldn't wait to go, I've heard stories about Hogwarts from everyone, I hope my time is just as exciting as Dads… well not AS exciting as his but, you know.

People, mainly students (it was a Hogsmeade weekend at Hogwarts, so we would visit Teddy) stared at me and dad but I couldn't understand why they stared but my dad smiled politely at them as we walked by, we finally stopped at a dingy looking pub, it read 'Hog's Head'.

We walked in and it smelled a bit like goats, the place was a little dark and creepy but Dad kept a hold on my hand.

In one corner there was a women with a veil on ("Hopefully Dung hasn't become a Drag queen, permanently." Dad muttered under his breath.")Talking to her self it seemed, a few tables away were a couple older students who looked like they were scheming, and at the bar was a man in a cloak.

Dad directed me towards the barman, he was thin and tall with Gray-almost white hair and a beard, his eyes were a piercing blue, and he looked really grumpy.

He sort of smiled when he saw dad (I'm guessing he doesn't smile much) and shook his hand: "Ab it's been awhile, how are you?"

The barman "Ab" grunted, "Fine, how about you Potter? I haven't seen you since you had to arrest Fletcher for trying to break into the Three Broomsticks last year."

Dad snorted and said, "I've been good wanted to take Al out for the day so we decided to come and visit."

'Ab' looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "Don't know why you would name him what you did."

"Aberforth, come on you know he loved you and her" dad said softly.

Aberforth looked at my father, "You're as bad as Doge was, when the old brute was alive and kicking. You saw his lies, and if I remember right I saw your "Dead" body in Hagrid's arms. Are saying my brother told you that, boy?"

Dad sighed, he only ever does that when he is sad or frustrated, but this conversation confused me, this man was saying something about Dad being dead?

"Your brother, as you said to me years ago, was a master liar, but he still helped me and I am forever grateful for that. And to think if he did tell me that I had to" he shot a look at me, "you know… we wouldn't be having this nice conversation."

"Dad, who is that?" I whispered before the barman could retort.

The duo looked at me Dad smiled and Aberforth pierced me with his blue eyes, "Sorry son, this is Aberforth Dumbledore, my old mentor's," Aberforth let out a snort and dad glared at him, "brother, and the owner of the bar."

I looked up at the man and smiled, he seemed to soften when I smiled, "It's nice to meet you sir."

Dad snorted and muttered, "Oh Merlin"

"Boy do not call me sir, call me my name, I am not like my, "Cue the glaring at my dad, "like my dead egotistical brother."

I blinked and stuttered, "O-OK, note to self don't call Aberforth Dumbledore 'sir'"

"What was that Al?" I looked up and met my dads sparkling eyes and shook my head.

"Well Ab, just wanted to stop in and see your happy face. But we better go before you set the goats out on me" My dad ran to the door before Aberforth could curse him, and I being my fathers son yelled behind me with a cheeky smile , "See ya sir."

Before the door closed I saw Aberforth's mouth twitch into a smile.

Dad was laughing freely and loudly and I was laughing with him as we made to the Three Broomsticks, but I wanted answers.

"Dad, why is he like that?" I asked after the laughter died.

Dads face was sad, "Well Kiddo, he's bitter."

"Why? I mean he seemed to think it was ridiculous that his brother was your mentor."

Dad looked like he was in pain, "Well, his brother was Albus Dumbledore," I gasped, "yes, your namesake. You see a long time ago when Aberforth and Albus were young, there was an incident where there younger sister was killed, and Aberforth blamed Albus, which caused many bitter feelings between the two through the years, and to add on top of that Albus was the greatest wizard in the wizarding world. So Aberforth was bitter and Jealous and he believed that Albus manipulated me, while I think of him as my old mentor, and a grandfather figure."

I looked at my dad surprised, "Dad what did he mean by 'your "Dead" body in Hagrid's arms'?"

Now my dad looked uncomfortable, "You, James, and Lily will hear about my entire story before James leaves for Hogwarts, but I will tell you that what Ab said was true."

I blinked at him; his answer confused me, so Dad did die?

**Authors Note- Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorite, alerts, and all that fun stuff!**

**ginnywillalwaysrock**** –HA! I am so glad you liked it and I put this up just so you won't send those EVIL COMPUTER DUST BUNNYS at me! Lol, I am really happy you liked it :p**

**Please Review!**


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful World of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3- "Truth"**

**I was always haunted by that conversation, until I found out the truth about my Dad's 'death';**

I was sad. My brother would be leaving for Hogwarts sometime next week, and sure James teases me and plays pranks on me but it still sucks not to see him. I would be left home with my little sister and as much as I loved and enjoyed Lily's company it wasn't the same.

On the upside to all that was my dad told me two years ago, that he would tell my siblings and me about his Hogwarts years and the second war.

This was now, I was ten, James was eleven and Lily was eight and we were just learning why people would call Dads name out randomly, ask for autographs, thank him almost religiously, and treat him like the greatest wizard on earth.

Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione decided they would tell all of us together with our cousins, Hugo and Rose who were the same ages as Lily and me, respectively.

Mum wouldn't be here, she was away writing the Quidditch recap for the Prophet, so it was going to just be the famous Golden trio.(Through the years we heard little stories about their time at Hogwarts, but nothing major.)

Uncle Ron, Dad and Aunt Hermione sat on the couch across from us, and began with Dads story, and how he was the only one to survive the killing curse, from there he told us about growing up with his Mum's sister and her family, and how he didn't know he was a wizard until his eleventh birthday when Hagrid told him.

The trio retold how their undying friendship began.

Hours later, found us all on the edge of seats as Dad retold what had happened in the Forbidden Forest, as he became the only wizard to survive the Killing Curse twice.

He retold the final duel with Voldemort, with tears in his eyes, and when he had finished with "…And then I headed back to Gryffindor Tower asked Kreacher for sandwich."

There was complete silence, until Uncle Ron spoke, "And that is why I'm the most famous of the three of us."

We all burst out laughing when Dad said, "Yeah I wish".

Now I can't tell you how Lils or James felt but I can say this how I was so proud of my dad, and how he grew to be one of the greatest wizards in History.

I hurdled towards him and hugged him with all my might, and received back a hug just as great, after me was the rest of the family.

"Daddy I'm really happy you didn't die." Came Lily's small voice, from next to me, and I had to agree with her.

"Thanks Lily-Flower."

"Dad I can't believe you survived the Killing curse twice." James shouted excited. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah Voldemort didn't stand a chance, with you there Uncle Harry." Hugo said from the spot next to Uncle Ron.

Suddenly a thought came to my head, "So that's what Aberforth meant!"

Harry chuckled sadly, "Yeah pretty much."

Learning about Dads amazing life, had given me a push too strive for greatness, and this thirst to prove myself.

Little did I know though Dad never told us the entire story, like he never mentioned Horcruxes, Break-ins at Gringotts, or the exile he was put through to save us all. And a part of me, when I heard this later held a bit of resentment

**Authors note- Well, I wasn't to sure with this chapter because in the epilogue, the kids seemed to not understand why people were staring so *shrugs*.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that fun stuff!**

**Please Review for this rather dull chapter!**


	4. Houses

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4- Houses**

**I can clearly remember when I was sorted into my house at Hogwarts, and because of Dad, I let myself go where I was destined;**

I entered the great Hall with Rose by my side, and all of the other first years led by Uncle Nevil- Professor Longbottom, I could barely breathe, I was terrified, I didn't want to disappoint my family, but I didn't want to be sorted because my brother and Fred, (Teddy too, but he graduated already), were both in Gryffindor, Victoire (she broke The Weasley's all being in Gryffindor) and Dominique were both in Ravenclaw, Molly and Louis are both Hufflepuffs, Plus to add on top of all that Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf's twins Lorcan and Lysander where in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively.

What's left empty of Weasley's (Potter's) is Slytherin.

Slytherin may not have as bad reputation now as it dad in the past but it is still considered to have many dark wizards in it, and being Harry Potter son, may be bad or it can give Slytherin a whole new light.

My dad told me all about how he was almost placed in Slytherin, and how he wouldn't care about being sorted into that house but it still it scared me to know end.

I wasn't too amazed but was still impressed with the Great Hall at night under the Night sky, because Dad had taken me up here a few years ago to visit Aunt Min- Professor McGonagall, who had been in the Great Hall at the time.

When we made it too the front, Professor Longbottom, said, "I will call your names, and then you will be sorted into your houses."

"Boot, William" A short boy with brown hair nervously went to the stool and put the hat on, it took a few seconds before it shouted, "Ravenclaw"

The boy ran off to the cheering table, when Professor Longbottom called, "Corner, Raymond"

A tall lanky boy with dark hair sat, "Hufflepuff"

He was preceded by, Colin Creevy II for Gryffindor, Alexander Jordan for Gryffindor, Elizabeth Caruso for Ravenclaw, Ryan and Shane Finnegan for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively, Bethany Smith for Slytherin, Anthony Thomas for Gryffindor, Kai Wint for Ravenclaw and then Scorpius Malfoy was called.

Scorpius Malfoy was my height, with short blonde hair that was slicked back, pale skin and his sharp grey eyes which seemed wary as he preceded to the stool.

Now on the train he had actually sat with Rose and I, oddly enough he was pretty nice unlike what many people assumed he would be. The hat was placed on his head and took a while until it shouted "Slytherin"

He smiled at me and I smiled back, maybe it wouldn't be too bad in Slytherin, knowing I would have at least one friend.

Next up was Rosie and she was sorted into Ravenclaw, Uncle Ron won't be too pleased but Aunt Hermione will be delighted.

And then, "Potter, Albus"

There was tons of whispers when my name was called, I looked to my brother who winked at me, I hoped he wouldn't hate me if I got into Slytherin so I gathered my courage and walked up to the hat, but not before Professor Longbottom smiled at me.

Suddenly a voice was in my head;

**Hmm, the newest Potter, I can see you are very much like your famous father, you have his courage**

**You also have his cunning and loyalty to your family and friends.**

**Not to mention you have your paternal grandmother's brains and parents resourcefulness...**

"Sir my father said you would take my opinion into account. Is this true?"

**Ahh, I see your father told you that, well yes I do but I am certain I know where to place you.**

"O-oh that's fine then, but I just want to make my dad proud"

**You know Albus Severus; you are very much like your namesakes whether you know it or not, but in time you will come too see this.**

**Twenty Five years ago, I could have done this and now its time to make it happen.**

**So where to put you… I would have to say-**

"Slytherin!"

The hall was silent until I heard clapping coming from James who mouthed, 'told you so', then the rest of the hall went into a loud cheer.

I could hear over the crowd Victoire cheering ("Great Job Albus!), Dominque giggling in delight ("Mum will be so pleased, the first Slytherin in the family!"), and Fred cursing ("Bloody Hell! It's not even the first day and I owe James a galleon.), Louis gloating ("That's my cousin; he is just like Uncle Harry. Oh! Haven't I mentioned Harry Potter is my Uncle?) Molly shouting, ("Go get'em Al!), Lysander chuckling ("Nice work, Albus! Knew you had it in ya."), Lorcan spouting ("The Wicklacks told Mum and I this summer, this would happen") and finally Rose's yelling ("Good going Al").

I blushed and made my way next to Scorpius, who smiled and said, "See I told you they wouldn't be upset."

I nodded, and thought, 'I will never forget my sorting as long as I live.'

That was an understatement.

**Author's Note- Hey! Here is my Age's, Houses, years, and if they play Quidditch, position for this generation line**

**Teddy Lupin- 19, Gryffindor, graduated, was Head Boy and Chaser**

**Victoire Weasley- 17, Ravenclaw, Seventh Year, Head Girl**

**Dominque Weasley- 16, Ravenclaw, Sixth Year, Prefect and Chaser**

**Louis Weasley- 15, Hufflepuff, Fifth Year, Keeper**

**Molly Weasley- 15, Hufflepuff, fifth Year, Prefect**

**Fred Weasley- 12, Gryffindor, Second Year, Beater**

**James Potter- 12, Gryffindor, Second Year, Chaser**

**Albus Potter- 11, Slytherin, First Year**

**Rose Weasley- 11, Ravenclaw, First year**

**Lorcan Scamander- 14, Ravenclaw, Fourth year**

**Lysander Scamander- 14, Gryffindor, Fourth Year, Beater**

**!**

**The Kids not in Hogwarts!**

**Lily Potter- 9, a Future ?**

**Hugo Weasley- 9, a Future ?**

**Lucy Weasley- 8, a Future Ravenclaw**

**Roxanne Weasley- 10, a future Gryffindor**

**Hey! Thanks to all the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate it!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Favorites

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry and The gang.**

**Chapter 5- Favorites**

**I can remember the first letter I wrote home to my family, and Dad gave me advice which would help far into the future;**

Dear Dad & Mum,

I was going to write you before I went too bed last night but I made it too my bed and just conked out! I know your probably wondering what House I'm in well… I'm in Slytherin! I took in consideration in what you said dad but the Hat was certain in putting me there. I'm happy, Rosie made it into Ravenclaw, and she seemed really pleased, I was a bit sad because I wanted to be in the same house as her but Oh well.

Well I better go, my friend Scorpius is waving me over, he is really nice, his bed is across from mine and we sat on the train together so we became friends. Hope you don't mind dad!

I attached a letter in here for Lily, please give it to her.

Lots of Love,

Albus

Dear Lily-pad,

I know you're probably bored out of your mind, and miss me and James but don't worry I'm thinking about you (who knows with James, the only things that entire boy can think about are Quidditch, pranks and food.). I wanted to write you and tell you I made it into Slytherin, and I'm really oddly happy, I don't know why but I am.

I will try and write you weekly but if I don't you can send me a howler, and do me a favor tell Teddy to write me, I'm going to really miss him.

Love

Al

Dear Al,

Your father and I are so proud, you are most likely trying to figure out why I am writing this, and not your father, well that is simple, your Dad read the part were it said how your friends with Draco Malfoy's son, and fell out of his chair laughing, spouting something about 'Irony' and 'he will be the one too tell Draco' but I don't know.

We are very pleased and happy that you aren't ashamed of your house, apparently what your father said to you helped.

Tell Rose both Harry and I love her and we will write her soon.

We love you,

Mum & Dad

P.s.-Son, I'm really proud of you, and I want to warn you about Slughorn, he comes off a bit strong, but is a good man, and will try and collect you...You'll see -Your very proud Dad

Dear Al,

Thanks for writing me! James barely ever sends me letters, so you are my favorite brother, and I think it's great that you're in Slytherin! Mum and Daddy are really happy, Gran said she will be sending you and Rosie letters soon, Uncle Ron was really surprised when he heard you were in Slytherin, not like Aunt Mione who wasn't surprised at all. He was upset Rose didn't get into Gryffindor but he'll live.

Don't tell anyone this, not even Teddy (who promised to write but he is busy with training for the Auror Corps as you know), but I hope when I get to Hogwarts I'm in Slytherin with you.

Love you,

Lily-pad

I was running through a corridor near the dungeons with Scorpius by my side, we were soon going to be late for Potions (with the Ravenclaws) with our head of house Professor Slughorn, if we didn't find the potions classroom we would be in trouble, but suddenly I hear Rose call out my name and Scorpius and I turned down the left corridor to see Rosie and the rest of our class waiting outside the room.

With a sigh of relief Scorpius and I made our way to Rose and a girl who had Red hair (and it wasn't a Weasley, Oh My!) and blue eyes, and had been hanging out with Rose a lot from what I could tell.

Apparently Professor Slughorn hadn't made it yet, which was the result of everyone waiting outside the door.

"Al, this is Elizabeth Caruso. Beth, this is my cousin Albus Potter and his friend, Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said quickly with a smile.

Beth stared, blushing a brilliant red color, managed a quiet, "Hello", this made me suspect she had heard of Dad.

Rose continued, "She had a family member in Dumbledore's Army, so she has heard tons about Uncle Harry."

I nodded and smiled at her as Slughorn, came out round-bellied and loud, "Oh, Come in! Come in!"

We all followed him into the room, which was filled with potions fumes and seated ourselves at the cauldron, (Scorpius and I sat behind Rose and Beth).

"Oh my who do we have here?" Slughorn was looking straight at me, "You must be Harry Potter's second son, Harry was one of my best students, as was your mother, (Both part of my Slug Club, I'll have you know) and you look so much like him! With Lovely Lily's eyes! I always knew your father would go far. He should have been in my House. "He said reminiscently.

OK, so now everybody in the class was staring at me, I was starting to blush under Slughorn's intense gaze and excited expression.

"So what is your name lad?" he boomed.

"Albus Potter, sir" I said rather hesitantly. "My father speaks very highly of you"

Now that wasn't exactly true, but close enough, Dad had only mentioned the Walrus like man in passing and it was only to say he was rather fond of Harry and Aunt Hermione, or how he dueled Voldemort.

Unlike my Dad back then, I knew how to play the game.

The walrus like man's eyes widened and he grinned more widely, "Yes, named after the late Albus Dumbledore I assume? Yes? I'm not surprised; Harry was Dumbledore's favorite pupil, with him till the very end! Harry was Dumbledore's boy, only had eyes for Harry, he did! And Harry and I were good friends when he was in school, such a good boy."

I decide to lie through my teeth, "Oh, yes Dad is incredible, but he has told me how you fought Voldemort with, Uncle Kingsley, and Professor McGonagall. My father has told me many great things about you professor, and has only had praises to sing about you."

I could feel Scorpius shaking with Silent Laughter, at how the class' (not including Rosie who was rolling her eyes) eyes all widened and gasped when I mentioned Voldemort.

Slughorn has let out a squawk when I said the name, "My boy you are so much like your father, You must come to one of my dinners, I know for a fact your brother, and a few of your cousins enjoy them so much."

I nodded my head slightly and smirked at Scorp who rolled his eyes, "That would be great, sir"

"OK, let me call roll..."

The class continued the same way with many little compliments about my dad, and how what a great brewer I will be, etc.

After class I was hounded by people (which I hated, I'm like my dad in that respect, this was also the downside of playing "the game") asking me tons of questions about the great savior of the wizarding world, or "Is it true that you call the minister 'Uncle'?"(Which I, Lily and James do, Uncle Kingsley is practically apart of our extensive family and he comes to all extended family events, I can even recall times he babysat me.)

From the first lesson I became one of the Slug Club, and one of Slughorn's favorite students, just because of my family and the signs that I will go far. Personally I don't know whether too be insulted or happy, because of the attention I was getting from the professors (like when Flitwick said my name and fell over, I mean really the man has known since I was born?).

**A/N- Hello all! I just want to Thank everyone who reviewed, and all that fun stuff. Updates may be slower just so you know.**

**I will post before Easter though **

**Britt**


	6. Heirlooms

**Disclaimer: I wish I was rich, and say I owned Harry Potter, but no I do not.**

**Chapter 6- Heirlooms**

**My first Christmas home from Hogwarts was one to remember, especially when I received a family heirloom and visited Godric's Hollow for the first time but certainly not the last:**

This year we were going to the Burrow for Christmas, like every year, but somehow I felt this year was different.

When Dad looked at me he seemed nervous, and finally after days of seeing this I asked him what was wrong.

He smiled sadly and said, "Well son, this year we -me and you- are going to Godric's Hollow."

I could feel my eyes widen, "T-the p-place your mum and dad w-were killed and y-you survived the k-k-killing curse?"

"Yes, I took James last year, and took Teddy when he was eleven, and now it's your turn get your cloak on." He said with a frown, "C'mon son take my arm."

I took the outstretched arm after I grabbed my cloak, and I felt the familiar tube sucking sensation, suddenly we were in front of a kissing gate that led to a cemetery.

I looked up to my Dad to see a pained expression on his face, "Dad, is that where they are?"

Dad looked down at me his eyes- my eyes- shimmered like twinkling stars, "Yes Al they are. Come on, let's go."

Putting a strong hand on my shoulder, Dad lead me though the Kissing Gate and passed many gravestones, but Dad stopped suddenly, I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

Looking down I saw the name Kendra Dumbledore and after her birth and death dates was another name, Ariana Dumbledore, followed by dates, but underneath was a quote; **"Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."**

Dad knelt down and pulled out his wand, he conjured two delicate looking flowers and placed them on the graves.

I was, with understanding, confused, "Dad who are they?"

"Well, Al, this is Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's mother and sister. They died when he was young..." Dad's voice trailed away, sorrow evident in his voice, his eyes far away.

"Dad was this, his younger sister you spoke of when we visited Aberforth?"

Dad nodded lost in thought.

"Oh" was all I could say, Dad visibly shook himself and lead me to a memorial.

I gasped loudly, this statue was without a doubt my relatives, and the baby must be dad! I looked down and sighed written on a beautiful stone was;

**JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER **

**BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960 **

**DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 **

**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**

Dad crouched down, and I did the same, not caring about the wet and cold snow, I only felt pain .Pain for my dad, Pain for my grandparents and pain for my entire family.

I don't know how long we sat there but Dad discreetly wiped his eyes and got up but not before conjuring a Christmas wreath and placed on the graves.

Helping me up dad remarked, "One more stop than you can see the monument."

Dad took me to a really old gravestone which said Ignotus Peverell and had an odd sign underneath.

"err Dad?"

Dad smiled down at me, "Albus Severus Potter, I love you just as much Lily and James but I have always had a special connection with you, I don't know why but I do. That is why I have decided since James stole the Marauder's map, that you will get the invisibility cloak, which has been passed down through our family line since this man right here. Enjoy it son, and pass it on when your child turns eleven just like Professor Dumbledore did for me when I was a lad seeing as my own dad wasn't alive."

With that Dad took a shimmering cloak from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Bloody Hell, Dad this is amazing thank you!" I ran forward and embraced my Dad as he chuckled.

"I'm happy you like it Al, come on, last stop."

We left the graveyard and walked a bit till we reached a plot of what seemed to be empty until Dad touched the gate and a plaque shimmered and suddenly the house(well rubble) where my Dad defied death for the first time.

"Dad this is brilliant" I beamed at the encouraging words written on the plaque.

Dad laughed, "I said the same thing to Aunt Hermione the first time I came here. Son its time to leave, we are expected at the burrow."

With one last look at the memorial that had shattered my Fathers childhood, we were at The Burrow.

**A/N~ Alrighty hope everyone had a nice Easter, I sure did, my mom bought me The Complete Collection of Sherlock Holmes (Granada Series), and I've been obsessed for the last few days, because in my opinion this series is closest to Canon, I recommend the series if you're a fan of the books. **

**I do love reviews like the next author but I will not go all evil and make threats lol!**

**Thanks to everyone!**

**Brittany**


	7. Redemption

**Disclaimer: Don't own it never will. I have to admit I would just Looooove to buy a certain curly-haired Warbler from Glee *winkwinknudgenudge***

**Chapter 7- Redemption**

**I can remember when my Dad and Draco Malfoy buried the hatchet officially:**

I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, don't get me wrong I loved being home with Lily, Mum, and Dad but I missed my friends (well more like Scorpius but you get the picture).

Right now we were standing on the platform waiting for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione again, when I heard the excited shout from my very best mate, "Al!"

Whipping around I grinned at Scorpius, "Scorp!"

We met each other half way and he clapped me on the shoulder with a happy grin, "Al, how was your Christmas? Get anything good? Thanks again for the Chess set."

"No problem, I loved the Spell book you gave me but Wait till I show you what I got from my d-"

From behind me someone cleared their throat, my sister and brother stood behind us smiling.

"Er- Hi I'm Scorpius Malfoy, you must be Lily, Albus talks about you a lot. Hey James" Scorpius stuck out his hand with a kind smile to my blushing sister, and a quick grin to James.

James laughed at ruffled Scorpius' hair which made him scowl, how dare James ruffle a Malfoy's hair!

"Hey Scorpius, now I'm going to leave you sneaky snakes to yourselves because Fred is over there with Uncle George, See ya Lils." With that James left smirking.

Lily shook Scorpius' hand, but blushed a brilliant red, "Nice to meet you"

"Albus!" I turned to see dad coming over a smile on his face, people all around turned to stare at Dad. "Hey son -Oh you must be Scorpius, Al has told us a lot about you, it's nice to meet you."

Dad smiled at my best mate and Scorpius reddened.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Potter, my Father told me you knew each other and Al always talks of you."

Dad's lips twitched like he was fighting a smile, "Yes, Draco and I know each other. Ah and speak of Mr. Malfoy..."

I looked over Scorpius' shoulder to see an older version of Scorpius walk over with a tight smile on his pale face.

"Scorpius, your mother and I wondered were you got off too. Ah, Mr. Potter how er-nice to see you"

Dad nodded and chuckled jovially, "Draco, I think we have known each other long enough to not be so formal, and look our sons are mates"

Scorpius tried to hide the grin on his face, by turning to look at the Train, while I grinned at my Dad.

Mr. Malfoy winced and Dad cut in again, "How is your mother? She well, Andromeda said she was sick?"

Dad actually sounded very concerned for Scorpius grandmother, this was surprising, because I know about the Malfoy's past and their actions, and Dad's immense disapproval with the Dark Arts.

Mr. Malfoy smiled (who knew he could do that), "She is doing better, I will tell her you asked about her, and how pleased she will be that the great Harry Potter sends his concern."

At first I thought Malfoy Sr. was being rude but when Dad laughed, I didn't know what to think.

Scorpius and I traded worried looks, our Dads caught us and shared a laugh. Mr. Malfoy spoke up, "Boys, Harry and I were enemies when we were boys and a bit into adulthood but we called a truce years ago, no need to worry or look so concern, Po- Harry and I are sort of a er-"

Malfoy looked at my smirking dad, "Lost for words Draco, hm? Well, what he was trying to say is we are friends, not best mates but friends"

Mr. Malfoy looked at my Dad closely before saying, "He would be proud of you. Dumbledore- I mean, he is probably one of the few that would forgive my past actions. I may not have ever liked the man but he was willing to protect me and mother that night. From what I see he has rubbed off on you quite a bit."

"Thank you, Draco." Dad said quietly with emotion in his voice, but grinned suddenly, "At least I'm not eating Lemon Drops, yet."

Our fathers smiled at each other and shook hands before separating and Scorpius smiled bemusedly at me, "See you on the train Al, It was nice to meet you, Lily."

Mr. Malfoy smiled at me and Lily, "It was nice to meet you Albus, Miss. Potter."

With that they walked off to Scorpius' mother who was smiling from afar.

Walking back with Lily in my wake to our Mum was as if I was in a daze, I thought they hated each other but they're friends, Bloody hell!

"Well, Have a nice term Albus, and stop in the Headmistress office sometime, Minerva wants to see you" I grinned and hugged my Dad.

"Be good Al; don't get into trouble, please." Mum hugged and kissed me quickly before leaning her head on Dad's shoulder.

I looked down at Lily who looked like she wanted to cry, and grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"Don't be sad I will write you twice a week if I have to, don't worry. Love ya Lily-Flower and who knows maybe I can get Scorpius to write you." I whispered quietly in her ear.

Lily turned red, "M'kay Al, I love you too but you better not say a word."

I let her go laughing and with one last goodbye jumped on the train to find Scorpius.

**Authors Note: Ok this chapter is not too great but I always thought Draco and Harry would really bury the hatchet, so please give me some feedback! **

**Brittany**


	8. Portrait

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Potter, Gawrsh!**

**I would just want to say quickly how great it feels to be in The U.S. today, finally we have some justice.**

**Go America!**

**Chapter 8- Portrait**

**With perfect clarity I can remember meeting Albus Dumbledore's portrait:**

My first year at Hogwarts went by fast and I will always treasure the memories, but I must say the summer after first year was one of the best summers ever.

It was around the second week of break when I trekked through Potter Manor to my Dad's study, I had wanted too speak with him to see if Scorpius and I could go to Diagon Alley next week seeing as he invited me to go with him and his Dad. But as I got to the door and was about to knock I heard voices coming from behind the door, which was strange seeing as Mum was away at a Quidditch match (Fitchburg Finches vs. Ballycastle Bats), James was away with Uncle Charlie visiting the Dragon Reserve, and Lily was spending time with Teddy at his new flat.

"Albus, you cannot be serious? I would make a terrible professor, and besides I like being an Auror." Dad's frustrated voice came through to Al's ears.

Another voice spoke up, it was older and had a wise quality to it but had a mischievous tint to it, "Harry, I seem to remember a certain young man teaching a group called Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year and those students all had fantastic results. And my boy, are you telling me that you want to look like Alastor in twenty years?"

Dad was about to respond but said instead, "Albus Severus Potter, you should not be eavesdropping."

The door to Dads office opened and I blinked, "How'd ya know I was there?"

I walked into the large room, the walls were painted a brilliant red with a few portraits on the walls (which were usually empty), the floor was wooden, there were weird trinkets and instruments all around, in the middle was Dad's desk it had a number of things on it from pictures too Quills, and when I got to the chairs in front of him I sat down with a brow raised in question.

Dad smiled benignly at me and was about to cut in but that voice cut in first, "Ah this must be your youngest son, am I correct Harry?"

I looked around for the voice and saw no one, I looked at Dad wide-eyed, he laughed at my face, "Al, look to my right, on the wall, yes? Albus meet Albus."

I whipped around my mouth opened wide too see an old man with a white beard and twinkling blue eyes smiling at me with amusement.

"It's nice to finally meet you, my boy."

I blinked and smiled, "Hello, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled and looked at my Dad affectionately, "He is your spitting image." The old man turned to me and beamed, "I have heard much about you, your father tells me all about you and your siblings."

I shifted uncomfortably at his gaze," I've heard a lot about you from Dad, he seems to have lots stories about you and his time at Hogwarts, of course he also tells me other stuff- sorry I'm rambling."

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Dad who blushed in return, "That's Ok my boy, your Father would have a lot of stories about Hogwarts wouldn't he?" I nodded my head and he grinned, ", has your Father ever told you about the time he trashed my office? No? It's truly a thrilling tale. Well,-."

Dumbledore was cut off by my Dad whose face was a brilliant red saying, "Yes, Yes well what do you need Al?"

I chuckled at the look on Dad's face before looking at Dumbledore, "You know, there are few people who can do that to him, and I must say I applaud you."

Dumbledore laughed and Dad scowled at me, "Alright you two have fun at my expense but maybe I just won't let you go to Diagon Alley with young Mr. Malfoy."

"What? How did you know that?" My face showed my amazement because Dad grinned at me.

"Sorry, son, One Day you'll get to do this with your kid or student," Dad through a glare at the smiling headmaster. " Understand? Believe me you will."

Dad smiled at me and I just gazed uncomprehendingly back at him, "Aright then. So, Dad, am I allowed too go with Scorpius?"

"I am fine with it, but I should ask your mother first, and if she gives her approval, then so be it. Oh, and if you go do stop by your godfather's shop he wants show you something." Dad finished with a roll of his eyes.

You might be wondering who all of our godparents are, Mine are Uncle George and Aunt Fleur, James' are Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron, Lily's' are Uncle Bill and Aunt Luna

"Cool, thanks Dad." I looked around the room and decided to ask, "What do you do in here? Other than speak with –pardon me, sir- dead people?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Oh, Horace was right this time, he is truly like Lily."

I rolled my eyes knowing how Slughorn would sing my praises to anyone who listened, including portraits of the deceased.

"Well," Dad said speaking as if Dumbledore never spoke, "I have work I bring home from the Ministry, some stuff to do for Hogwarts, and of course some of the things I do are for my own personal fun."

With a grin I said, "Old people have fun?"

Dad spluttered, "I am not old, and if you're not careful I won't let you go to Gringotts and get some money to shop with."

"But Dad," I whined, "I need to get a new pair of Quidditch gloves I need to for tryouts this year."

"Don't whine it won't get you anywhere." Dad said firmly.

I sighed a tad annoyed but let it go and decided to ask, "Why do the Goblins glare at me?"

It was really annoying; every time I would go to Gringotts they would glare at me, and scowl, for reasons which were unknown to me.

Dad looked highly uncomfortable as Dumbledore chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eye, "My dear boy I believe your father has told you about his quest to destroy Tom Riddle?" I nodded with a slight proud smile. "Ah! But sadly I advised him to tell you, your siblings and cousins the public story, not the full story. Overtime I believe you will hear the entire story, so please don't ask it of you father." He caught me when I was going to ask the full story.

Dumbledore smiled, "But Harry I think you should tell your son about Hem-Hem the break-in."

"What?" I shouted eyes wide.

Did Albus Freaking Dumbledore just say that my Dad broke into one of the safest places in Wizarding London?

Oh My Wizarding God.

Dad threw a look towards Dumbledore's portrait, which I wouldn't call exactly pleasant, and looked back at me, "Al, what I'm about to tell you, please don't tell James or Lily. I mean I love your siblings just as much as you but James is a bit too much like my Dad and Lils is a tad young and well it can turn out a bit awry."

"Sure Dad."

Dad looked over at me above his glasses and grinned rather grimly, "It all began when we- Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and myself- arrived at Shell Cottage after the fiasco at Malfoy Manor. We were tired, scared, and hungry. We barged in with a dead house elf" Dad's eyes darkened slightly, "a maimed goblin, a shaken up wandmaker, a terrified teenager, and well Aunt Luna. Your godmother and Uncle Bill were surprised to say the least. After we were settled and a bit more calm, I had a bit of an epiphany, which I can't really talk about but I will say my a voice of reason, shall we say, from that moment forth came to be the Headmaster," At this Dumbledore chuckled and Dad rolled his eyes, " not Aunt Hermione (She's my common sense voice). I had made a big choice between Hallows and something which is probably the darkest magic possible, and ultimately the downfall to Tom. I of course chose to kill that bastard. And what did I need to do? Break in to Gringotts. So with the help of Griphook, Aunt Hermione and a scary arse Dragon we broke in. I'll show you the memory one day."

I sat and stared at Dad for a good three minutes until I shook my head and asked, "How are you still allowed in there?"

"Now that," Dad chuckled, "was a much harder task. At first they wouldn't let me access my funds, but after negotiations through Bill and Fleur I was able to get money through them. Then after I passed a couple of Goblin laws which were in favor of them and when dear Aunt Muriel," Dad and Dumbledore both made faces, " died Your Grandpa gave it to me and said we could use it help win over the goblins. And it did help we were able to talk to the high council and were cleared. But to this day they really hate me and by extension you kids."

Dad said this with a frown; I could tell he felt guilty.

"Dad you got rid of the most evil wizard ever. I think future generations will forgive you." Dad chuckled at me while Dumbledore smiled.

"I have said the same thing, Albus."

"Anything else, young man? I have quite a bit of mail to answer" Dad said ignoring both me and the Headmaster.

I bit my lip and turned my head towards Dumbledore, "Sir, I don't mean to pry but how do you have a portrait here? From all of the books I've read it says there are only two portraits of you, Hogwarts and the Ministry."

Dad blushed a little and answered for him, "Well, a good many years ago at least eighteen, Aberforth came to a birthday party that the community threw for me, and he told me how before his brother died," Dad gave a nod to his mentor, "the headmaster asked him to give me this letter if I lived and defeated Voldemort. Now, Aberforth had waited awhile because he hadn't been sure how I felt about Professor Dumbledore, seeing as that Damn book…" Dad trailed off with a dark scowl on his face.

Dumbledore looked at Dad with a frown, "Harry, you shouldn't think about that. You had every right to think the-,"

"No!" Dad cut off the old man loudly. "I should have trusted you. You were just a kid, I had some terrible thoughts Albus, and they were all unfair. I knew you, well sort of, I knew you better than Ron or Hermione and probably the entire student body but it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have let that liar Rita Skeeter, get to me."

I was totally lost.

Dumbledore ran a hand over his old face and gave an irritated sigh (wow only Dad could irritate a painting), "Harry! It's been twenty some years. I should have told you, plain and simple. I made awful mistakes regarding you, my boy. But sometimes you need to get over things for the Greater-."

"-For the greater good, ugh, I really hate those words." Dad said with frown.

"As do I," Dumbledore said with a weird look towards my dad.

"Um, What? Sorry, but whatever you two are talking about now has gone way over my head" I said loudly.

Dad looked at me and blinked before waving a hand, "Sorry son, let me continue. Where were we? Ah yes, so Albus had written me a letter and asked Ab to give it to me after the war and Aberforth ended up giving it to me on my 19th birthday. I was surprised to say the least seeing as the Headmaster had left my snitch in his will," Dad pointed to the glassed cased snitch on the wall next to a ruby engraved sword, "so I put off reading it till I got home and was alone, because…" Dad looked sad and uncomfortable at my questioning look, "Do you remember when your Grandpa Arthur died?"

My chest tightened slightly as a blurry memory of me sitting on Grandpa's lap listening to the Wizarding Wireless in the living room of the Burrow, I nodded confused, wondering why he would bring up a Grandpa Arthur who had been dead for six sad years.

Dad took a breath, "You know how it hurts and makes you sad?" I nod again, "Well, imagine getting a letter after a few years of him being gone, how would feel if that happened?"

I bit my lip, "Well, it would probably be depressing because, he had been important to me and I never got to say goodbye a-and…"

"Yes, exactly, it would be sad, and hard to read, right?"

I feel my head nod, and it becomes clear, "Oh, so you felt as if Professor Dumbledore was to you like Grandpa Arthur was to me?"

Dad's eyes harden and he clenches a fist, Professor Dumbledore is looking at Dad through sorrowful eyes, "Son, as you know my past is filled with many deaths, I have relived seeing my family die, I watched my godfather pass through the Veil, and…" Dad hesitated and his fists clenched and watched a bright scar on his hand stand out, "and I've watched Professor Dumbledore die before my eyes, unknowingly. Each Death pulled me apart, and the grief was so pronounced it physically hurt at times. Still does…"

Dumbledore flinched at Dad's bitter tone, "Harry…"

"Not now Albus." Dad's harsh tone made me jump; Dad noticed and muttered, "Sorry, Al."

Dad's face went emotionless as he continued, not really answering my question.

"… and so I was surprised when the Headmaster wrote he wanted me to have his Pensieve, and a couple other knick-knacks, At the very end of the letter though he left a very cryptic "I will see you soon". I was bewildered and went to talk to Aberforth, and he of course rolled his eyes and went into the back. He returned with a box and said, "Open it and return it to full size when you get home," I can remember cursing The Dumbledore's the entire way home."

I grinned and Dumbledore laughed weakly, still seemingly upset over whatever Dad implied, from his spot on the wall.

"So, I get home," Dad continued, "enlarge this square frame. I remember thinking it was some kind of joke until I heard, "Hello, my boy."

"I jumped a foot in the air hearing my dead headmaster's voice and so he told me he thought it would be useful for me to use him as communication between the ministry and Hogwarts." Dad finished with a smile which seemed not too real.

Dumbledore looked at Harry before saying lightly, "No I believe I said, "I wanted to be able to speak with my favorite student now and again." Of course, your father than blushed five shades of red, it was very amusing."

I roared with laughter but Dad just shook his head before saying quietly so I could barely hear him but Dumbledore could hear him clearly, "Yes, I was surprised, but Albus if I really had been your favorite student, and such then you would've told me about your upcoming death, wouldn't you?"

I gasped slightly at my father's rather cynical tone, Dumbledore looked slightly stricken and went to speak but Dad cut him off by standing and walking to the fireplace. He threw some Floo powder in and stuck his head into the fire for moment, and then he withdrew.

"Al, go to Teddy's flat he is waiting for you, with Lily."

I didn't want to go I wanted to find out more about whatever Dad was talking about, "But Dad…"

Harry grew stern, "Now Albus Severus I need to work".

"'Kay, sorry Dad." I mumbled before turning towards the portrait of Dumbledore, "It was nice to meet you, sir."

Dumbledore looked up and smiled distractedly at me, "It was an honor to meet you as well, Albus. I hope to speak with you again in the future."

I grabbed Dad in hug before heading to Teddy's, my thoughts filled with Dad's devastated face, and pain in his emerald eyes.

That day allowed me to meet my namesake, and see my Dad's true pain at his losses in life.

**Authors note- Hey! Sorry for the political mind flarb up there, I'm just a bit hyped up, sorry. Ok I need EVERYONE to go check out STARSHIP over on Youtube by Team Starkid, the awesome people who brought us AVPM/AVPS! It was hilarious!**

**Alright another thing if you haven't checked out Mark read's Harry Potter, than you haven't lived, this guy is so hilarious I almost cried laughing!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, alerts and all that fun stuff!**

**bRiTtAnY**

**PS- Please review I wasn't all to sure on the chapter, but it's ok I think!**


	9. Support

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 9- Support**

**My second year as a Slytherin was slightly different than the first do to the fact I met Mark Nott, a fourth year who hated me with a vengeance, and tried with all his might to make my life hell, but I was lucky enough to have a supportive and protective family;**

I was walking toward the Headmistress' office with a happy bounce in my step, for I had just gotten the top grade in Transfiguration (even beating Rose)and was off to tell the Headmistress (to the Potter's Aunt Minerva, except when in school) the good news when I was hit from behind by a hex.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to turn around but found I was stuck to the floor.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Said a voice I didn't recognize, from behind me.

Suddenly, someone towered over me; it was a boy, a fourth or fifth year at least wearing Slytherin robes. He had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes that were cold. He was smirking in a manner that one would call malicious.

"So, Potter, not as tough as your big bad Daddy, Eh?" The weedy looking boy said to me with a sneer.

I could tell he was mocking me and insulting my Father in one go.

Git.

"Just let me go!" I said struggling not to let any fear come into my voice.

The boy chuckled, darkly and called out behind me, "Oi! Goyle, C'mere, I got Potter over here, he isn't as brave as his bloody savior of a father!"

Who the Hell is this guy? I thought angrily.

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps, and another boy appeared, he was large in both height and width, his shaggy brown hair covered his blue eyes. All in all by the way he held himself and the way he later spoke I could tell he wasn't very smart.

"Whaddya goin ta do with 'im, Mark?" Goyle grunted out.

Mark smiled grimly, "I think we ought to knock Potter off that pedestal of his before it's too late."

Goyle nodded in reply while Mark turned to me, "So, Potter since your Daddy isn't here to save you, what are you going to do?"

"I don't need my Dad to save me from anything." I said loudly.

Mark laughed and Goyle wheezed out a chuckle, "Very funny Potter, you deserved to be punished, Your dear Daddy put both our Fathers in Azkaban, twice and you deserve to be punished for what we've had to suffer."

I blinked in astonishment but suddenly I remember a conversation Mum and Dad had thinking James and I had gone to bed.

FLASHBACK

It was late and Lily had gone to bed, while James snuck into my room to play even though Mum told us to go to bed too.

After only ten minutes of James and I giggling we heard the sound of Dad apparating outside, so we rushed down to see why Dad was so late (he sent a Patronus home hours ago saying he would be late and not to worry), by using an old product of uncle George's called Extendable Ears.

"…Draco was livid; he truly thought Goyle had turned over a new leaf especially after Crabbe died and spending that time in Azkaban." Dad's quiet voice flitted through the fleshy string to our eager ears. From what I could tell he was eating supper that Mum heated up for him.

"Well, I am not too surprised, dear." Mum's calm voice said softly.

I could practically see Dad running a hand through his hair, "I know you think I'm too forgiving but I had hoped I was done with this. I hoped after we caught Dolohov they would give up I mean it's been sixteen years! Voldemort is gone!"

Dad's voice broke, and we shared a glance both of us knowing Dad was upset and Mum was comforting him.

After a few minutes Mum sighed, "Well, I must say I am surprised about Theodore Nott, he was always more into books and less into Voldemort, when he joined them, I just can't believe they thought they could bring him back! Were they bloody delusional?"

James and I stifled gasps, they tried to bring back the most evil monster ever?

"Actually, we have men in from St. Mungo's checking on that. I personally think something has addled their brains or whatever is there, I mean Goyle has never been the sharpest crayon in the box."

That got a giggle from Mum and she replied, "Well, I think you need to sleep, Nott and Goyle will be in the Ministry holding cells tomorrow, love."

"You're right as always."

James pulled the string and pulled on my sleeve and the two of us ran into our separate rooms and pretended to be asleep, because Mum and Dad checked on us before going asleep themselves.

Soon we really did fall asleep. We never talked about that night again.

End FLASHBACK

I growled at them angrily, "It's not my sodding fault your idiot of a Father tried to bring Voldemort back, which is impossible and let me tell you you're right gits if you think you should defend them!"

Nott's face grew an odd purple color and he drew back his fist but before he could punch me I heard loud footsteps and a girlish giggle coming towards us.

Nott and Goyle traded angry looks before saying, "We aren't finished, Potter" Goyle threw a beefy fist into my stomach and another into my eye and the two bolted down the hall.

I could barely breathe as I was stuck there my stomach and face really hurt, plus I couldn't move, but luckily the loud footsteps and girlish giggle happened to be Louis and a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Louis!" I shouted breathlessly.

Louis' strawberry blonde head whipped up and stared at me till he pushed the girl away from him and ran to me.

His blue eyes widened as he took in my state (Rumpled clothes, stuck to the floor, bruising eye and breathless), he crouched down so he was more on my level and said, "Albus! What the bloody hell happened?"

I could tears come to my eyes unwillingly, and Louis' angry eyes softened, "Sorry, Al, I just want to know who did this to you. Oh, here **Finite Incantatem**" He spoke the spell and suddenly my body unfroze.

My arms wrapped around my stomach where Goyle punched me, and I it my lip, and looked into Louis' eyes they held concern and anger at the idiots who did this to me.

Louis sighed and lightly grabbed my chin to look at my presumably bruised eye, "Oh, Al, please tell me who hurt you?"

I hesitated and the girl who was with Louis tapped her foot and whined, "C'mon Louis the kid doesn't want help."

Louis let go of my chin and glared at her, "Get out of her Jane, my cousin is hurt."

Jane gasped affronted and stomped away angrily.

"Louis you didn't have to do that." I muttered rubbing my stomach.

He looked surprised, "Of Course I do Al, and we're family. Now who did this to you?"

I sighed he wasn't going to give up anytime soon, "Gregory Goyle, and Mark Nott."

"But aren't they Snakes?" He said surprised, eyes wide.

I nodded and my eyes watered.

Louis noticed my distressed and moved to sit on the floor and tug me down next to him, when I sat down next to him he put his arm lightly around my thin shoulders.

"You can tell me, Albus."

"Well," I started biting my lip, "they said it was because Dad put their Fathers in Azkaban a few years back and said I deserved to be punished. Promise me not to tell Dad though, because he will just feel guilty and…" I trailed off with a few tears rolling down my face.

I looked up at Louis, his pale face was practically white and he had a murderous look on his face.

"I'm going to kill those ruddy bastards!"

I tried to speak put Louis pulled me up (gently) and looked at his watch and muttered, "We need to find the others."

And with that he dragged me by the hand to the library where we found, Molly and Dominque. They both fretted over me and had the same murderous expression as Louis when he told them who hurt me, before I knew it they were dragging me to The History of Magic classroom where Roxanne was sitting.

"Roxie," Dominque hissed and got half the room's attention, Roxie turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Go along with it!"

Dom had mouthed the words and now spoke louder "Professor Binns, Professor Longbottom has requested to see Roxanne."

The boring Ghost looked up and said in a flat tone, "Oh that's fine Miss. Wesee."

Roxanne giggled and collected her stuff.

When she saw me as she came she gasped and dropped her bag, "Oh no! What happened to you, Al?"

It happened all over again she fretted and then had a murderous expression, when they told her.

When they were done she stated, "Well, let's go and get the rest!"

By the time we got Rose from her common room, James from Ancient Runes, and Fred from Divination it had been an hour and I was definitely feeling the effects of Goyle's punches, luckily Dominque had a bruise salve in her bag and a pain reliever potion (she is who they go to when there are Quidditch injuries)

We were settled in the Room of requirement and my family was plotting ways to get back at the older Slytherins.

We couldn't decide until James grinned evilly and said "leave it to me!"

And we did.

One week later Mark Nott and Gregory Goyle II walked into the Great Hall wearing women's clothing, makeup and wigs.

James made sure the spell lasted for a week.

And then even the weeks after that, Goyle and Nott both were used as human targets by my cousins by testing new pranks all they way spell practicing.

It's always nice to know that my family has got my back because that wasn't the last time Nott and Goyle tried to hurt me.

**Authors Note: Hello, I've got to say I like the whole family dynamic thing going on, in this chapter.**

**Just so you know updates will be a tad slower because I start my bowling league tomorrow.**

**Oh, and I really want to hug Drew Carey, lol!**

**Britt**

**P.S. Thanks to all the people that review stories (even though I get so few *winkwinknudgenudge*), the awesome people who favorite, alert and all that fun crap **


	10. Brothers

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, crazy right?**

**Chapter 10- Brothers**

**Quidditch; the greatest sport ever and I, sadly, was a nervous wreck. Because I was a nervous wreck something changed between my brother and me forever;**

Breathe in. Breathe Out. In. Out. In. Out.

I kept that mantra going as Jonathan Macmillan announced Quidditch try-outs would start next Saturday after breakfast.

I. Love. Quidditch.

I have been playing Quidditch all my life and fancy myself a pretty good seeker, not up in dad's caliber but good enough to beat the relatives in a few pick-up games at the Burrow.

I have a firm belief I will royally muck up this chance to be someone other then "Harry Potter's son", "Harry potter Jr.", or my least favorite "The-chosen-ones-chosen-look-a-like". Yeah, don't ask me where these pea-brains get their nicknames.

What didn't help matters was the intense pressure that lay on my shoulders.

First there is Dad the youngest bloody seeker in a century and later captain, Mum former seeker and chaser for Hogwarts, professional chaser for the Harpies and then a Quidditch commentator for the Daily Prophet, then there is James who last year made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser. Lets not count the fact Uncle Charlie, Uncle Fred, Uncle Ron, Aunt Angelina, and Aunt Audrey all played Quidditch too while in school. AND to add on top of that entire whoopla Teddy was a chaser, Dominque is a chaser, Louis is a Keeper and Captain, and last Fred is a beater on the various Hogwarts House teams.

My entire family will look down on me if I don't make the team. I'll be an utter disappointment, Gran will never knit me a sweater, Uncle Fred will disown me as his godson, Uncle Charlie will never send me another Dragon tooth (from a baby of course), Teddy will never write me, and Dad…Oh, Dad he will never look at me the same, he wont love me, he'll ignore me and treat me as if I don't exist and he-

I must've looked worse than hippogriff dung because Scorpius dragged me away from the dungeons, to a secluded hallway.

Scorp's grey eyes held deep concern as he asked, "Al you Ok? Your face got really pale back there."

I gulped and stuttered, "Q-Quidditch, I don't think I c-can do i-it."

"What do ya mean, Al?" Scorpius said incredulously. "You're an amazing seeker we played last summer; you beat me almost every time. And that's not only because I prefer to be a chaser, it's because you have an amazing flying ability."

I looked at my best mate and smiled a bit, even though that nauseous feeling hadn't gone away, "Thanks mate. I ah- need to go talk to Mantra* about something, I'll see you a bit later."

Scorpius reluctantly let go of my arm and walked away looking back a few times.

As soon as he rounded the corner I sunk to the floor. Sure, Scorpius' words were comforting but I still couldn't possibly believe I was good enough to make the team.

I felt absolutely terrible sitting there in this dark hallway. The floor was cold, and the window across from me showed –of all things- the Quidditch pitch. The bright flags waved gaily in the air taunting me.

Light footsteps littered down the hall coming from the opposite direction Scorpius left, I was about to high tail it out of there but to my surprise it was my 13 year old brother carrying the marauders map.

He looked at me with a smirk, his brown eyes bright under his rectangular glasses, and his dark brown-almost black hair was so askew he probably thought it looked good (I personally thought he looked a bit like a homeless person), he wasn't wearing his uniform, and instead he had on a simple pair of black jeans, red shirt and gray zip-up. I knew immediately he must either have been to Hogsmeade or is about to go.

"Hey, little brother," James laughed and ruffled my already messy hair. "Don't you look down in the dumps; did you get a snake bite? Because you know you little snakes are venomous!"

I scowled at him, I wasn't in the mood for James to tease me, nor was I in the mood to hear him insult my house so I said a muffled response and attempted to walk away.

Please put emphasis on the attempted.

I say attempted because James grabbed me by the shoulders and whipped me around so we where nose to nose (I had been graced with my Uncles height and Dads skinniness, while James received the short and stocky genes).

Glaring, I shoved him away from me with an angry, "Leave me alone, James."

James rolled his eyes and grabbed me in a headlock, "Aw, come on asp, be a good little snake and answer me"

"Leave me alone, James, and stop with the damn snake jokes, I get it I'm a Slytherin, the house of Snakes." I spat, pushing him roughly away from me.

"I bloody hell will not leave you alone, Albus. What's wrong with you?" James said hotly, his eyes were a dark brown almost black as per usual when he was angry.

I growled which probably sounded pathetic towards my elder brother, but it gave me some odd confidence, "Merlin, it's nothing. Why don't you just go back and be with Fred seeing you like him so much better than me? What use am I to you, when you've got Fred and Arthur? I mean I'm just your stupid, Slytherin brother. And you are just the perfect Gryffindor golden boy, well guess what I don't care."

There I've got it off my chest.

I've been harboring these bitter feelings for the past year and a half , they've just come to surface probably because I'm so stressed with this ruddy Quidditch thing and bloody insecurities or whatever Aunt Audrey goes on about as a Mind healer.

You see before James started Hogwarts we were super close, we did everything together, we were as Aunt Hermione called us "two peas in a pod". But then James went off to Hogwarts, and when he came home for the Holidays all he wanted to do was spend time with Fred and talk about Arthur Milverton, his best mate.

Arthur was, in my opinion, the biggest git in the world.

Arthur clearly despised me for being a Slytherin, he didn't care if I was James' brother, I was in his words, "a dirty snake who shouldn't have come out from under that rock."

Charming fellow, Eh?

Of course when he was around James he acted like I was his little brother. Yeah right, I'd rather be related to Nott (Which I probably am, now that I think of it).

So, James is back and I thought after those first few days it would be the two of us again.

It never was.

Sure, we spoke but most of the times it was mere pleasantries, and small concerns, or joined letters from our parents and Lily.

But it wasn't Al and James anymore. No it was Art and James.

And I despised it, but before now I was way too polite to say anything, about feeling unneeded and unwanted by my brother and best friend.

And to add on top of that, like a cherry on a sundae, he can do know wrong since he is a perfect Gryffindor and I'm a suspicious snake, who's up to no good.

I breathed heavily and watched as James' jaw dropped but before he got another word out I scrambled for the dungeons, I ran as fast as I could, completely mortified.

I am seriously over my head.

I decided to go to the one place where I could get some advice.

My dad would help me no doubt.

So I took a left and high tailed it towards Uncle Neville's office, I would need to get there fast because James passes that way to go his Common room.

When I got to his office I knocked several times before I got an answer.

Uncle Neville looked at me surprised and gestured for me to come in. I did and plunked myself down in one of his chairs in front of his messy desk, and put my head in my hands.

Soundlessly, Uncle Neville walked towards me and lay a rough hand on my shoulder, "Al, are you alright?"

I gulped and looked up my eyes connected with his instantly; he seemed to get what I wanted, for he walked towards his fireplace in the corner and Floo called my Dad.

A few minutes later my dad came out of the Floo gracefully, his Auror robes meticulously clean, and he took a look at me and strode towards me.

He silently kneeled down in front of me with a concerned look on his handsome face, "Al, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

I looked at him and shook my head in the negative, I wasn't hurt physically.

Dad looked over at Uncle Neville who shrugged, his scarred face was troubled, and "He just came in like this. I had a feeling he needed you."

Dad nodded and replied, "Thanks Nev, do you mind if I take a walk with my son?"

"Of course you can!" Uncle Neville's face lit up, "You're Harry Potter. No one cares, and I assure you Minerva would be delighted if you stayed for dinner."

Dad grinned at his friend before looking at me, "Al why don't we take a walk? I know an excellent place where the two of us can go."

I shrugged and got up, dad lead me out of the room with a light hand on the back of my neck.

Right before we got to the first corner dad muttered a cuss, and when I looked up he was scanning the area.

"Sorry about this Al, but I need to perform an invisibility charm on us, if we want to get out of here unnoticed."

He preformed the charm, and we traveled through Hogwarts vast hallways to get to the Astronomy Tower.

When we made it to the very top dad took the charms off, and when I got a quick look at his face I saw that his eyes were far away, but almost as soon as I witnessed this it was gone, for he smiled at me and tugged my hand towards the railing.

It was a beautiful autumn day, not to warm not to cold, the sun was shining and students roamed around happily, enjoying their warm weekend before the bitter winter set in.

I let out a hearty sigh as the wind blew through my ruffled hair.

"So Al, want to tell your dear old dad what's wrong?" My dad asked a few minutes later.

I looked down at him (he was sitting on a step not far from where I overlooked the grounds), and shrugged.

He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes, "Albus, come sit by me."

I took one last look towards the lake to see the Giant squid splashing a few students, to my amusement, before I walked over towards the older man.

I sat next to my dad feeling small, as he put a long arm around my shoulders and begin to speak not above a whisper, "How about I tell you something you don't know about me? In return though you need to tell me what's bugging you, Deal?"

"Sure" I spoke for the first time, eager to have dad tell me something about him that I didn't know.

"Alright," He said quietly, "This isn't too pleasant but, I think you are mature enough to handle it. In my fourth year of Hogwarts Cedric Diggory was murdered, that was really my first experience with death other than my parents as a baby, and I had no idea how to cope. So, one day I was able to sneak out of my dorm and just take a walk, and as I did I found myself here. As I looked across the grounds I remember feeling lost, and alone, and by that time Sirius had already left to do work for Dumbledore, so I had no one really, well in my head. This place helped me cope, seeing as I couldn't sleep, every night till the day before we left on the train I came here to deal with the grief and guilt."

I was staring at my Dad, mouth agape and was about to say something but he continued, "My fifth year was horrid. I couldn't talk to Sirius, Dumbledore was ignoring me, Umbridge mad my life hell, and then I made one of my biggest mistakes of my life. I lead Sirius unknowingly to his death. I was a mess afterwards, I nearly destroyed the headmasters office, and screamed at the man till I was horse in the throat, but the old man took in stride, pissed me off even more, ya know?"

I unconsciously nodded in agreement.

"You do that. You're ridiculously calm, makes us even angrier." Dad's eyes popped open in surprise.

"Do I really?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

I nervously laughed, "Yeah, its rather annoying."

"Hmm, sorry, I know its rather frustrating; must've picked it up from…" Dad's voice trailed off and I watched as his eyes glanced over towards the edge of the Astronomy tower and almost imperceptible winced, before turning back to me with his eyes shut once again.

"Well, after I destroyed the office and was free to go, I checked in on your Aunts and Uncles, before coming here. There I was again dealing with another death that made my guilt palpable to the others and this was someone who… I loved greatly. I was able to relieve some pain by coming here alone. This was a safe haven if you will, until my sixth year."

Dad's face was naturally pale but it was bone white now as he talked about Sirius, my concern over rid my curiosity, "Dad, you don't have to say anymore, I'll tell you what's wrong."

Dad's eyes opened once again they were rather watery to my embarrassment, "No, Albus let me finish."

He settled back eyes closed once again, "My sixth year was…different. As you know I was learning how to destroy Tom Riddle, with Dumbledore as my teacher. I-I was always closer, if you will too him than other students, because of my unique position in the war, but he was rather fond of me, and the feelings were mutual, as I'm sure you know given your name. I was Dumbledore's man through and through."

He opened his eyes and looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I could tall he had a smile on his face, "The former minster called me that after I wouldn't be his poster boy, and I accepted that name proudly, quite funny how much it bothered Scrimegour. But anyways, as you know I was there yet again when someone I cared about died."

My eyes were trained on dads form, he was staring off into space as if reliving the memory, "I won't go into to much detail, about Albus Dumbledore's Death, but I will say when I watched him it happen, I never looked at this place the same. Just like when I go to the Department of Mysteries, I get a lump in my throat that I can't seem to dispel, and no matter how hard I try that hurt is still there, not as strong and potent as when it first happened but it's still there."

Dad looked out with a small smile, "After the battle of Hogwarts your Uncle George helped me realize how important I was to him and all your Aunts and Uncles, and I sort of helped him to I think a bit with him losing Fred. Do you see what I mean Al? This place is great for grief, so let your grief out, my boy!" When I didn't respond dad asked again.

"So tell me Al, why you are so distressed?"

My dad's soulful green eyes bore into mine, and me and my problems suddenly felt insignificant to Dads problems as a kid. I mean the man had to watch people he cared about and even loved be killed. And here I am whining about my big brother not wanting me, it makes my problem feel small and stupid.

"Never mind Dad, it's really no big deal." I said unconvincingly.

Dad eyes narrowed, "Spill it Albus, I didn't leave my very important job to hear my son spout rubbish."

I blinked, Can't hide much from Dad.

"Well," I started staring at my shoes, "It all started when Macmillan said he would hold Quidditch trials next weekend."

Dad interrupted me with a smile, "Well, that's good. You love Quidditch, and you're an amazing player."

I felt me cheeks heat up, "Thanks, but I was- still am- nervous, so badly did the nerves effect me, Scorpius had to drag me out of the room. He took me to a deserted hallway and we talked, I eventually convinced him to go, and not ten minutes later James showed up. You see before he came I was afraid if I don't make the team you'll be disappointed in me, and disown me."

I winced, as dad straightened up he knew what was coming, but continued on, "I wasn't in the best of moods when he came around, to begin with so when we kind of clashed, I sort-of blew up at him."

Dad scratched the back of his neck nervously, probably thinking this was a better problem for mum to sort out, no doubt, and opened his mouth several times before he actually spoke, "Well, what did you exactly say to him? And Al, I don't care if you play Quidditch or not you're my son and I love you, more than anything."

I bit my lip, and my eyes stared to water, "Thanks dad, I love you two but back to James, I told him the truth. What I've been feeling, lately."

"What have you been feeling lately, Al?" Dad asked gently.

"Left out I guess," I murmured, "James and I we used to be so close and now it's like I don't even know him. He's always spending time with Fred and that git Arthur, and he seems not to care about me anymore. And I think it's because I'm a Slytherin, I mean he is always making fun of me because I'm the first Potter to be a Slytherin, its just…hard I guess."

Dads face softened and he ran a hand through my hair, "Oh, Al why didn't you say anything, to him, or your mum and I? We would've spoken with him, if you couldn't?"

I sniffled, "I didn't want James to have to feel forced to spend time with me."

Suddenly, another voice broken from behind Dad and I, "Blimey, Al, I didn't realize you were feeling like that. I just thought you were busy with classes and stuff, that's why I haven't been spending time with you! I don't care that you're a Slytherin either. And I'm not making fun of you, I'm just teasing you, like how Uncle Bill teases dad and Uncle Ron, you know?"

James appeared suddenly as if he had been in plain sight the entire time, by removing my invisibility cloak and Dad smiled softly at him, "Hello James, nice of you to finally reveal yourself."

James laughed, and sat on my other side ruffling his hair, "Hey Dad, how're ya doing? Mum alright?"

"Good, Good, everything is going well" He said waving a hand around, nonchalantly.

James looked back at me, I stared at him wide eyed.

"Al, know one can replace you, you're my little brother, and if you would stop and tell me what's wrong next time maybe we could sort stuff out better."

Dad beamed and James proudly, while I stared dumbly back at him for blurting, "Where'd you get my cloak?"

James snickered, "Well, I had Scorpius get it for me because I was going to ah-," He looked to dad quickly, who mumbled, "I've gone deaf for the next ten seconds."

James beamed, "Yes, well, I was going to sneak you out with me through the one-eyed witch passageway, so we could spend the day together in Hogsmeade."

I gaped at my brother before groaning, "I'm such an idiot, James I'm so sorry, and I ruined everything."

"It's cool, Al, We always have next week."

The lump that had left my throat came back full force.

"Um, Al, you ok? You're looking' kind of green," James asked patting me lightly on the book.

Dad looked on in concern as I groaned, "Quidditch."

James grunted, "Huh?"

"They are holding try-outs next week."

"Yeah, and?"

Dad broke in for me dryly and said, "Your brother is a tad nervous, and has a ridiculous notion that we'll disown him if he doesn't make the team."

"Why!" James shouted, making me jump a foot high in the air, "You're great at Quidditch. Did someone say otherwise, because I'll beat them to a bloody pulp if they did?"

I shook my head.

"Then what's wrong? Your good at the game and that's all that matters."

I nodded, the lump in my throat lessened.

James sighed and rolled his eyes, "Tomorrow, me and you the Quidditch pitch, we'll practice. Deal? Besides I can't have you disowned, who'll, I sneak out with to visit Teddy with?"

I looked up, nodded enthusiastically and shook my brother's hand, but James would have none of that for he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

We let go quickly when dad chuckled and spoke, "Well, boys I'm very proud that the two of you sorted that out, for I am certainly hungry, and would love to eat."

I only noticed then that I missed lunch and was starving.

Both James and I nodded enthusiastically, and followed dad to the crowded Great Hall, where I had to endure many whispered conversations about me and my Dad but it all was really worth it, because I knew my brother cared about no matter what.

**A/N: Hello, to anyone who is actually reading this! I just want thank the person who left that review in chapter 8 about Bush, I just want say I totally agree with what you said Bush did help, he probably has done more than we give him credit for but I don't know there was always something about him that rubbed me the wrong way (I responded here because I couldn't PM you for some reason). Aright then on to fun stuff I totally got my high score in bowling this week, I was ridiculously proud of myself (If you want to know it was 179, heh you probably don't but :p)**

**Please Review! Thanks to those who did review including my favorite reviewer AmiliaPadfoot, lol you probably deserve a trophy for reviewing this thing. And anyone else who faved, alerted and all that, THANKS.**

**Adios~ Brittany**

**PS I made a little * next to the name Mantra because that's what I named the DADA professor!**


	11. Gran

**Disclaimer- I do not own Al or Molly, nor do I own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 11- Gran**

**The summer following my second year was quiet; I spent most of my time between Potter Manor, Malfoy Manor, and the Burrow, doing pretty much nothing with my siblings, mates, and cousins. But there was one day when it was just Gran and I; I've got to say it was pretty insightful;**

"The Burrow!" I exclaimed from inside the fireplace, and I was soon whisked away to one of my favorite places in the world.

I stepped out of the fireplace, brushed myself off and looked around a bit miffed, nobody was here!

This is practically unheard of, the burrow always has at least three people in at all times, and now no one, what was the world coming to!

I sighed about to go back home and work on my summer homework when I heard a noise coming from upstairs, I immediately brightened, and went to investigate who was moving around upstairs.

I walked up the crooked steps with a smile on my face, but as I went higher the smile slowly fell, for I hear a distinct crying sound coming from Gran's room.

The door was opened a crack and I slowly, but steadily looked through it with a frown.

What I found scared me more than any words could describe. On the bed my Gran sat holding a book, or an album of some sort, and she was crying steadily, small sobs erupted from chest.

I couldn't watch her suffer anymore so I quietly knocked on the door, and said, "Gran?"

Quicker than I could say Quidditch, Gran's wand was on me, but when she saw who it was she lowered it.

"Albus, you gave me a fright I'm sorry, dear." She hiccupped through her tears, which she was now trying to hide.

I slowly made my way into the room; it was very comfy, with a big bed with a very Weasley-esque quilt, a stand up mirror, and a dresser.

All in all simple like my Gran.

From what Dad and Mum say Gran hasn't changed much in later years accept she's a bit grayer, more lined and a bit more subdued after Grandpa died.

"Are you alright? I heard you crying and I got worried," I said biting my lip and staring at the scuff on my sneaker.

"Thank you dear I'm fine."

I sighed and looked up, Gran was no longer crying but I could tell it was taking her a herculean effort not to break out into sobs in front of me.

I put on a fake smile and moved so I was standing next to where she was sitting, "Whatcha looking' at, Gran?"

Her brown eyes – identical to Mum's and Lily's – softened and she patted the spot next to her, "I'm looking at an old album would you like to see, Al?"

I sat down next to her gently and looked at her expectantly; she smiled and went to the beginning.

The first photo brought a smile to my face it was an old photo from before the war (this was obvious for Uncle Fred was alive and well in the picture), it took place in front of the burrow, and in what I would say was dad's fourth year. On the far left trying to almost edge out of the frame of the picture, was Uncle Percy looking rather pompous with his nose permanently stuck in the air, Uncle George and his Twin were making faces behind Uncle Percy. Next to them Uncle Charlie stood grinning, trying not to laugh at their antics, Grandpa was next with his arms around Gran who was smiling softly and looking between the twins with a disproving glare and grinning at the end of the line where the trio stood. Uncle Bill was next; he had his arms around Mum, who was grinning up at him with an adoring expression. What amused me the most though was Uncle Ron rolling his eyes and grabbing Dad from somewhere beyond the edge of the photo and throwing his arm around him, then when dad got in the picture he smiled bashfully and looked to his left and pulled Aunt Hermione into his arms where she giggled.

"This," Gran began, "was taken right after the 1994 World Cup. Your Grandfather and I wanted a family picture, because with the unexpected attack at the Cup, we realized how precious this brood really was. One of our last family photos with-"

She cut herself off abruptly, tears coming to her eyes as she no doubt thought of Uncle Fred.

I looked up at her she seemed as if she was looking into the past; perhaps thinking of the day this was taken?

She continued after a long silence with a small motherly smile, "Your father was still convinced he wasn't an unofficial Weasley, and didn't think he should be in the picture, your Uncle Ron convinced him otherwise."

I grinned, "Dad can be stubborn."

Gran gave a watery chuckle, "Yes, he can, and that's a reason I knew he and your mother would fall in love. When they had you and your siblings, your grandfather said you lot would be the most stubborn children England has ever been graced with."

I felt a small tug in my gut; I could now barely remember the man.

I recovered with a smile, Gran turned the page, and I gave a big grin.

The picture was of Dad and Uncle Ron, their arms thrown around each others shoulders, shaking their heads and grinning.

Gran seemed especially misty-eyed as she looked at their innocent faces and I realized this too was probably before Voldemort returned.

"They were always such good boys; they had to grow up to fast though." Gran sighed.

I contemplated this; I never thought of the fact he would only be a few years older than me now and he was fighting, with the strength no doubt of a man.

A sudden thought came to my head and I voiced to my Gran.

"Gran," I said softly causing her to look at me, though I only felt her gaze for I was staring at Dad's bright grin, "what was Dad like? I mean was he different before the war? Different before he defeated Voldemort?"

I felt Gran give a small twitch at 'Voldemort', but otherwise she stayed quiet.

She, then, sighed, "Well, Al, Yes he was different before HE came back, and was even more different when he defeated HIM, but he was Always Harry, Always."

I blinked and was going to question further but Gran continued, "When I met your dad for the first time he was a polite eleven year old boy, who seemed lost. Of course I really hadn't realized at the time exactly who he was but when I did all I could think was "Poor dear". I knitted your Father a Weasley sweater that year for I heard your father and Ron were best friends, it made heart warm to know he wasn't arrogant or too good for anyone when he sent me the sweetest thank you note. We invited him to stay with us the next year and when he arrived, he was so polite, always "Please", and "Thank You", more than I could say for my own boys. As the years went on he became a Weasley in all sense of the name, the boys excepted him as their brother, Arthur and I as a son and your mum, well she just fell in love with him." Gran sighed sadly and I patted her hand, "Then the war came, I tried to shield them from the horrors but your father was smack dab in the middle of it. When he lost Sirius I was afraid we would lose our Harry but no he became even more determined."

Gran looked out the window with a frown, "Then we lost Dumbledore, out of most people Harry took it the worst. He was always very close to him, more so than many can say. I truly thought Harry was going to break down but no he was determined to complete the mission Dumbledore left him."

I broke in with a small smile, "You didn't like that did you?"

"Not at all, I tried everything to keep them from leaving," Gran smiled at me, and for a moment I could have sworn mum was smiling at me, "I did everything from guilt-lectures to keeping the trio apart."

She frowned then and I tightened my grip on her hand, "But I'm afraid it was inevitable, they were forced to flee at your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's wedding. I worried constantly, and not just over them I had so much to lose…"

She trailed sobs wracked her body, and I wrapped my thin arms around my grandmother, as she cried. It was in its own way nice to see how much she cared for her family, but it pained me greatly to see her reduced to this.

"Oh, Gran, everyone who fought then knew the risk; they wanted a better world for the future generation, me, and us, all of us. I know you worried and it must have been dreadful but they in the end won even if we did lose. I doubt grandpa or Uncle Fred would like you reliving these nightmares."

A little while later Gran calmed down enough to look at me and say, "You are without a doubt your father's son."

I felt my entire chest warm, like I did every time someone said that, but this time coming from Gran it meant the entire world.

**Authors Note- Sup! Sorry about the delay my laptop got a mega virus and my dad had to wipe everything out ****L **

**Brittany**


	12. Surprise

**Disclaimer; No I don't own Harry Potter but I do own a crappy laptop.**

**Chapter 12- Surprise**

**I don't think I was ever so nervous for another person until it was time for Lily Luna Potter, my little sister, to be sorted;**

Scorpius and I sat at the Slytherin Table catching up with one of our close friends, Jillian Baskerville, waiting for the sorting to begin. Jill was a year above Scorpius and I, she was very pretty with long auburn hair and greenish-blue eyes. We always have gotten along, but we really hadn't been friends until Scorpius and I made the Quidditch team last year, where Jill played as a chaser.

We were talking about our summers when Uncle Neville walked in with first years trailing behind him with stunned expressions.

I quickly sought out Lily and Hugo, who were near the front, their vivid red hair stuck out against the other midgets, and it also helped that they were tall.

Scorpius whispered to me as the sorting hat sang its song, "What house do you think Lily will be in?"

I contemplated that; what house would she be in?

I really had no clue because she seemed to be able to fit into any house really.

She was brave like a Gryffindor, Intelligent like a Ravenclaw, Loyal like a Hufflepuff and Resourceful like a Slytherin.

I looked at Scorpius and shrugged, "We really didn't talk much about it, and she said when I was a first year that she wanted to be with us in Slytherin but I don't really know what the Hat will do with her."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and grinned, 'It would be nice if she was with us."

"Yeah, it'd be fun to rub in James face."

"Will you two be quiet?" Jill hissed from across.

Scorpius and I snickered, and I leaned in closer to him, so we could talk quieter.

"Well," Scorpius started as Brian **(Bree+an) **Finnigan was sorted into Gryffindor, "what about Hugo?"

I had no clue.

Hugo was always so unlike Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione it was hard to say.

He was always a bit cowardly, and quiet unlike my brave and loud Aunt and Uncle. So if he made into the Gryffindor I would be a tiny bit surprised.

I was worried about the kid; he had been worrying all summer, about where he would be sorted. He had seen how upset (apparently) Uncle Ron was when Rose hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor, he probably was terrified Uncle Ron was going to disown him.

Maybe he would end up in Hufflepuff? He was always fair. Maybe Ravenclaw? He was very intelligent.

I whispered quietly to Scorpius, "I don't know, maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"

"What about Slytherin?"

I snorted and Jill kicked me, I stuck my tongue out at her, "Nah. Hugo wouldn't want to disappoint Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron is still highly prejudiced; he rarely looks me in the eye anymore and only speaks to me when he has to. Well, you know how he his."

I saw from the corner of my Scorpius wince, Uncle Ron wasn't the most welcoming of Scorpius, or the most accepting of me as a Slytherin.

When I first came home he acted normal but when I mentioned Scorpius he stiffened and glared at me but before he could open his mouth Dad dragged him out of the room, all I know from what happened next was that they got into a huge row.

Since then he never acted the same around me, and when Scorpius was around he would be downright hostile.

I was dragged out of gloomy thoughts, by a burst of applause around me; a good looking boy walked over with a tiny smirk, and sat down in between Blake Higgs and Jill.

I sighed and put a well-bred smirk on my face, and put hand out, "Potter, Albus Potter, welcome to Slytherin."

The tiny smirk on his face dropped, his jaw dropped and light blue eyes widened, he hesitantly took my hand, "Uh-h, thanks, I'm Oliver Higgs."

He quickly dropped my hand and proceeded to look at Scorpius who put on a haughty look, "Malfoy," He drawled, "Scorpius Malfoy."

The light brown haired boy blinked and shook his head in amazement.

Then Blake, who I really didn't know but knew he was a year below me and very private, spoke quietly from across the table, "Nice Job, Oliver."

The little boy swelled up in pride, "Thanks, Blake."

"Your brother, Higgs?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blake met my eyes, his midnight blue ones and my emerald green connected, "Yes, Potter, he is."

I smiled at him, before turning my head back to Uncle Neville with a sigh.

I listened as kids were sorted, and after what felt like an eternity, "Potter, Lily" was called.

I sat up straight, traded a look with my brother from across the room, which showed he was too, nervous for their little sister, and listened as people whispered about Harry Potters daughter.

"Go Lily!" James yelled, and the hall laughed.

Uncle Neville gave James a look which made James blush.

It felt like forever as the hat contemplated a place for Lily, and then it shouted loud and clear… "Slytherin!"

The room was silent, just as they were for me until Scorpius and I jumped up and cheered, that pushed the others to do as well.

I could see James pout from the Gryffindor table, he wanted Lily with him in Gryffindor, I could tell. But when I looked back seconds later he was grinning and making faces at me.

As Lily rushed over I patted the seat next to me, she ran over and I gave her a huge hug and I whispered, "I'm so proud of you!"

She giggled and high-fived Scorpius (and she only blushed a little bit, woo!) who was grinning.

Soon it quieted down and the sorting started again.

"Two Potters in Slytherin can't wait to tell Professor Dumbledore, we had a bet you know." I said chuckling to my sister and Scorpius.

They traded weird looks over my head, probably because I made a bet with a dead guy, who was a painting.

I continued with, "Lil, this is Jillian Baskerville; she's a fourth year, and a friend of mine."

Jillian gave my sister a dazzling smile which Lily returned shyly, "Nice to meet you but Albus pay attention to the sorting."

I gave a disgruntled noise at which Lily and Scorpius laughed at.

I glanced over at Uncle Neville, who called out, "Pucey, Katherine", and a tiny, dark haired girl walked to the hat eagerly, and placed the tattered old thing on her head.

A few seconds later the Hat called out, "Slytherin!" where we greeted her loudly.

She came over and sat by Lily, the seemed to already know each other.

I looked at my sister expectantly and she sighed exasperated, "Al, this is my friend, Kate, We met on the train. Kate, this is my brother Albus."

The girl looked at me with blue almost green eyes and smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, Albus."

"Likewise, but call me Al." I smiled and then shot a glare at Lily who shrugged delicately.

"Lily, dear, what about me?" Scorpius drawled.

Lily rolled her eyes and her tiny cheeks turned a dull red, "Kate, the albino git over there is my brother's best mate, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp meet Kate.

Kate laughed at Scorpius' affronted expression, and waved a bit.

"It is an honor to meet your acquaintance, Miss Pucey." Scorpius said flashing a charming grin.

The poor girl looked so flustered; she looked away as Lily introduced her to Oliver Higgs, who she must have spoken to when I was listening.

I got a warning kick under the table from Jill, to shut up, so I went back to watching the kids get sorted.

There were a few more people called before, "Weasley, Hugo", Hugo, who had sprouted up over the last two years, was taller than all the first years, he inherited Aunt Hermione's brown eyes, which lead most people believe Lily and Hugo were twins, because the looked and acted so much alike, (Both my sister and Hugo, had bright red hair, which was slightly curly, dark chocolate brown eyes, and the Weasley height).

I watched as Rose sat up straight and bit her nails (a nervous habit she picked up from her Granddad Granger), from the Ravenclaw Table.

The sorting hat was taking a long time, and traded various looks with my cousins and siblings, all were nervous.

The silence wore on, and Lily was fidgeting next to me, Scorpius' eyebrows were raised so high I could barely see them.

Finally, the Hat shouted, to everyone's astonishment… "Slytherin!"

I watched as Rose's mouth hang open, James' eyes literally pop out of his skull, Fred spluttered through his ready applauses, Lorcan just shook his head bemused and went back to the Quibbler, Lysander was gaping at Hugo, Molly and Louis were trading astonished looks, Roxie was staring at Hugo as if she never saw him before and Lily had a secretive smile on her lightly freckled face.

In the pit of my stomach I had a bad feeling about this, Uncle Ron was going to be pissed, and Aunt Hermione would be surprised no doubt but she would accept him.

I knocked all odd thoughts out of my head and began a loud applause, which echoed through the room, luckily Rose picked her jaw off the floor at the same time I began clapping so she joined me followed by the rest of the hall.

As Hugo got to our table I saw him hesitate, the first time I saw apprehension on his face, I elbowed Scorpius and said, "Budge up a bit, Mate."

He did, and I called, "Hugo! Over here," I patted the spot in-between me and Lily.

I saw clear relief on his freckled face as he moved quickly next to me.

"Thanks, Al" He said quietly from next to me, as we dug into the lavish feast.

I looked down at him and smiled, "It's cool, and you're my cousin. We're family, and family sticks together."

I watched my younger cousin nod solemnly and go back to picking at his food.

This is what caught my attention immediately, not the sad eyes, not the slump of the shoulders, not the down turn of his lips, no none of that nonsense. What caught my attention was he wasn't stuffing his face and inhaling the food.

"Hey, Hugo, what's wrong? Aren't you happy, you were sorted into Slytherin?" I asked very quietly, so I thought only Hugo and I could hear my voice but I was mistaken.

Hugo looked up at me with his big brown eyes and my heart almost broke at the broken look in them, "It's just, do you think dad will no longer love me? I mean he was so upset last year when Rosie didn't make into Gryffindor, but all he kept saying was "At least it wasn't Slytherin." And now here I am in Slytherin- which I don't mind, I love being here with you and Lily, even Scorpius- but Dad he- is just so against this house. Look how he's been treating you and your only his nephew, imagine his son! A Snake! His worst nightmare must becoming true. And mum she will say she accepts it and all that Hippogriff dung, but deep down she'll be upset."

The poor kid said this all in one long breath, I blinked a few times to let it all process in my head.

I looked at my youngest male cousin, he was always the one who cried if another person was hurt, he was the one who would play what everyone else wanted, he was the one who watched out for Lily at muggle primary school, he was practically my brother, and here he was almost in tears because my git of an Uncle, his father has been spewing nonsense into the boy's head.

I threw an arm around his skinny shoulders, "Hugo, your father will love you no matter what, he's your dad. He's the guy who taught you to walk, he's the one who sang you to sleep, he's the guy who read you "Babbity Rabbity" as a tot, he's the one who taught you to ride a broom, he showed you how to pick a muggle lock, he almost died to just have you with Aunt Hermione. He is your hero. He'll love you through thick and thin. He will be upset at first but I have no doubt Dad and Aunt Hermione will knock some bloody sense into him."

Hugo laughed at the last bit and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, Albus" Hugo said to me with a grin.

I waved a hand and remarked, "No problem, mate. Here try some of this Treacle Tart, Its' even better than Tootsie's! And this one is much better than Twinkle's recipe."

Hugo's eyes widened, our house elf, Tootsie, was well known for his amazing desserts (just as Twinkle was well known for her amazing dinners), and Treacle Tart was Dads, James, and my favorite, so for it to be better than his…Well lets just say it's pretty astounding.

The two of us dug in and before long Hugo was laughing and talking to Oliver about, how the Cannons still may have a chance this year (which just so you know, they will not, they haven't improved much in these last years), and I was off in my own world with Scorpius.

It was until we were heading out of the hall, almost to the door, I noticed Jill staring at me.

I told Scorpius to go ahead, and hung back with Jill so we were at the end of the Slytherin line, "What's up Jill?"

She just kept looking at me, when I raised my eyebrows; she just shook her head and smiled, "You're sweet Albus. I heard what you said to Hugo, it was just so mature and well-handled. You're a good guy Albus Potter."

I blushed at her compliments, and blushed even more when she kissed me on the cheek before catching up to Quidditch Captain Gracie Sheffield.

I shook my head grinning, and followed the Slytherins to the dungeons, never noticing a certain Gryffindor boy glaring at me.

**Author's Note; Hi-I! Sorry about the wait I got a mega virus on my laptop, which made me lose EVERYTHIBNG -.- Yes to say I wasn't pleased was an understatement. I wasn't pleased either with this chapter but I did think it would be fun to through Hugo in Slytherin cuz I'm evil and it gives me lots of material to use ****J Oh and I don't hate Ron, I actually really like him but the next few chappies may not ahh show his good side (so oops). Oh and if anyone watches SHERLOCK they will get so many freakin' houseponts you'll win the house cup12x's over, cuz that show is my newest obsession (series 2 comes out over in Britain and the likes in the autumn but in the States we have to wait till like 2012, but I LOVE Itunes ;) **

**Ta-ta, **

**Britt**


	13. Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own a new Slytherin bracelet and Hogwarts Crest T-shirt.**

**Chapter 13- Snape**

**I can remember quite vividly when I met Severus Snape for the first time;**

I was at the base of the gargoyle in front of Aunt Minerva's office with Lily at my side, thinking of a password so I could enter and after a gazillion attempts I muttered, "Chess?"

And the gargoyle moved out of the way, and sent a wink to me and my sister.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded up the steps with Lily following me giggling.

When we got to the door I knocked lightly on the door and a few seconds later, "Enter" was heard.

So, I put a hand on my sister's shoulder, and opened the door.

The office, from what Dad has told me, barely changed in the last twenty-some years, but of course that wasn't completely Aunt Minerva changed it up a bit, adding a few things here or there, but according to Dad it creeps him out because its as if Dumbledore never left the old office.

Aunt Minerva was at her desk, and looked up as we walked in; she smiled a bit at us before asking, "What do I owe this pleasure? And it's only the second day of term; please tell me you two haven't gotten in trouble already?"

The last part was said with a frown which made me laugh, "Aunt Minerva, we just came to say hello."

She looked at me closely probably knowing I was lying, before looking at Lily who was staring at the portraits (most were asleep some were staring at her, they had come to know me rather well over the last few years), and saying "Your sister would like to use the Floo, wouldn't she?"

I blinked before grinning, "You're almost as good as Dumbledore!"

I waved to him in his portrait and I got a cheerful wave right back, when I looked book at Aunt Minerva she was blushing, to my immense amusement.

"Enough, Potter, Lily go ahead and Floo your parents but make it quick." Lily grinned at Aunt Minerva, and rushed to the fireplace.

I knew this would take a bit so I walked over to Dumbledore's portrait (whom over the past two years have talked to tons of times, He was a delightful fellow) and smiled, "Good Morning, sir."

The old man's eyes twinkled, "Hello, my boy."

"I win the bet." I remarked smugly.

Dumbledore sighed, "I guess you did, I will talk to your father, but I make no promises."

"That's all I ask, sir."

I few weeks ago I asked Dumbledore to speak with my dad about allowing me to learn the basics of Legilmency and Occlumency, so I could be better prepared if dark forces should arise. Yeah, I wanted to be able to protect myself, even though mum keeps saying nothing bad will come and I don't need to protect myself, but as dad says all the time just because Voldemort is gone it doesn't mean that all of the centuries of dark arts are gone.

Aunt Minerva looked over to us and asked, "What are you to blathering about?"

"We are not blathering." We said at the same time, which made me snicker and Dumbledore chuckle.

Aunt Minerva gave us a strange look and muttered something under her breath(which sounded suspiciously like, "That's what Harry gets for naming his son after Albus) before smoothing out her features, "Al, how is your cousin, Hugo, I was most shocked at last nights turn of events?"

I ran a hand through my hair before shrugging, "He was real worried last night at the Feast but I managed to calm him down some but I think he's still worried about Uncle Ron."

"I was afraid of that, Ronald Weasley is a good man but he can be very ah biased." Aunt Minerva said lightly.

"Yeah, I know the git has barely spoken into me in the last three years." I scowled.

"Albus!" Aunt Minerva and Dumbledore scolded me.

Suddenly another voice broke in, it was silky and laced with a bit of venom, "Well, Well, I might have expected nepotism with Albus, Minerva but never with you. I believe I was wrong."

I turned around and looked towards Dumbledore's left, and there was a portrait of a man with black hair, big nose and was as pale as a ghost, who looked as if he just awakened.

Aunt Minerva glared at the portrait, "Severus, I do not promote favoritism; I am merely talking to my nephew."

She sniffed once and went back to writing a letter.

I raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore in question; he just shrugged and spoke towards the man next to him, "Severus I would like to introduce you to Albus Potter."

I held back a grin at the pride in his voice when he said my name, I even noticed from the corner of my eye Aunt Minerva roll her eyes, but I was most amused when Severus Snape scowled and sneer at my name (which I personally liked, people never understand I like a name like Albus Severus but I think it has class).

"I should have known. Potter was always an idiot." The man sneered.

I chuckled, "Yes, Dad can be an idiot but when it comes to my name I think my parents did a rather good job. Although I can only dream of what they were thinking when they named James."

The Greasy haired man looked me in the eyes and he froze, to my confusion, and I went on to say, "I mean Professor Dumbledore is awesome (although like dad he is terrible at making bets), and you're really brave from what dad's went on about. But they really had it coming to them when the named him after two ruddy marauders."

I shook my head sadly before looking up at Snape.

Snape to his credit only looked mildly shocked, and was able to speak coherently, "Potter, what did you just say?"

"Hmm, what the part of about Headmaster Dumbledore being awesome," I sent a wink to Dumbledore who grinned at me, "or the part about my middle name being Severus?" I asked slyly.

Snape gaped at me before putting his mask back up and asked, "Well, then what House are you in?"

It was a Saturday which meant I was in muggle attire (Black t-shirt, black jeans and trainers), so the question was relevant.

I looked up at him with a smirk, "Slytherin," He looked shocked, "What? You expect because Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor, I would be? Well, sir, you are wrong, for Lily and I are both in Slytherin."

I watched as the stoic professor's mouth open and close repeatedly and just when he was about to say something, Lily came out of the fireplace her clothing rumpled but she had a beautiful smile on he pale face.

"Mum and Dad, happy?" I asked with a grin.

Lily giggled, "Of course, Dad was ecstatic, he was really happy to have another Slytherin in the family."

"I knew he would, how 'bout, mum?"

Lily twirled a strand of her fiery red hair, "She was very pleased, and asked me to tell you to watch out for Hugh and me."

I through her an affronted look, "Did she really think Scorp and I wouldn't?

She shrugged and said, "Mum was very surprised to her about Hugo but dad wasn't and they promised to not tell Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron, before Hugo does."

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from behind me and I turned to see Dumbledore looking at me expectantly.

I returned the look blankly, until sudden realization dawned on me, Lily and Dumbledore had never met face to well portrait. (Out of all of us I was the only one to actually meet him).

"Lily, I would like you to meet Professor Dumbledore, my namesake." Then I blinked, "And Lils, that man next to him is Professor Snape, whom I've only met today."

Lily looked up at them with a sweet grin, "Nice to meet you, sirs'."

Dumbledore looked at her with a bright smile, "It is an honor Miss Potter, I've only had the pleasure of meeting Harry's middle child before today, and I now have the honor of meeting you, my dear."

Lily blushed lightly, "Dad's always spoke highly of you, sir. So please let me say the honor is all mine."

I watched Dumbledore grin, I turned my head towards Snape who was staring at Lily morosely, "You alright, sir?"

"I'm fine, Potter." Snape snapped snippily.

I just shrugged and listened to Lily greet the man, "Hello, sir."

"Miss Potter" Snape said quietly.

Lily looked at him curiously, "Is it true you knew our Grandmother Lily?"

Snape flinched and nodded slightly.

"Oh, that marvelous, I wish we knew her, Dad says I look a bit like her, apparently I have her eye-shape, ears and nose, just like dad." Lily babbled cheerily.

Professor Snape looked highly uncomfortable, "Yes you do resemble her."

Lily beamed and was about to say something when Aunt Minerva cut in, "Albus, Lily you need to go, I can't allow anyone think I play favorites."

I grinned, "Alright, I see when I'm not wanted. I'll talk to you later Professor Dumbledore. It was lovely to meet you, Professor Snape. Come Lily Scorpius is probably waiting for us."

Lily pouted and waved goodbye to the portraits, "It was nice to meet you both but I have to join him and his best mate, or I'll get lost."

We said hasty goodbyes to the Headmistress, and just as I was leaving I said, "You know Headmistress, Professor Dumbledore always said Dad was his favorite Pupil, why can't you just admit I'm yours?"

Aunt Minerva's lips thinned, "Out, Potter."

I left with a grin on my face.

**Authors Note: G'day, or night whichever, sorry for the long wait to anyone who actually reads the story but I've been busy with finals, reading X-Men Fics (New movie is awesome check it out, Professor X and Magneto have some serious chemistry) and trying to find a way to occupy my summer. Well anyways, this chapter sucks, so sorry, and I recommend you check out a little one shot I wrote , I know I'm shamelessly plugging my own story ;)**

**Britt**


	14. Courage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own a picture of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman as Sherlock and John taped on my desk :P**

**Chapter 14- Courage**

**It was a week before Hugo finally got the courage to write home, and well, if it wasn't for me the boy would never have written home;**

Scorpius, Lily, and I watched as Hugo pace back and forth for a good twenty minutes, from a couch in the Slytherin common room, all three of us wondering when he would finally get the courage to write his parents about his surprising placing in Slytherin House.

For the last seven days Hugo has been using the excuse, that he was to busy getting use to Hogwarts to write his parents, even though he has gone as far as telling his sister, every cousin, and family friend within Hogwarts not to say where he was sorted.

We all knew he was scared of his Dad's reaction, and didn't want to ruin the fantasy Uncle Ron had made up of Hugo going into Gryffindor, making mischief and one day becoming Keeper for the House team. Believe me when I say that was a fantasy, for Hugo was now a Slytherin hated breaking the rules and was utter pants at Quidditch.

Finally after ten minutes I got frustrated and jumped up and grabbed Hugo by the shoulders, "Hugo! Stop the pacing, it'll be fine. Just write to them already, they've got to be suspicious enough as it is."

I watched as Hugo deflated in front of me, and suddenly an idea came to my head.

"Scorpius, Lily," I turned to my best mate and sister, "do you mind if I steal Hugo, for a bit?"

Lily bit her lip clearly worried for him, "Alright,"

"Go ahead mate," Scorpius looked at Lily with a grin, "want to go flying? I can sneak you out, under Al's cloak?"

Lily blushed at the attention my best friend was giving her and nodded her head, "Can I use your broom Al?"

I thought about my beautiful Lightning Bolt 3.0 that was sitting in the Broom Shed outside and thought of the wind in my air, that feeling of adrenalin…NO! Hugo needs me.

"Go ahead Lils, but Scorp, please don't let me have to visit my sister in the Hospital wing, Dad wouldn't be too pleased, nor would mum."

Lily glared at me as Scorpius gulped thinking an angry Harry Potter was a bad one, "Albus Severus Potter, you know I am a very good flier!"

I waved a hand and practically dragged Hugo out of the Room.

I took my cousin to one of my favorite places in all of Hogwarts; the Astronomy Tower.

Yeah, it's kind of morbid seeing as my namesake was murdered there by my other namesake which sort of traumatized my dad, but I liked it!

Dad had taken me here last year and helped show me how great this place was as a grief and stress reliever. What better way to help Hugo?

"Al, what are we doing here?" Hugo said uncomfortably.

Oops forgot the he was afraid of heights.

I walked over to the edge and turned so I was looking at Hugo, my arms wide, "This Hugo, is where I come to relive my stress. It's a great place, its so calm, and I find it mighty fun to people watch."

Really, it was, I mean if you look down close Hagrid's hut you could see Fred, James and the git (Arthur), talking to Hagrid with vigor, or if you look closely enough you could spot a very pretty Ravenclaw walking towards the lake with her git of a boyfriend.

Hugo looked at me for a moment before sagged down onto the steps where just last year I sat with Dad, "Al, if they disown me, Can I move in with you, Lily, James, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?"

I tried not to laugh, for it was a hilarious thought that Aunt Hermione would let her son, who she hated leaving to stay overnight at our home, move in with us permanently. The poor woman was probably loosing brain cells worrying about Hugo.

I sobered up a bit at the utter devastation on his face, "Of course you can, Hugo, but I doubt it will come to that."

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Hugo stood up shouting, to my utter amazement, in the last eleven years never have I once heard Hugo raise his voice, "YOUR FATHER ISNT PREJUDICED AGAINST SLYTHERINS! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE TERRIABLE THINGS DAD SAID ABOUT YOUR SORTING! You just don't get it, Al, no one does."

Hugo had trailed off into small sobs and I walked silently over to him and hugged him.

He cried on my shoulder for a few minutes before calming down and began to speak, "Hugo, don't think it wasn't hard for me to be in Slytherin, I had to earn respect. I couldn't walk into the common room and have instant respect like James did in Gryffindor, in case you forget my Dad placed half their dads and grandparents into Azkaban. And it was hard writing the first letter home but I did it! And you can too, Uncle Ron will always love you despite you being in Slytherin."

"But, h-he says Slytherins are scum."

I grimaced, Uncle Ron was not helping my case here.

"Hugh, he is a good man, a brave, good man, and he will do the right thing. He will write back."

Hugo looked up at me and wiped his eyes, "O-OK, Al, will you help me write the letter?"

"Of course, Hugh"

We sat down and for a good hour we came up with ideas on what he was to say, we finally wrote it and the final message ran;

Dear Mum and Dad,

I am sorry it has taken so long to write, I've been dead busy. I'm sure you have heard by now that Lily has been put into Slytherin, I'm glad to have her with me.

Yes, you read correctly, I am the first Weasley in Slytherin, that I know of.

Please, Please don't freak out, I know it's not what you guys wanted but I'm a snake, and hope to embrace it as well as Al has, and Lily for that matter.

I'm sorry Dad, but I'm just not brave enough for Gryffindor, I hope you will treat me better than you treat Albus we all know you hate that he is in Slytherin.

Mum, I hope you will still accept me, if not I'm moving in with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, well if they let me, that is…

I love you guys tons, please respond, preferably not in howler form.

With all the love in the world,

Hugo

P.S. Hey Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, its Al, I hope you know that I will watch Hugo and make sure he's ok, I know this isn't ideal for you but please, for Hugo's sake keep an open mind, Hugo will need you. And please write soon for your son is under the delusion you will kick him out, and disown him. Love, Al.

Hugo doesn't know that I wrote that last bit, and I hope he never will, for I can't have him think I'm soft.

**Authors Note: hello All! This chapter didn't quite agree with me since its just like a little filler to keep it going on, we get to see Al a little bit more teenagerish(?) I think I made that word up, who knows, hope you like, please leave me your thoughts.**

**I just read Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (all of them in like 2 ¼ days, I am so awesome lmao) They are great read them ****J**

**Second POTTERMORE OMG what is going on Rowling is causing riots hehe, hope its something good.**

**Third I will be posting a poll it is very important you guys vote its essential to this story.**

**And Last I hope everyone had a nice fathers day ****J**

**~Brittany~**


	15. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, he belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling, who has gifted us with the ultimate HP experience with Potter more ****J**

**Should Al, like Harry have a prophecy made about him? Answer in a review or on my profile, thanks!**

**Chapter 15- Christmas **

**Aunt Hermione wrote Hugo back two days later saying that they loved Hugo no matter what and that he wouldn't have to live with us, but as time went on it was apparent Uncle Ron was still very unhappy with Hugo's house. It wasn't until the Winter Holidays that Uncle Ron finally redeemed himself in my eyes;**

Christmas was really great this year.

James and I both received these things called contacts, they're these things muggles who have bad eye-sight wear so they don't need glasses, James didn't want them for he was rather fond of his rectangular glasses, but me on the other hand…

I was super excited, because glasses were seriously a pain in the arse.

I mean do you know how many times I have broken my glasses? Way too many to even count.

The three (four counting Teddy who was there Christmas morning with Grandmother Andy) of us all received great presents from everyone.

I received a portable muggle Music player from my parents (and other stuff); a broom care kit from Scorpius; James bought me a subscription to Seeker Weekly, and a new practice snitch; Lily bought me a neat bracelet shaped like a snake, and it had a shield charm on it; Teddy got me a cool wand holster that worked like a chameleon, it changed colors to match me; Grandmother Andy gave me a Slytherin Banner for my room that she had as a kid; and I would receive all my other gifts from the family later that night at the burrow.

So all in all it was a rather fine Christmas up until dinner that night at the burrow.

"James! Hurry Up! We are going to be late!" Mum shouted from next to me, she was getting rather agitated waiting for James.

James came bounding down the stairs a moment later, all grinning until dad summoned (wandlessley and wordlessly, which was so bloody awesome) all of the W.W.W. Products from my elder brother's pockets, knowing he would be trying to smuggle them to the Burrow.

Lily laughed at James' outraged face, while I merely rolled my eyes at him, he really should know by now that you can't let stuff slide by dad.

James made sure to glare at me when he caught me rolling my eyes, which wasn't really to strange because lately he'd been acting quite odd around me, picking fights and bullying me. I really had no idea what I'd down to get him so upset put it must've been wicked, because he hasn't talked to me -not argue- in months, since like, September.

Whatever, he could act like a five year old whose favorite toy was stolen all he wants I wouldn't sink to his level and pick a fight.

Teddy snickered from next to me, he was coming with us to the Burrow while Grandmother Andy was heading to Malfoy Manor to see Scorpius' family, After the war she made-up with Narcissa but was still rather frosty with Lucius (who I really, really don't like, neither does Scorp or Dad).

Teddy is a Metamorphmagus and right now his hair was black (the color he was born with) and had the same color eyes as Lily and James, making him look truly like a Potter.

It was really great to see him, for I had barely saw him these last few years, because of me at school, and him at the auror academy, it was hard to catch him when he wasn't busy with Victoire or working.

I elbowed him, to shut-up because mum was now directing her glare towards him.

He went quiet, instantly.

Mum's glare was like that, shuts you up and has you quivering with fear.

Mum impatiently tapped her delicate looking watch Dad had bought her for their anniversary last year making said man grin mischievously at her, "Gin, we won't be the only ones late, trust me."

Mum looked annoyed, and Dad quickly preceded to Floo over to Gran's with a swish of his cloak and a wink.

I laughed at dad as mum murmured threats under her breath.

I walked over to the fireplace following Dad's dramatic disappearance with, "You know mum he is the considered the greatest wizard in our world, you may cut him some slack!"

Before I shouted my destination I caught mums glare and Lily's giggle, but I didn't see much else as I tripped and landed on the floor at the burrow.

"Al!" Hugo shouted, running over to me and effectively knocking me over again. "Hey your glasses are gone!"

I laughed, this year I'd become very close with Hugo more than in previous years because of the whole him being in Slytherin thing. He'd begun to hang out some with Scorpius and I, too.

"Hugo! I just saw you a few days ago!" I chuckled pushing him off of me, but left an arm around him. "and yes they are gone, mum and Dad bought me these muggle things called contacts."

Hugo grinned toothily at me and was going to respond when Dad walked in.

"You boys better move," he warned with a smirk, "someone's going to trample you coming out of the fireplace."

We traded horrified looks at the thought of someone falling on us and quickly got up.

"Wise,' Dad remarked before going off to talk with Aunt Hermione (who waved at me) over at the kitchen table.

I looked down at Hugo, his grin was crooked and eyes were sparkling with joy, "So, Boswell*, what did you get for Christmas?"

He blushed when I called him Boswell (he's a wonderful writer, and has already declared that he will be the one to write Dad's story, so he can be the author of his official biography of not only his life before us but after we were born, and has already asked me if he could be my "companion" or whatever, and write about the 'adventures' of mine.), but quickly told me about the journal Aunt Hermione bought him and raved about the super awesome (his words not mine) Book on writing techniques (boring) Rose bought him.

As Hugo babbled I looked around the room, noticing the rest of us Potters (and a Lupin) had arrived and were talking with various people around the room.

Sometime after the war Dad, as a gift to Gran and Grandpa, paid for them to have the house extended, so it was quite large and roomy (for now).

I loved people watching and Drawing little deductions up from certain things, even from a young age I liked doing this and it only progressed as I read the muggle detective books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

So as Hugo (still talking about that book) droned on and on, I watched.

I observed Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy, who were talking in hushed tones in the corner, but were turned away from each other slightly signifying they were rowing.

I watched as Teddy greeted Victoire (who was -like Uncle Bill- a curse breaker, to Aunt Fleur's displeasure), with less than his usual cheerfulness, I frowned for a moment; trouble in paradise?

Like I said before Dad was chatting with aunt Hermione and they were joined by mum who was all smiles.

I nodded every once and awhile to Hugo's word sick, and continued to watch the family.

Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill were no doubt discussing something very important for Uncle Charlie had a nervous expression on his burned face, while Uncle Bill's eyes were wide and serious, he seemed surprised.

'Maybe' I thought to myself 'Uncle Charlie going to finally come out?' I mean that man loves dragons a bit to much not to notice some of the birds down at the reserve (I visited with James last year, they were gorgeous, ah not the dragons the women.) I've thought for quite awhile that he was into guys and Dad agrees with me (I kind of cornered him into that one).

I turned my attention to James, he was talking with Fred about Merlin knows what, but he had an odd expression on his face, I could immediately tell he was disagreeing with whatever Fred was suggesting

Lily was smiling and (no doubt) telling little Lucy (she would be at Hogwarts next year) all about her first year at Hogwarts because Lu had the most wondrous expression on her lean face.

Gran was in the kitchen with Aunt Fleur and Molly (who kept pushing her glasses up, Ha! I don't need to deal with that anymore), all three of them bustling around the food, Aunt Fleur's cheeks were flushed signaling her and Gran had bit of a row, or as they liked to call it a slight in opinions. I liked calling it the French VS the British or The Veela temper VS the Weasley temper, both adequate.

Dominque kept looking at her muggle cell phone, Dad (and mum, but mostly Dad), had gifted to us all last year, seeing as Vic had graduated and soon others would as well so we could keep better in touch (and be more conspicuous, he silently added seeing as the oblivatiors were working over time because wizards were becoming more careless). From the eager and slightly lovesick expression on her face, I assume she has a muggle boyfriend, and he is texting her, because wizards are still a good twenty+ years behind muggles and its really doubtful they would have a muggle cell phone..

Louis, who had Roxanne on his lap, was laughing with her and Rose, probably about his latest escapades (before we know it he will have at least snogged a bird from every continent).

Aunt Angelina was talking to Uncle Ron (who from his rather tight expression wasn't in the best of moods, I'll wager a guess and say he's still not very happy about Hugo), exuberantly, with hand motions and everything.

I sighed, which caught Hugo's attention, "What's up, Albus?"

"Nothin', hey where's Uncle George?" I said with confusion usually he's the life of the party.

Hugo shrugged, "I dunna know, ask Aunt Ang, or Gran."

He walked off over to Lily and Lucy, disgruntled I wasn't paying my full attention on him and his Wonderful Wise Writing Words book.

I bit my lip, I actually wanted to talk to Uncle George for some advice.

Girl advice.

And there was no way in hell, I would ask Dad, because mum has told me before that he's utter pants with girls, and James is the same way.

Teddy dated but he is like really shy, so no point in asking him because he'd get embarrassed.

I could ask Uncle Bill but he's busy.

I cant even consider Uncle Charlie because he will definitely not see things my way, if you know what I mean.

I'm not on the greatest terms with Uncle Ron, the ruddy sod. (He keeps glaring at me)

There is no way I will ask Louis the biggest playboy Hogwarts has seen since Sirius Black.

So, that really leaves me with my godfather, who was M.I.A. at the present moment.

I got up and headed to the kitchen, with various greetings from my relatives on the way, where I walked up behind Aunt Hermione and gave her a backwards hug which scared her enough that she jumped and dad laughed.

"Albus Severus!'" she screeched sounding like Rosie when Scorpius and I put a toad in her bag, and put a hand over her heart, 'You're going to give me a heart attack."

I grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Lucky you that Dominque is in training to be a healer."

"Cheeky brat!" She said fondly, "Oh, shut it Harry!"

I looked over at Dad (who has been looking more and more tired lately) he was almost doubled over laughing at my favorite Aunt.

"S-Sorry… Al! Oh, how I needed that thanks, phoenix."

I scowled at the old nickname he gave me as a baby, it was quite humiliating.

"Harry," mum said sternly, "don't embarrass our son."

He looked at me, his eyes were full of love, it truly made my heart fill embarrassingly, "Sorry, my boy"

I half-smiled at him, "S'okay, hey do any of you know where Uncle George is?"

Mum shrugged her eyes told me she was worried, and I felt Aunt Hermione shrug, "I'm not sure, dear, did you ask Angelina?"

"Nope, she's talking to Ro-" I caught mums glare and quickly corrected myself, "Uncle Ron, didn't want to disturb them."

I heard Aunt Hermione sigh, at the mention of her husband, and I noticed dad's lips tighten.

"Do you know, Dad?"

"Hmm, oh yes I believe he went outside."

I grinned at my dad, "Thanks! I'll be right back."

I quickly diffused myself from Aunt Hermione and Headed for the backdoor but was stopped by my godmother.

"Oh, no Mon filleul, you will wear a coat outside, we do not need you to catch a chill." Aunt Fleur said sternly, handing me Louis' coat (I didn't bring one because we flooed over, whereas they all apparated) and started wrapping his scarf around my neck.

"Merci, que ferais-je sans toi?"* I asked grinning, happy my French was still up to par.(we all were instructed to learn at a young age because of our many trips to France)

Aunt Fleur blushed and shook her head, "You are to much like your father, Mon cher. And may I say you look très beau without your glasses."

I laughed, "Thanks"

She shooed me and I went outside, it was dark out and snowing lightly.

It was quite beautiful, the moon was reflecting on the frozen pond serenely, as I walked by it, my eyes searching for Uncle George.

After a bit of trudging through snow, I found him.

He was sitting talking quietly to a stone, which I realized a moment later was where Uncle George's twin brother lay forever at rest.

Uncle George must've heard the crunch of footsteps behind for he turned towards me with his wand, but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Hey, Al. what brings you 'ear? Heh, get it." Uncle George said hoarsely, he was always making weird ear jokes, but this time it wasn't funny because I could tell he was crying.

"'ello. And With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for that joke again, pathetic " I said quietly with a tiny smirk plopping down next to him, feeling the snow through my jeans was highly unpleasant.

I felt, rather than saw, Uncle George wince, which made me think I said something wrong, so I quickly apologized, "Er, sorry."

Uncle George shifted next to me and put a fatherly (or god fatherly) arm around me, "It's fine, kid, you just really surprised me there."

I looked at him, his blue eyes were watery and staring at Fredrick Gideon Weasley, Brother, Friend, and Prankster Rest in Peace, with utter concentration.

"Why'd I surprise you?" I asked curiously.

"After I lost my ear, Fred said the same thing almost." His voice was really thick.

I bit my lip, 'way to go Al', I thought to myself.

"Ah, Don't go beating yourself up. It was just family resemblance, maybe I can make you into a prankster yet." Uncle George said looking a bit more like himself.

I must have looked surprised for he chuckled, "Al, you have the same guilty face as Harry." He tweaked my nose and looked back at the tombstone, "Yup, Fred, he's just like Harry, Brave, loyal and has a terrible hero-complex, always feeling bloody guilty."

I giggled into my gloved hands, and elbowed him, "I do not have a hero-complex, I don't go and play hero, I prefer to be the hero's son."

Uncle George grinned, "So kid, what did you want to ask me?" I gave him a look, "It was, pretty obvious, Al, why the hell would you want to sit in the ruddy snow with me unless you wanted to ask me something?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you?" I suggested.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "He also cant lie to well, Fred."

"Ah, bugger off." I grumbled.

"Soooooo?" Uncle George said loudly.

I sighed, it was now or never.

"Dating."

"Dating." he echoed in confusion, but then he snickered, "Aw, do you have a crush?"

I put my head in my hands, he was mocking me.

He chuckled again, "You need some advice?"

I groaned and said slightly muffled, "Forget it."

"Nah, come on Al, I'm sorry, who is it? Is she cute? Er- it's a she right?"

"Yes, it's a she!" I burst out looking at him oddly.

He just shrugged and put his one arm up defensively, "Hey, you do spend an awful lot time with that Malfoy kid!"

"He's my best friend, Uncle George!" I said loudly and then muttered quietly, "besides that's Uncle Charlie's team."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, can you give me some help, I'm utterly lost?" I asked desperately.

He nodded, "Sure, but you have to tell me about this bird."

I sighed, "All right, her name is Victoria Zabini, she's a Ravenclaw in James and Fred's year. She's really pretty, she has nice eyes."

Uncle George snorted, "Yeah, nice eyes."

"What!" I said annoyed, "She does, there like this silvery-grey color."

"Alright-Alright, have you talked to her?"

"Uh, yeah a few times in the library, she's always there with a bunch of girls, I swear they travel in packs."

Uncle George laughed, "Yeah, they tend to do that, but have you exchanged more than just, "hello" and "How are you" or was it a conversation?"

I thought back to the last time I saw her and we talked, but all I can remember is her tan skin and long Dark brown hair.

"Umm-" I said rather stupidly.

Uncle George rolled his eyes, "She mustn't look to much like a hag if she has **you **fumbling for words." I glared at him to which he ignored, "Alright, snitch, how about this, have you ever talked about quidditch?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she likes watching it but despises flying."

"Well there you go, oh godson of mine, you have had a proper conversation with her, now just ask her to Hogsmeade, uh- unless she's dating someone?"

I shook my head, "No, she broke up with Jeremy Hardwicke back in October, she hasn't went out without anyone according to Rose."

Uncle George nodded, "Ok, good, she has mourned the break-up, so she wont be too clingy, and you say she's been talking to you a lot," I nodded and he grinned, "well, snitch, she may just like you and be waiting for you to ask her to Hogsmeade."

I blinked, I never thought of that, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, ask her out before someone else does." He said with a grin.

"I think I will, next Hogsmeade trip, I will ask her to go with me." I said determined.

Uncle George winked at me, "Maybe we can get you a good snog, tell me when via Cora and we'll see if I can hook you up with some W.W.W. products."

I blushed, "Uncle George!"

He gave a bark of laughter, "You are too much, snitch".

I rolled my eyes, I could feel the cold nipping at my face, and shivered.

Uncle George looked down at me, "Come on lets go get warm. We'll see you Fred, Happy Christmas, do me a favor and put in a good word for Al with the big guy upstairs, he needs a good ole snog."

"Uncle George!" I yelled, and he ran, I chased after him.

I caught up to him and jumped on his back, he grunted but stayed upwards, we were both laughing but as we neared the house (me literally getting a piggyback from my godfather, Yes I know I'm thirteen but your never to old to jump on your godfather), we heard a shrill "Dad!."

Uncle George let me down and we walked briskly into the Burrow, not knowing if that was a happy, or angry scream.

As we reached the sitting room, I saw Dad grinning, Mum smiling in relief, Rose biting down a smile, and Aunt Hermione crying.

But what really caught or attention was Uncle Ron and Hugo.

They were in the middle of the room hugging, Hugo was crying and holding on to Ron like a lifeline, I noticed though he was holding something green in his hands.

I separated from Uncle George, who ran into the kitchen to talk with James and Fred, and sidled up to Rose and asked what happened.

Rose and her big blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears, "Dad, got Hugo a Slytherin Sweater for Quidditch games, and said he would come to the next one to watch **you **play."

I blinked a few times and pointed to myself before saying, "Me?"

Rose giggled and put her head on my shoulder, "Of course you, silly! Who do you think he's going to see play? Scorpius?"

"Well, we really haven't spoken in the last few years, Rose." I said trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

No matter how many times I may call him a git or any other name, it still hurt that he would barely speak to me, I loved my Uncle so much but he stopped seeing me as Al his nephew, and as Al the Slytherin.

Rose shrugged oblivious to my hurt and walked over to her mum, where they hugged at the happy site.

I shook my head and pushed past people to get some air.

Hopefully Nobody would notice I was gone, was my first thought as I stood staring at the full moon (oh, that may be why Teddy was a bit grumpy).

I sighed, there was a lump in my throat, I was so, so happy that Ron did that for Hugo, it was his only son and a boy needed his father, this was good.

But why did I feel like a Phoenix on a burning day?

I wasn't jealous that he accepted Hugo, but not me, right?

No, I couldn't be, Hugo was his son so it was natural he would accept him, besides I was only his nephew, The black sheep of the family if you will. I was the first Slytherin, made friends with a Malfoy, preferred to brew a potion or transfigure a pillow in my room, I liked a girl whose father was a Junior Death Eater, I didn't have red hair or even highlights, I wasn't like them.

I gave a shuddering breath, and looked up at the stars, "Why couldn't I be like them? Why?"

My broken whisper echoed around the emptiness of the outdoors, I never felt so alone as I stood there.

I turned my head towards the direction of the burrow, wishing someone would notice I was gone, hoping they would ask me inside.

I waited for a few minutes, before I sat down getting wet, again.

I hummed under my breath, a tune that brought my Gran to tears every time she heard it, feeling tired and hungry.

Suddenly, I heard the crunch of footsteps, and I was on alert (being Harry Potter's son brought quite a few dangers from harmful people), as they got closer and closer.

"Al?" The voice called out quietly, "Can I sit with you?"

I looked at the pale figure in the moonlight and nodded, "Whatever, Uncle Ron, doesn't matter to me."

The tall red-headed man sat next to me grunting as his muscles cricked and the cold snow on his backside soaked through his bottoms.

We were silent for a few minutes, my mind was racing trying to figure out why he was out here with me, not my dad, Uncle George or even Uncle Percy (he would make more sense than Ron).

"So," Ron's weary voice startled me slightly, "how's quidditch going?"

I raised my eyebrow but answered regardless, "Good, we've played Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and won."

Ron nodded, "Glad you guys are doing well. You caught the snitch both times, right?"

"Yep," I answered, feeling like the odd man out in this conversation.

"Good, Good." He said quietly.

"How's ah- Scorpius?" Ron choked out quietly.

I gritted my teeth, "He's doing great, him and Lily get along quite well, and you can stop pretending you care."

I saw him wince and roll his shoulders, "Listen Al, I'm s-,".

I cut him off with a frown, "Its fine, I get it, really I do."

Ron looked highly uncomfortable, "Al, its really not, I was acting like a ten year old, and I'm really sorry, you've done only good for Hugo and Rose even, I've been treating you pretty terribly and I'm sorry."

I could tell by the way he was looking at the ground that he was uncomfortable but truly sorry.

"Uncle Ron," I guess its back to that, "its fine, I understand you were raised during a different time, its natural you would carry grudges."

He turned to look at me and shook his head, "You sound too much like Hermione."

I laughed, "Sorry but I believe she would be hitting you at the moment if I was her."

He winced and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, Merlin, you're definitely right." He turned and smiled at me softly looking more like the guy who took me and Rose to see the Cannons when we were small, "So really Al, how is Scorpius?"

I smiled to myself, I couldn't wait to shock Scorp and tell him UNCLE RON asked about him, "Like I said he's good, he's a chaser you know."

Uncle Ron turned and looked at me slightly curious, "He any good?"

"Yep, he's a good seeker to but I'm much better." I said with a smirk.

Uncle Ron laughed and ruffled my hair, 'Someone has grown an ego!"

I grinned at him and he smiled back before saying seriously, "Al, watch out for Lily though, my best mate married my little sister."

I paled and Uncle Ron laughed, got up and walked inside, leaving me completely stunned, lily was only eleven, she wasn't even thinking about boys and Scorpius wouldn't go after a lit-

"Al! Come On!" Uncle Ron shouted.

I shook my heads not feeling quite so hungry anymore.

**Authors Note: hello All! I hope you all liked this chapter, its my longest yet! And I'm so sad Ryan Dunn from Jackass (awesomeness all rolled into one) died, he was super hilarious ): R.I.P. Ryan Dunn ):**

**I am in need of a Beta Reader so if anyone wants to take it on, Review or Pm whatever floats you boat (:**

**Oh! Don't forget to vote on my poll its super important!**

**What do you guys think of Pottermore? It sounds AAAAmaazing, right? I cant wait to get a wand and be sorted and act like a total geek (:**

*** Boswell - ****James Boswell, 9th Laird of Auchinleck (29 October 1740 – 19 May 1795) was a lawyer, diarist, and author born in ****Edinburgh****, Scotland; he is best known for his biography of ****Samuel Johnson****.**

**Sherlock Holmes referred to his Best Friend and companion for most of his life, John Watson, as this.**

***The French spoken is this (I'm sure you know the rest like love and stuff):**

**Oh, no my godson **

**"Thank you, what would I do without you?"**

**Oh, and I really don't know if Charlie's gay or not nor do I care, I'm not going to elaborate on that further so you can make your own speculations on what team he's playing for. I only had Al say that stuff for some jokes.**

**Goodbye For now dun dun dun…..**


	16. Asking

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter and if I did I would totally try and buy the tenth Doctor AKA Barty Crouch Jr (trust me he cleans up quite nicely once he isn't a criminal) AKA the awesome David Tennant**

**Chapter 16- Asking**

**The first time I asked a girl out was er- different to say the least;**

"Albus!"

I jumped as Scoprius aimed a painful kick at my leg.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" I demanded rubbing my leg.

Scorpius looked around, making sure Madam Xavier wasn't around to scold us for talking (we were in the library) and muttered, "You've staring at Victoria Zabini for the past ten minutes, you're starting to appear creepy."

I blushed and stared at my hands, I still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask the fourth year out yet, even though I've had at least half a dozen chances.

The thing was she made me so nervous, I could talk to her and laugh, but whenever I go to ask her out I end up blurting some random thing out.

Once we were talking about an article in Transfiguration Today when she said the next time she went into Hogsmeade she would pick up another copy since hers was used so much, she gave me this look like she wanted me to ask her and what did go and say;

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans are terrible."

I ran away after that, Lily had to comfort me as I banged my head repeatedly of off the castle wall.

Yeah I'm that pathetic.

"Mate just ask her out already!" Scorpius said exasperated, I felt guilty knowing I've been acting like a love-sick basilisk, and using him as my sounding board, if you will, to get all of these stupid emotions of my chest..

"Scorp…" I groaned resting my head on the table, I literally couldn't ask this older, beautiful, funny, sweet….Well you know.

I heard Scorpius growl and get up, I looked up as he stomped away…to Victoria.

No….He wouldn't… no, Scorpius would never do this to me…No.

Oh, Merlin he's talking to her rather eagerly, and Oh Godric they're looking at me, no… she's walking over here…She's smiling… she has such a pretty smile… I thought watching my best mate and the girl I liked.

"Hey, Albus," Victoria said grinning, her silvery eyes sparkling with happiness.

I sat up, my face red, "Um, hi, Victoria."

"So, Scorpius was telling me you were going to ask me to Hogsmeade." Victoria said smiling, brightly, she even had pretty teeth.

I choked out some words which even to this day I don't know what they were, but I can remember thinking I was going to hang Scorpius upside down from Astronomy Tower.

"Uh- Yeah, I was thinking we could eat and do erm- stuff." I said feeling like a walking zombie.

I watched the girl's eyes from across of me light up excited and suddenly my stomach was clenched not uncomfortably, "Oh, that would be great, Al, Meet me in the Entrance Hall next weekend at ten?"

I nodded dazedly, she got up gave me a quick hug (my heart defiantly stopped beating for a few seconds) waved to Scorpius and her and her friends left giggling away.

I'm pretty sure I didn't move a muscle until I felt Scoprius' hand on my shoulder, and what did I do?

I punched him in the stomach.

"You bloody git! How could you?" I said loudly causing people to look our way.

Scorpius was doubled over but managed to wheeze out, "Merlin's Beard, Al! I was getting you a date, Godric you'd think you would be a bit more grateful!"

I sighed and was about to apologize, but was cut off with an Angry, "Potter!, Detention with Mr. Filch Tuesday night!"

"Damn!" I muttered as I got lectured by Madam Xavier*, who seemed to read my mind and hit me on the head with a feather duster, chasing me and Scorpius out.

Yeah, my best mate got me my first date then I punched him… Yup, smooth right?

**Authors Note: Hello, one and all, sorry for the late update but I'm afraid I've got another obsession (You all probably think I'm bonkers, I'm not, really, I have some effed up Obsessive disorder, that some annoying psychologist diagnosed me with in the seventh grade. You know that just makes me sound worse :p) it's Doctor Who and ultimately Torchwood (Captain Jack, hehe), Oh God I am such a fan girl of the tenth Doctor (who, I stared at for a good five minutes waiting for him to do something, IDK what until I realized I was waiting for him to do the weird tongue thing in HP4, yeah, mom thought I was going to fall off my chair from laughing so hard)and Rose, shit I have actually sobbed watching it, gosh, my dad thought I was watching Titanic for all the heart wrenching "NO! ROSE!"'s I was shouting (: So I have been catching up by watching the series' and not writing, oops.**

**Ok, the story, I have come to a bit of fork in the road, I can either go down the path were Al has prophecy or Al doesn't. But WAIT, what is that another path is opening OH MY OLYMIPAN GODS, I could maybe do both? Gawrsh! That's a helluva lot to do but I'm willing if you guys will read them both, so tell me ladies, gents, and aliens: If I were to write both which would you like first? Prophecy or No Prophecy? Leave me the feedback ;)**

**Brittany :P**

**PS* Madam Xavier's surname is from Professor X (Charles Xavier), yeah know from X-Men…sigh….I do love me some Charles/Erik slash…..er- never mind**


	17. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 17- Girlfriend**

**My first date was normal, really it was, we went out to Hogsmeade, had lunch and talked, it was pretty great, I even got over my nerves. It wasn't until Fred reminded me I had to ask Victoria to be my girlfriend that I went bonkers with worry:**

I was in the owlery one day with my cousin Fred sending out letters when he mentioned Victoria.

"So how's the girlfriend, Al?"

I blinked owlishly, Cora (my black owl) mimicked my actions from my shoulder, "Girlfriend?"

Fred rolled his midnight blue eyes, "Yeah, the girl you went out with? The one you drooled over for months? The girl who is mighty gorgeous if I say so myself, you know who I'm talking about Albus Severus!"

I gaped at him, never had it occurred to me that Victoria was my girlfriend, Oh sure we went out once, and studied a bit together but we didn't make it official.

"Er Fred, we've never made it official."

Fred looked at me incredulously his dark hair flittered in front of his eyes, "But- wait you didn't ask her to be your girlfriend?"

I shook my head, feeling sick, should I have asked her?

I voiced my question and Fred rolled his eyes again, "Of course you ponce, she's probably worried your going to ditch her, you need to make it official."

My stomach flip flopped, "But we went out on a date!"

Fred sighed and crossed his muscular arms stepping into the sunlight making his hair have ginger tints to it, "Albus, Victoria will think you're stringing her along if you don't ask her, you've gotta be debonair - that means charming, you dolt- you've got to make it official so another guy doesn't encroach into your territory. Do you understand me little cousin, you've gotta get your women!"

And with that Fred walked away dramatically, and me standing there looking like an owl, with my owl (and a gazillion others).

The Great Hall was filled with students eating dinner when the doors opened wide to reveal….my dad and Teddy (who looked like **he **could be my dads twin with the black hair and green eyes).

The entire room went silent many students were gaping and pointing at THE Harry Potter, while my relatives (and Scorpius) and I just looked confused to why my dad and god brother were here.

McGonagall stood up her brow furrowed as my dad strode up to her his face blank, they stood talking for a few minutes , while Teddy stood off to the side trying to look official. He didn't really succeed because he kept winking at me and my family when he spotted one of us.

Whispers broke around the room as Uncle Neville joined them looking worried.

Dad said something to Aunt Minerva (she looked pale and stressed) before turning to look at the crowd his eyes quickly skimmed the Gryffindor table before finding James who raised his eyebrows silently asking "What's wrong?"

Dad just nodded at him, he turned his head toward my table zeroing in on me and Lily (who sat a few seats away from me) he nodded again almost saying he'll see us before he leaves.

Aunt Minerva addressed us then, "Students return to your meal, Aurors Potter and Lupin and I will be having a meeting, so please be on your best behavior."

With that she my father, and brother left with Uncle Neville not far behind them.

Everyone began speaking loudly trying to discern why Aurors where, I would like to know myself.

Scorpius muttered to me, "What was that all about?"

"I have absolutely no Idea."

Scorpius shook his head before talking to Jill.

I bit my lip wondering what was happening, something bad, which worried me beyond reality.

I stood in the entrance Hall with James and Lily waiting for our Father to come from his meeting with Aunt Minerva when a voice made me turn around.

"Albus?"

I looked to see my not-girlfriend biting her lip cutely (oh Merlin, help me) and tugging at her Ravenclaw tie looking nervous.

I smiled at her stepping towards her, "Hey Victoria."

She smiled back at me worriedly, "Is everything all right? I mean its not everyday Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts, -" She looked embarrassed as she said that, "I'm sorry that makes me sound nosey I mean, did something happen to like your family or anything like that for your dad to come? I snuck out of the tower because I was worried about you" Her voice was a whisper, like she didn't want anyone to know that she was here.

I inwardly grinned relieved that she just doesn't want information about what was happening but really was worried about me, that something happened to my family.

I stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand that was tugging at the tie, "Thanks for worrying about me."

She looked up at me with a grin, "So nothing bad happened?"

"I don't know, Dad should be coming down here soon."

I watched as her eyes went wide, "I should go then, especially-"

She cut her self off and looked down embarrassed.

I sighed, "Vic, Dad doesn't care that your dad was a death eater all he cares about is that I like you."

Victoria's head snapped up, "So you **do **like me?"

My cheeks flamed red and I heard James snicker from behind me and his muttered cuss when Lily smacked him, "Er- Yeah I do, is that um alright? Will you be my uh- girlfriend"

Oh, Godric help me.

Victoria just laughed and put her arms around my neck making me automatically wrap mine around her waist, "Of course its alright you idiot I've been trying you tell me that for **months**! And I've been waiting for **days **for you to ask me to be your girlfriend, which is a yes by the way ."

Then she was coming at me her pink lips were centimeters from mine when I heard, "James, Lily who's that with your brother?"

This made my head whip to the side and have Vic's lip touch my cheek.

My dad was standing between James (snickering) and Lily (Lily's arms were around Teddy who was laughing into her hair), with a grin on his face that said I have blackmail till your fifty.

"Er-" I realized I still had my arms around Victoire (whose face was bright red) and we quickly let go of each other but then I did something to which to this day I'm proud of, I grabbed her hand and said, "Dad, Teddy this is my girlfriend Victoria Zabini."

Dad smiled at us softly before sticking his hand out to Victoria, "Ms. Zabini it's nice to meet you, I hope you can keep my boy in line."

Victoria timidly shook his hand, "It's an honor to meet you as well, sir, I'll try my best with Al, but he's a snake they tend to slither."

Dad laughed as she grinned, and I yelled, "Oi!"

Teddy laughed and stepped forward, "I'm Al's god brother, Teddy, but I'm **sure **he's mentioned me a billion times because I am so amazing."

Victoria laughed as Dad and I rolled our eyes, James grinned at Teddy (he was still acting like an arse to me), "You wish Lupin!"

They started bickering back and forth, meanwhile I looked at dad who was shaking his head at the three fondly (Lily went ahead and joined in arguing she was better because she was the girl) my hand still intertwined with Victoria's, "Dad, what happened?"

Dad looked at me sadly, "I'm afraid son there has been a breach of security, and not mischief by rowdy kids, it's serious."

Everyone went silent, James didn't even some stupid 'But Sirius is my middle name' joke that has been used way too much..

James spoke up his face had the ghost of a smile, "Where, Dad?"

Teddy looked grim his smile wiped away as he answered for my tired looking Dad, "Azkaban, and the Ministry, we are worried they'll hit Hogwarts next."

**Author's Note: You lot are probably sharpening the pitchforks, a late update and a cliffy (well kind of), I have reasons like I went to the HP premiere (the dude next to me reeked like a Hollister model gone wrong) Anyone else see the movie? Thoughts?**

**I liked it but was disappointed by the fact Harry magically knows about Teddy, That the kids sans Al aren't even introduced, Teddy wasn't there slogging Victoire, Dumbledore seemingly not giving a rats ass that Harry had to die, Fred's death not getting enough attention (I mean they barely mentioned which died, my mom had to ask me who died *sigh*) and some other things but the fighting was good Neville and Minerva were BAD ASS! I did cry, when Fred and George were talking and then the deaths.**

**Alright I'm done rambling but I do want to say That conversation Al had with Fred in my story is based off a real life experience (I was Fred!).**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews they really make my day, and I like constructive criticism it helps trust me !**

**See ya later,**

**Brittany**

***grins and walks away to count the days til The Son of Neptune comes out***


	18. Mates

**Disclaimer: No I do not own harry Potter nor do I own a TARDIS to take me back in time and write Harry Potter before J.K. ;)**

**Chapter 18- Mates**

**Scorpius and I are the best of friends but sometimes our family's past history got in the way of our epic friendship:**

I was walking by the lake one day in March, when a fifth year Slytherin by the name of Mark Nott decided to antagonize me.

You see, he was my nemesis I hated him with a passion, and trust me when I say the feeling was deadly mutual.

Any chance Nott got, he and Goyle would curse, insult, degrade, etc., me until someone would come and notice they were bullying me, and today was no exception: except for the fact Nott was alone.

"Oi! Potter!" I turned around with my teeth clenched hard, I was not in the mood to deal with Nott today, not one bit.

"What do you want, Nott?" I snapped, the wind blowing loudly behind me made it almost impossible to hear the response.

"Now, now, wannabe hero, I just wanted to give you a bit of a warning."

I looked at his ferrety face, repulsed by the fact he wanted to "help" me, "Did you know when you speak Nott, you lower the entire castles I.Q.? So bugger off!"

I turned away from the annoying boy, and made my way back up to the castle, but I was ultimately stopped by a tight grip on my arm.

I growled and wrenched my arm out of the slightly taller boys grip and demanded, "What!"

Nott leaned down slightly to whisper in my ear, "You better watch out Potter, soon people won't take to lightly to being spoken to like that." He straightened up slightly and sneered at me, "I thought you would like to know that your friend, Scorpius, his grandfather has been up to no good these days, so you better watch where you leave your loyalty, Potter."

Nott let go of my arm, smirking triumphantly at my confused expression before nodding smugly, and walked back to the castle.

I watched his lanky form disappear all the way to the castle, my heart beating too fast. What was Nott talking about?

What people were the arrogant git talking about?

Could this have something to do with the mysterious break-ins at the Ministry, and Azkaban, Dad had told us about?

And why was Lucius Malfoy involved?

And Scorpius, why wouldn't I trust him? He was my best friend, and good ally.

Did he mean Lucius was fooling around with Dark magic again: working with the people who were working against the light? And Scorpius was somehow involved?

I shook my head: no, Nott was just trying to mess with my head, he knew nothing about what was going on at The Ministry. Dad didn't even know and that's saying a lot.

With that, I walked back up to the castle, doubt slowly creeping into my mind for the first time since my first meeting with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

A week later, I was lying on bed reading a rather long letter from Teddy (he and Victoire were fighting again), when the door banged open loudly causing it to echo around the room the empty, besides myself, room.

I looked up, perplexed, Scoprius stalked angrily to his bed (across from mine) muttering under his breath, "You Okay, Scorp?"

His head whipped around to me and he snapped, "I'm fine."

I blinked, Scoprius never spoke like that to me, "Well, sorry for being concerned."

"Oh, just shut it, Albus."

I sat up and looked at the boy laying across from me. I noticed how dark his usual light gray eyes were, I saw his flushed cheeks and angry scowl: Scorpius looked beyond fine at the moment.

I got up and casually walked to one of the desks facing the window that looked out to the underwater view of the lake, "Did I do something? Did someone anger you?"

I heard him growl, "For Merlin's sake, no, now LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

I just shook my head when would he get it through his thick skull, I couldn't leave him alone, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Fine," Scorpius spat, standing coming face to face with me (I was an inch taller), "Someone told me today that you thought I was going into the dark arts, like my father and grandfather did. They also said I shouldn't trust you because you would write to your bloody father saying I was up to no good."

"What!" I blurted incredulously.

Scorpius glared at me, "You think your just to good for everyone don't you, Al, because your Harry Potter's son but your not, he's the hero, he's the one who defeated the dark lord, he's the one who changed our world for the better. What have you done? Got an "O" on a test? Caught a snitch? Gone on a date? You're not your father despite what you think!"

With that he pushed me hard against the desk behind me, and stalked out, just as fast as he came in, leaving me stunned, hurt, and alone.

"Thanks, Percy." I said quietly to the green-eyed house elf in front of me, who just placed a plate of food in front of me.

The little guy grinned, "Yours welcome, Albus Potter!" and scurried off to help the other house elves.

I picked at my food, I wasn't very hungry, my run-in with Scorpius ruined any thoughts of food for me.

I couldn't for the life of me think who would say those false things to Scorpius and cause him to actually believe them.

Didn't he have any faith In me at all? I mean I can't even count all the times I've yelled at someone for saying Scorp was "bad blood", and "a dirty traitor", I would defend Scorpius through Hell and back if I had to.

I took a drink of pumpkin juice, morosely, and watched the house elves bustle about, I almost didn't notice Lorcan Scamander slide into the spot next to me.

"Hello, Albus."

I nodded to the peculiar boy, (he definitely took after Aunt Luna, while his twin thankfully seemed to be like their dad) "Hey, Lorcan."

A little elf by the name of Thalia (she and the elf Percy were cousins) asked the Ravenclaw if he wanted anything and he said "May I have some pudding please?," before turning back to me, "You're upset over something."

"Yep."

I didn't want to give anything away, it hurt to much to think of the cruel words he said, and they weren't true, because I loved my dad more then anyone else in the world and as much as I wanted to be like him, I didn't want to be a hero, I just wanted to be Albus Potter.

Lorcan took his spoon and started to eat his chocolate pudding, "You fought with your friend."

I shook my head the sixth year just knew stuff like that, it was almost as bad as talking to Aunt Luna, and trust me I have heard quite enough about Wilbos and Watercrumbs, to last three lifetimes.

"Yeah, me and Scorpius Malfoy, you ah- met him at Dad's last birthday party, he was with Lily, me, and her two friends."

Lorcan nodded thoughtfully, "The one with the hair."

"Yeah, that's him," I said my voice full of amusement, "me and him aren't getting along at the moment."

"I see," Lorcan murmured airily and took a spoonful of pudding before continuing with a raised brow, "you two are having a domestic."

"Yeah we a- wait! We are not having a bloody domestic, we aren't married or together! I'm not gay, I have a ruddy girlfriend!" I said loudly attracting the attention of a bunch of elves.

I was highly offended that Lorcan thought that, Scorpius was like the Watson to my Holmes, my partner in crime, my best mate, and it was just… _weird_.

Lorcan smiled at me, "I know."

"Huh? Then why'd you say that?"

"Because."

I wanted to hit my head on the table repeatedly, this conversation was getting me nowhere.

"You're frustrated with me," I felt my left eye twitch, "don't worry it happens often. Mummy says I'm as frustrating as a GliddyPlink on a cold December morning."

Please someone, _anyone _help me.

Lorcan's sea-foam green eyes shined as he went on to describe in detail how a GliddyPlink mates and befriends fellow GliddyPlinks, causing me to lose all hope that this _weird _(weirder than normal Lorcan behavior) conversation was heading anywhere.

"… and by the age of fifteen a GliddyPlink will have many acquaintances but will have only one true best friend, one that'll follow him to the ends of the earth despite any objections his family may have, he will stick with him through thick and thin, fighting his way to make sure his best friend is safe. Fellow enemy GliddyPlinks will even try and turn them against each other but they will _always _find there way back to each other."

My head snapped up having caught the end of what Lorcan just said and despite all that I thought earlier, I realized this wasn't completely hopeless (although I'm still not sure why I needed to know how GliddyPlinks mate, ew.) there was a moral to this monstrosity of a conversation. In his own roundabout way Lorcan was telling me to find Scorpius, to make up, and to find the bloody idiot who put those thoughts in his head.

Because Scorpius Malfoy was best friend and despite everything I'd rather be hit with the Cruciatus then give up on him and our friendship.

"I've got to go but I've gotta see a certain Malfoy, Lorcan, and thanks, mate."

I was already by the door when Lorcan called out from his seat, "Albus," I whipped around, "he's in an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor."

Blinking in surprise, I nodded, "See ya, Lorcan."

I had a best mate to find.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know I'm late with the update but things happen (meaning I was to busy reading fan fiction to write fan fiction and watching Series five of Doctor Who) and in all honesty this chapter wouldn't even be here thanks to the most awesome person ever **ashtonangel13**, I swear you deserve a medal for putting up with me :D **

**And even though this isn't Albus/Scorpius I like to give a nod to that ship because I'm a bit of a shipper but I repeat this Will NOT be Al/Scorpius. And don't ask me about those creatures Lorcan mentioned, **_**I **_**don't even know.**

**OH and guess what, I found the Magical Quill! Yep on Day Four (and I didn't even try the first three days) I got to register early! Cue girlish screams! And I looove my Username (it's BladeWolf117 btw)**

**Catch You Later,**

**Britt**

**PS- Yes that ^^^^ was a nod to Series 1 Episode 3 The Great game of Sherlock ( Oh, John please let Sherlock rip your clothes off in a darkened swimming pool)**


	19. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry but I do own Glee live 3d concert movie tickets and a Kingdom Hearts 2 t-shirt.**

**Chapter 19- Sorry**

**Saying your sorry or pleading for forgiveness isn't what making up is all about, no its something entirely different:**

I found my best mate.

I had ran around like a banshee for a good twenty minutes until I remembered what Lorcan had said about Scorpius being on the fifth floor. I went there and searched for another twenty minutes for the classroom and only then did I find my best friend throwing hexes at a castle wall.

I almost felt indignant on behalf of the castle, call it instinct or something but I really felt like throwing spells at a castle that is basically alive is a bad idea.

I stepped towards my friend, "Scorpius, be careful."

He whipped around lightning fast, "What are YOU doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." I said cautiously.

"Albus, leave me alone."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Yes."

No." Scorpius faltered and glared at me, "That wasn't fair."

I grinned triumphant at my little play, "All is fair in friendships and war."

"I think the quote is, "All is fair in love and war," you dolt." said Scorpius.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I know that, but it sounds weird if I said that to you." Scorpius looked at me doubtfully and I groaned, 'Fine, how 'bout "Live Long and Prosper", is that better."

"That is totally irrelevant to this conversation."

"I know but I love Star Trek, and quoting it was the only logical thing to do, when your best friend wont talk to you."

Scorpius sighed and smiled slightly, "You're such a nerd, Al. And I hang out with you way too much since I knew where the quote was from."

I walked over and sat down on the floor next to him, "I know, but I'm an awesome one and you love hanging out with me, Malfoy."

Scorpius tipped his head to the side, thinking about it before saying, "Nah, you're just a regular old geeky Potter."

I pouted at him, "Not cool dude."

Scorpius shrugged and looked at the floor, I took this time to talk, I mean really, _really _talk.

"Scorpius, you should know, not long before someone said something to you accusing me of stuff, Mark Nott did the same to me, just accusing you and your family. I think he is trying to put us against each other, separate us, because apart we lower our defenses to others. And we need to stick together, especially now with all of this stuff happening, I think something bad is coming, Dad does too." Scoprius looked at me shocked, I continued earnestly, "Scorp, I want you to know I don't care about your family's past, only the present and no matter what _I have been, and always shall be, your friend. _"

Scorpius looked me in the eye we held eye contact for a few seconds until he started cracking up, "Star Trek again, Al?" Scorpius clutched at his stomach and before I knew it I was laughing too.

He didn't need to say he was sorry, he didn't need to say anything, I knew immediately.

Scorpius Malfoy my was best friend, that was that.

**Authors Note: Hello one and all, hoped you liked it, and Yes I'm a trekkie, not as bad as mother is (she used to go to inventions and own a tribble, if anyone knows what I'm talking about). And I've always taken Al as a bit of a geek (like me) but more social (not like me).**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and alerting this story it means lots to me (:**

**Britt**


	20. Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry but I do own the account BladeWolf117 on Pottermore.**

**Chapter 20- Room**

**Ah Elder brothers the bane of most younger siblings existence. James and I had not actually talked in five months of course not including when we had to speak to one another, and I finally found out **_**why **_**during the Summer before my fourth year:**

If there was one place in the world I loved more than Hogwarts it was my room at home.

The room was big with half of it on a raised platform, the floors were a dark hardwood and the green walls were plastered were with posters from _Star Trek _to Quidditch. There were a ton of bookcases and a comfy chair so that I didn't have to be bothered by anyone while reading. My desk was always cluttered with parchment and quills (and the muggle laptop I had). My bed (with black an gray sheets) was big and tucked into a corner of the room by my bathroom and wardrobe.

All in all it was my space away from my prank prone brother and sweet yet scary sister.

So one day I was laying on my bed reading _Doctor Who Magazine _when my door was slammed open making me fall off of my bed onto the hard floor.

"Bloody Hell!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my sore arm, "Ever hear of knocking, James?"

My Fifteen year old brother scowled at me darkly from where he stood, his dark brown hair was messier than usual falling into his eyes, his muscular arms were crossed against his T-shirt clad chest and he looked ready to strangle something or someone.

"Not my fault you're scared of everything, geek."

I bit my tongue at the clearly meant to hurt insult and stood up, "What do you want?"

James stepped in and had a disgusted look on his face as he looked around at my room.

"Here this came for you," Without any warning he threw a letter at me, his face was sneering, "from one of your little girlfriends."

I really wanted to roll my eyes but I held myself back and looked at the writing and noticed immediately it was from Jill Baskerville.

I grinned at the neat handwriting like I just won a million galleons.

You see I hadn't seen Jill in over a month since she and her family went to America on vacation and she was one of my closest friends so I had the right to miss her.

And she wasn't my girlfriend.

Nope, I had myself a very pretty Ravenclaw named Victoria, I'm quite lucky she's really smart and beautiful and funny and….

Well you get the picture.

I was about to rip open the letter when I realized from my spot on the bed James hadn't moved.

"Thanks, you can go now. I unlike you can read without assistance." I made a sweeping motion with my hand knowing it'd rile him up.

It did.

James paled freckled face went bright red similar to Uncle Ron's when he got angry, and stepped forward his fists clenched.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut.

How peculiar that.

"What," I smirked, "Tribble got your tongue?"

James looked at me oddly, his face still rather red.

I realized he wouldn't get the Star Trek reference, it was such an old show nowadays, it was even old when my dad was younger. The reason Scorpius ever knew what I was talking about was the fact I forced him to watch the entire original series and the movies with me because he needed to watch something about muggles Science Fiction from the 20th century for his muggle studies class.

Lets just say he got an O for that.

"Never mind," I muttered annoyed and proceeded to open the letter it was long and friendly, detailing her visits to America tourist spots, and all of the wizarding malls. And at the very end it said to tell Lily, "hi" and to thank our family for the birthday present we sent her (My dad knows her dad, so we've known each other for years but we weren't really friends till I made the Quidditch team).

I smiled and put the letter down on my bed side table as a reminder to write back and looked up to James biting his lip.

I was feeling exasperated, "What?"

James jumped a little and opened his mouth to say something when Lily ran into my room grinning like a loon wearing _MY _Quidditch Jersey and a pair of knee length shorts.

"Guess What?" She said bouncing on my bed acting more like a six year old rather than the twelve year old she is.

"Hey, Jill says 'hello", she's just written me." I said with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes but kept a small smile on her face, "Cool if you write her back tell her I said the same buuuuut Guess What?".

I sighed and sat up my hair falling in my eyes (I learned if I keep my hair longer it isn't as messy), "What, Lils?"

Lily leaned forward like she was telling a secret and said quietly, "Teddy and Victoire broke up."

My eyes widened and I looked at James who had come closer and was gaping like a fish out of water.

Lily nodded her head empathetically, "Yeah, my reaction too."

"How'd you hear about that, squirt?" James asked pushing his rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Lily scowled and ran her fingers through her really read hair, "Weeeellllll, Teddy is in Dad's office right now but before he went in I saw him and noticed he looked really sad so I asked what was wrong 'cuz his hair was black and eyes were gray but not in a nice way. So I ask him, "Teddy what's wrong?", and he barely looks at me and says "Victoire and I broke up." No explanation, nothing and he kept walking till he got to dad's office."

I shook my head, "Wow, I thought they'd get married and stuff."

Lily nodded and frowned, "Now Teddy won't be real family."

"That's not true, it doesn't matter if he isn't really related to us, he's still a Potter, no matter what. He could marry an owl and he'd still be family. Its not about blood its about loving each other."

This came from James.

Yeah I know, Shocker!

Lily bit her lip, 'Yeah you're right."

"Always am," James said cockily.

I rolled my eyes now that was James, I was almost worried.

We were all really quiet until Lily jumped up and said, "Well, boys its been fun don't kill each other, blood is hard to get out of the carpet even with magic."

I snorted, "Get outta my room and _Take off my Quidditch jersey_."

I yelled the last part but she just looked at me pretty much saying eff off.

She better not have been thinking that or there'd be hell to pay.

"She's getting sassy." James murmured look at the doorway were our sister just vacated.

"Don't I know it, she'll be dating boys soon." I said scowling in annoyance, nobody was going to touch my baby sister.

James sneered, "I'll curse the guy who touches her."

I nodded and looked at my brother, we were talking like we used to before he decided get all surly and stuff. I missed it.

"James, "I started out hesitantly, "what's the matter? What've I done so bad to make you hate me?"

James turned toward me a frown on his face, "I don't hate you."

"Sure seems like it," I muttered under my breath and played with the bottom of my blue _I am Vulcan Hear My Logic_, graphic t-shirt.

Without looking up I said a bit louder, "I know it was you who cursed my broom."

I could actually hear James neck crick as he whipped around towards me, "What?" it sounded rather squeaky.

I sighed, "James I made the connections."

Our last Quidditch game of the year that would determine the winner of the cup was against Gryffindor and I had been raring to go, we'd been practicing an preparing for this game for monthes.

Everybody was there even Mum and Dad, which meant a ton of press had come to a stupid Hogwarts game.

We'd been up by 80 when suddenly my broom started to jerk and shake, nobody could stop it (Dad I heard later was muttering the counter jinx) and I fell like 30 feet to the ground getting a concussion, four broken ribs and a broken ankle even though Dad had slowed me down with wandless magic (he was awesome like that).

I remember waking up in the hospital bed feeling like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Mum, Dad, Lily, Scoprius and James were all there.

Mum was crying, Dad extremely pale, Lily clutching Scorpius' arm, Scorpius biting his lip and wincing (my sister was strong), and then James.

James was looking at the ground and when he finally met my eyes I could feel the guilt radiating off of him.

Nobody was able to find out how my broom was jinxed, not even dad since my beautiful broom was demolished into twigs (thankfully Dad bought me a new one for straight O's this year, oh and we won on my way down I landed on the snitch go figure).

But I knew, I could see it in my brothers eyes he somehow had something to do with it. No, I didn't believe he did it but I know he knows who did it directly.

James sat down by me, "Why didn't you tell Dad or Mum?"

I looked up and met eyes that were sad and guilty, "Because you're my brother."

James gulped and looked at me wildly, "Al, you've got to know it wasn't me, it was Arthur, Id been sayin' stuff about you and he thought it'd be funny to something like that, he didn't think you'd be seriously hurt. You have to know, Al, I told him not to even Freddie said no, but he did it anyway and you got hurt and I felt -feel so guilty but I couldn't rat Art out he's my mate and I'm sorry Al, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me."

James was almost in tears by the end, and I patted him awkwardly on the back, " 's Ok James, I believe you nor do I blame you."

James looked back at me, "I've been such a prick to you, Al and all because of a girl and then you-,"

I cut him off in confusion, "A girl? What are talking about?"

James blushed to the roots of his hair, "Er- well I kind of like Jill but she's been around you and then I saw her kiss you on the cheek and I thought, you were together. But then you kissed the Ravenclaw in my year and so I thought you'd been cheating on Jill so I was pissed you'd first been dating the girl I like but then you through her out for some Hot Brainiac, I was ticked."

"Huh," I muttered with a frown, "Yeah, I don't like Jill like that we're friends, Quidditch buddies, sometimes me, her and Scorp go to Hogsmeade together that's about it."

James looked at me hopefully, " Really?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Ah- yeah go for it."

"So if I ask her out you think she'd say yes?"

I really didn't want to answer that because I was like 84 percent sure she'd say no, because she thought my brother was immature and his pranks were stupid but I wouldn't tell James that.

"I dunna know maybe, She likes Lilies -er the flower- not our Lily but she does like Lils don't get me wrong-" James cut me off with a hard (really hard, ow!) punch to the shoulder and fond grin.

"Thank you, Al, and seriously I'm sorry." He said getting up with a self satisfied smirk that I knew Jill would hate but I'd let James figure that out all by his lonesome.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Wow its been a long time but I have pretty valid excuses you see I live in the Northeast and we were hit by Hurricane Irene not badly though but then a week later Pennsylvania (that's were I live) decided to suck by having the river that runs throughout the Valley reach historic flood levels beating out Hurricane Agnes in 1972, thank God though that in 2006 there was this mayor who rallied for this levee system and it saved this major town which I live by. But towns of other areas were hit and homes destroyed so please everyone just take a minute and pray for those people who have lost everything.**

**And on to some lighter news I have been able to go on Pottermore its pretty cool but I was sorted into Hufflepuff for some reason and I'm really mad about that but my wand is cool 13 inches Sycamore, Dragon core.**

**Anyone on Pottermore wants to add me my name is BladeWolf117 and I have a twitter account too (check on my profile.**

**And special thanks to wonderfully awesome **_**ashtonangel13 **_**(so awesome that you get bold, italics and underlining!) Seriously though this chapter wouldn't be here without all the help :D Thanks!**

**And thank you for all the reviews and favorites I really appreciate them, I read every single one and find them all great (:**

**Brittany**


	21. Party Prt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it never will, unless Rowling decides she needs to adopt an American girl.**

**Chapter 21- Party Part 1**

**Everything changed the day of my fourteenth birthday and also the day the Wizarding Community decided to celebrate Dad's Fortieth by throwing him a huge formal party at the ministry. Let's just say nobody was left unaffected.**

I scowled as I looked into the mirror, I really hated dress robes, they were annoying and not comfy like my shorts and t-shirt combo I liked to wear during the summer.

I straightened my bowtie with pursed lips; even though I hated these bloody robes I looked good.

My untidy black hair fell into my eyes and almost brushing my collar in the back. My robes were plain black and sharply tailored by Madam Malkin herself, they made me older than my fourteen years.

Oh, another thing that annoys me, it's my ruddy birthday and I have to celebrate it at a formal Ministry Birthday party for my dad (his birthday was Friday its now Sunday).

Don't get me wrong I did get a small party this morning and I received nice gifts from my family (I got some great gifts even though I didn't get that ferret I wanted), but I kinda wanted to just spend the night at home.

I sighed quietly when I heard a calm knock on my door, "Come in."

In walked my dad, his hair was untidy like mine but shorter and he was wearing emerald green robes.

"Hey, kiddo, looking sharp."

I turned towards him a small smile on my face, "Hey, thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

My dad laughed lightly and came to stand in front of me, he grabbed my shoulders, "I'm sorry about tonight, I know you wanted to just stay home for your birthday but I really can't _not_ go to this."

I looked down at my feet, "Its fine dad, you can't not go to your own birthday party."

I looked up in time to see him roll his eyes, "Please, Al, my party was at the Burrow on Friday, this is Ministry and press, that's all. And you know how I loathe the press."

I nodded a grin coming to my face, Dad really hates the press, always has always will, he says.

"Now come on, everyone is waiting for us down there," Dad said throwing a muscled arm around my shoulders leading me out of my room.

"Teddy here?"

Dad nodded, "Yes, I asked him to come with us since him and Vic broke things off."

I winced; things have been ridiculously tense between the supposed Fairytale couple, ever since they broke up. They could barely look at each other at Dads party (first they saw of each other in a good month), and it seems that it was _Victoire _who broke up with Teddy not the other way around.

It's so surprising because it was well known in our large family that Victoire had a huge crush on Teddy since she discovered boys, and had to wait until Teddy noticed her, it's actually a very Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter story.

Nobody though really knows what went down for her to do that, but everyone tried to steer clear from that kind of talk, even though everyone was dying to know especially because everybody thought they'd be seeing a ring soon.

The only person who seems to know is Dad which doesn't surprise me because Dad pretty much raised Teddy and they were super close, and dad would never betray Teddy by telling people what happened.

"Awkward much?" I mumbled low enough so Teddy and the others couldn't hear even though we were still far away they shouldn't be able to hear (note the shouldn't, you never know when James or Lily will have an extendable ear).

Dad squeezed my shoulder, "Yeah it is but they are both mature adults they will act responsible, and if they don't Uncle Harry is going to stick them both in a holding cell till they play nice with each other in front of you kids."

I laughed at his comically stern expression, "They'll be trembling with fear Dad."

"I didn't become the head of the Auror office by hugging criminals."

"No," A new voice cut in, "You scared them out of their wits hearing the great defeater of the Dark Lord is the one arresting them."

Dad grinned at mum sappily like a love sick puppy it was rather disturbing.

"You look beautiful, Love." Dad said as he removed his arm from my shoulders to kiss her on the cheek (they spared me the snog thank every deity there is) and spin her around.

She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that flowed to her knees, she looked really pretty.

"You look pretty mum," I said smiling at her, "Dad's a lucky man."

She blushed lightly and kissed me on the cheek as Dad gave me thumbs up from behind her.

"You're sweet, Al" She pulled back and threaded her arm through mine, "Now boys I was just coming to get you lets go."

So we made our way downstairs where they were waiting, everyone dressed up nicely.

Teddy stood up at our arrival with a smile his black hair was neatly combed back and his navy blue robes immaculate, "Wotcher Al, I was just about to come get you if you took any longer."

Mum smiled at him, "Sorry, I needed to grab a black robe to cover this it's rather chilly at the ministry."

"You look lovely; by the way, almost as gorgeous as our Lily here," Teddy turned and looked at my sister with a fond grin, "she's growing up fast."

Lily got up and I had to admit she did look older in her pretty brown dress that fell to her knees and matching purse, "Thanks Teddy, can I apparate with you?"

"Up to your Dad, Lily-pad."

"Its fine with me, I'll take Al, James you can head over with your mum." Dad said with smile on his face as he looked at Lily like he'd never seen her before, "And you do look wonderful, Lils."

Lily looked down and blushed, "Thanks, daddy."

"You do, Lil." James and I said in unison causing everyone besides us to laugh.

"Shut it, let's go." Lily mumbled embarrassed and moved over to Teddy and his outstretched arm.

James and I exchanged a grin, we looked a lot alike tonight, we looked almost identical if it weren't for me being slightly taller and less muscular and the fact I had darker hair and no glasses.

I walked over to dad and screwed my eyes shut and muttered, "I won't throw up, I won't."

Dad chuckled and grabbed my arm and before I knew it I was being squeezed through a tube and feeling like my insides may become known to the world.

"Alright, there son?" As I gagged lightly.

I rolled my shoulders and said, "Yeah, ugh that was rougher than usual."

Dad just smiled at me and walked over to mum, grabbing her hand.

"Alright troops, ready to head in?" we all nodded, I wrinkled my nose in between James and Lily, while standing behind our parents (Ted was on James' other side) I was not looking forward to this, "Everyone ready to be blinded?"

James and I snickered as mum slapped dad on the back of the head.

Dad winked at us and opened the doors to the room and we were blinded for the next thirty minutes.

HPHPHPHPHP

I plunked down in a chair exhausted, I swore if I saw another photographer wanting to take my photo or ask me questions I was going to unleash a wrath that would have Voldemort wetting his pants.

Rubbing a hand over my face, I took a look around the packed room wondering where Scorpius was, I needed some cheering up.

I looked towards the dance floor and saw Louis dancing with a pretty girl with long dark hair in a purple dress; he seemed to be lost in thought which is weird when there was girl in his arms. Near them Molly (her dress was a pretty white color and went below her knees, and a dark thingy was around her waist) was dancing with a guy that I have never seen before, he had glasses and light brown hair.

Not far away on the floor was Victoire (she had a dress on that matched her eyes to a tee making more than one guy stare at her), her arms were wrapped around a tall, muscular guy with a serious tan and hair that looked once to be brown but was blonde from maybe the sun (he might be a curse breaker in Egypt where Vic was stationed now) and I felt annoyed by extension for Teddy, they just broke up why not flaunt the fact a little more?

Clenching my teeth, I decided to do a very red faced Teddy a favor (I could see him from my seat glaring at them).

Getting up I made my way through the dancers waving to Fred and Ana Sky (her name is ironic, since she has Sky blue eyes and is the Gryffindor seeker) on my way to my twenty year old cousin.

As I got closer and saw the guys face and winced in sympathy for Teddy the guy was pretty good looking.

"Think I can step in?" I asked, well more like demanded tapping the guy on the shoulder, he was taller than me and wider (but alas it was muscle) and much bigger than Vic.

Imagine a mouse next to a rugby player.

Yup, I know.

The guy turned and looked at me with a patronizing smile (his teeth were _really _white, I could see the little sparkle), "Sorry, kid," his voice was deep and meant to be intimating (made me want to laugh), "She's a bit too old for you."

I rose an eyebrow as his pale green eyes laughed at me, "Buddy, I'd think twice about who you talk to like that. Who even invited you?"

The guy laughed outright, and Victoire tried to talk but he just waved a hand at her, _dismissing _whatever she was going to say, I wanted to punch him, "You shouldn't even be here, this is a party for _Harry Potter_, I was invited by his niece here, it's not for a bunch of kids. And I think you should go find some kids your own age."

Victoire groaned quietly in embarrassment for him as I laughed, "Oh, Vic you sure do pick 'em."

The guy looked confused and asked Victoire, "You know this kid?"

"Course she does." I grinned.

He threw me a glare that clearly said, "Shut it or die."

Please.

Victoire sighed and looked at me affectionately which had the guy glaring at me, "Al, I would like you to meet Collin Freeman, He's a curse breaker with me in Egypt," I was right, "we met a few months ago," _before she broke up with Teddy_, I thought grimly and she continued, "I asked him to come to Uncle Harry's party with me _last week_, since he was visiting home as well."

I could tell she was trying to stress that she'd asked this guy out after her and Teddy ended things not while they were still together.

Still pissed me off.

Collins smile softened I noticed when he looked at Vic it wasn't patronizing like he did with me, "Who's the kid, Victoire?"

Victoire licked her lips, her cheeks red from the smirk I plastered on my face while she'd been talking earlier, knowing I wasn't pleased.

Although I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he realized Harry Potter's my Dad.

"Col, this is my Cousin," the guy looked at me less patronizingly and more annoyed, "Albus-" his eyebrows scrunched together like he was trying to remember where he'd heard that name before, "Potter."

I grinned as the guy paled dramatically, and let go of Vic's hand, "Still think I shouldn't be at this party? I don't think dad would be pleased with how you're talking to one of his kids, he's rather protective of us."

The guy stuttered and handed Vic's hand to me before rushing off, terrified that I'd stick Harry Potter on him.

From the corner of my eye I saw Teddy snickering, I winked at him, this seemed to make him laugh as he walked over to Rose (she looked really pretty in green) and a girl with red hair that I wasn't related to but looked familiar.

I laughed, as Vic rolled her eyes at me, "You done scaring my date, Albus Severus?"

I winced at the use of my full name, it was only ever used when I was in trouble or someone was hurt.

"Sorry," I said as we danced to a soft song about why some guy loved his toad, "he was the one who ran his mouth off first."

Vic sighed, "I know he's not usually like that, I swear," I must have looked unconvinced because she looked at me pleadingly, "really Al, he isn't. He's usually sweet and quiet." She sighed again I dreamy look in her eyes that she used to get when she talked about Teddy.

She shook her head, her long blonde hair with the light red highlights that came out under the lights fluttered around her making me want to get her one of those hair tie thingies, Victoria always used.

"I like him Al; I'm going to introduce him to mum and dad tonight."

We were about the same height, her just a bit taller than me, so she saw my glare right away.

"What?" She asked defensively, not used to me looking at her like that.

"What about, Teddy?" I spat out.

Now don't go off thinking I hate Victoire because I don't I love my cousin but Teddy was my brother and I'm protective of my siblings. And I'm protective of my cousins but when you pit one up against the other I will always pick my siblings always.

And right now Victoire was hurting Teddy, she may not want but she was and that wasn't the person who used to read stories to me when I was little or play with me when nobody else would. This person who did all that for me wouldn't just go to the next guy who opened his arms.

Victoire glared at me looking like the one eighth Veela she was and said, "Teddy has nothing to do with who I date."

"Ah, yeah he does."

"No, he doesn't Albus."

"Why did you break up with him?" I asked, barely noticing Louis look at us worriedly from where he was dancing with a different girl (blonde this time, surprise, surprise).

Victoire's teeth clenched, "It's none of your business."

"Yeah, it kind of is, Ted's sad, I can tell, he may not be all emo anymore but he is still sad." Victoire looked at me alarmed.

"Is he really still upset?"

"Afraid so."

She bit her lip, "You can't tell anyone, I don't want Gran or mum to find out, promise?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell Gran, she's so old fashioned did you see her scolding Dominique over her dress?"

Victoire giggled lightly as the music changed to this song about a cauldron falling in love with an apothecary owner, "Oh I know poor, Dom looked mortified."

I smiled as I thought back to when we were still taking photos and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Gran chiding Dominique on her short, black, sleeveless muggle dress that went only to her mid thigh. Dominique's face was bright red making her face match her strawberry blonde hair, perfectly.

Victoire's face turned serious, "Ted and I had been fighting for months Al, and it was terrible. I love Teddy, you know that, Al, but I couldn't take it anymore. The whole long distance thing. We both were getting jealous and frustrated from not seeing each other, and I had been getting to know and like Collin more and more." She shrugged daintily, "I called it off, I couldn't hear about his new training partner anymore because when he talked about her I got jealous and I know when I spoke of Collin he got Jealous as well. Its not healthy to be in a relationship like that, Al."

I looked at my feet, trying to not get angry at her nonchalant tone; it took me a little while to realize that she needed to talk like that so she wouldn't get sad.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as we swayed to some old Weird Sisters ballad.

Victoire just smiled sadly, "Its life, Al. Not everything can be a fairytale like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione or Your parents. I want you to remember that, don't go looking for that happily ever after story that people crave, it just doesn't work that way."

I flinched at her bitter tone, and for the first time I realized she was really cut up over this as well.

"I won't, I'm going to let the chips fall where they may and go on from there."

Victoire looked at me impressed, "Mature words from a mature fourteen year old. By the way Happy Birthday, mister!" She poked my chest with a tongue in cheek grin, "You are growing up way too fast! I remember when you were in diapers-"

Before she could say anymore I cut her off, "And that is my cue to go, I'll go find the Hulk and tell 'im you're free as a bird."

She laughed as I walked over to a still pale faced Collin.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave the guy my best You-touch-her-I'll-make-my-dad-look-like-a-marshmallow-peep glare, "Alright you can have my cousin back but if I hear one bad word, remember I'm part Weasley and we have tempers."

I gave him a smirk and moved on wondering where Scorpius had gone off to when Rose jumped on me.

Literally on me, if I she wasn't so skinny I'd be on the floor.

"Merlin, Rose, give a guy some space." It came out ruffled because her hair which was thankfully straightening out as we got older got in my mouth.

She stepped back her maniac grin frightening me, "Hello, cousin."

Ok, she is officially insane.

"Hello," I said slowly, nervous she was about to use her wand or something, "you look nice, not like yourself at all."

I noticed her eye twitch, "Thank you, Albus."

Like I said before my thirteen year old cousin (her birthday was on the 19th) did look nice her dress was a pale green that didn't make her look like a leprechaun and wrapped around her prettily.

I have been spending way too much time with Lily.

"Beth and I want to dance but all of the boys our age not including you are too nervous to ask us to dance, so we came to ask you and your sidekick to do us the honor."

Until Rose actually mentioned another person I hadn't even _realized _there was someone else even with her.

And there to her left was Elizabeth Caruso her red hair was lightly curled framing her slightly red face, she looked nervous and uncomfortable.

Beth was always with Rose, I never really _talked _to her before, and she always was so quiet and seemed to be even more so in my presence, I don't think she really liked me personally.

"Scorp is not my sidekick!" I said indignantly on behalf of my MIA friend.

"Damn right he's not!" A new, familiar voice said from behind me.

I whirled around smiling, there was Scorpius smirking at me.

"Oh thank Merlin!" I grabbed his arm, "Where the hell have you been I've been searching for you everywhere?"

Scorpius shook his arm out of my death grip and muttered, "Can you do anything without me?" then in a louder tone he said, "Hello, Rosie darling and Beth- I believe it is? Yes, you ladies look lovely tonight might I say the green makes you like a spring leprechaun, Rosie! And the white on you Beth is rather fetching, if I do say so myself."

I rolled my eyes as Beth laughed and Rose looked ready to punch Scorpius.

They never got along to well.

"Come on, Malfoy, I want to dance and not with my cousin." Rose said with glare.

Scorpius grinned when I said, "He's like our fourth cousin once removed or something like that Rose."

Rose huffed and grabbed Scorpius' arm leading him to the dance floor.

I shook my head, "She's quite scary."

Beth laughed and I smiled at her awkwardly, "Want to dance with me?"

Beth blushed but nodded, "Sure, Albus."

"Call me Al, people all night have been calling me Albus and then get all teary and say how sweet my dad was to name me after Dumbledore. Its rather annoying since they don't even know Dumbledore like my dad does-did whatever."

Beth nodded, "Alright, Al."

I led her to the dance floor trying to ignore James catcall from nearby, even if I did have the urge to shout to him asking where his dancing partner was.

I hesitantly put my hands on her waist not comfortable at all but luckily she seemed just as uncomfortable.

I tried smiling at her but it came out a bit of grimace.

"This is a bit weird, isn't it?" She ventured after a bit of awkward swaying.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "It really is I mean no offense but I barely know you."

She giggled, "None taken, at least we aren't like those two."

Beth nodded her head towards a swearing Scorpius and demanding Rose was dancing.

I snorted, "The two of them make a right pair, don't know why they even speak they would make a nightmare of a couple."

"Don't let Rose hear you saying that."

I looked down at her curiously my green eyes meeting her light blue, "What'd ya mean?"

Beth bit her lip and looked down, "I shouldn't say, Rose would kill me."

"I won't say anything."

She considered this, "I know you won't but…"

She looked so conflicted I said, "Its fine, you don't need to tell me."

Breathing a sigh of relief she nodded, "Thanks, I need to learn to not open my mouth."

I chuckled, "You barely talk as is, I like it better than you staying silent as those two prats bicker."

Beth smiled at me and I smiled back. And for a minute I forgot about everything including my girlfriend who was around here somewhere, and just relaxed with this girl I knew but really didn't know.

And then it was over as fast as it started.

Rose and Scorpius had moved next to us in the midst over there fight for leadership and were swaying slowly to the music.

It was then at that moment I realized that Rose liked Scorpius, I mean _liked _liked him.

I could tell by the way she was staring at him like he was all she thought about and it broke my heart to know he didn't see her that way.

You may ask how I know this; well he didn't look at her once.

Scorpius was staring past her making faces at…Oh, Salazar did that Beater from the Cannons have to stand in my way!

I had no clue at all who, Scorpius seemed to be giving his full undivided attention but it as sure as hell wasn't Rose.

If only that guy would move…wait a second.

He's moving!

Who's that guy dancing with…..

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors Note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am evil and so is my beta (she is the one who came up with that).**

**So yes there is a cliffie which will be continued on Thursday if and only if you all wish me a Happy Birthday in the reviews because today is my Birthday *throws confetti***

**This is going to be split in to a few parts, btw.**

**And thanks to all reviewers, alerters, favoriters and **ashtonangel13 who has to see all of my stupid mistakes before you guys get to see smart but a tad oblivious Al.

See-ya,

Britt

PS I have a new story called Envy Lasts Longer, it's like a five times and one time story but this is seven times and one time. It centers on Ron's jealousy! PLEASE check it out!


	22. Party Prt2

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Harry and I highly doubt I ever will.**

**Chapter 22- Party Part 2**

What!

Hold on a moment, why in Helga Hufflepuff's name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy making weird faces at my baby sister.

My best friend making my little sister giggle.

What the bloody hell?

It would make so much sense, all the those times Scorpius said how great Lily was or when he would offer to hang out with her.

He likes my sister. My twelve year old sister.

Take a deep breath, yes that's it.

Ok, maybe he doesn't even realize he likes her, yes that must be it.

He wouldn't do that to me.

Lily was a few paces away dancing with a boy (I'd kill _him _later), she was facing Scorpius giggling.

Rose was oblivious.

And in _that _moment hell was going to break loose one day and I'd be stuck irrevocably in the middle.

Who would I choose my cousin, my sister or my best friend?

Someone get me a Tylenol.*

HPHPHPHPHPHP

After my little realization I needed to sit down like ASAP, so I asked Beth if she wanted to get a drink with me to which she said yes.

We were sitting next to each other at a table drinking butter beer when I finally spoke.

"She likes him doesn't she?"

Beth choked on her drink and I mechanically handed her a napkin.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Her voice was slightly hoarse.

"Rose. She likes Scorpius doesn't she?"

Beth was quiet so I continued, "I don't know why she would he obviously doesn't like her, I mean they only bicker and its like he doesn't even know she's there."

"Stop!" She cried and I turned to her with a frown.

Beth's face was pale and looked ready to cry, "Just stop. Don't you think she knows he barely looks at her and besides its only a crush, she'll get over it eventually."

Sounded more like she was trying to tell herself that, I thought but didn't speak.

"And," she continued determinedly, "maybe he really does like her but hides it in the bickering."

I shook my head this girl was a fairytale love story on legs, "He doesn't, I know Scorpius.'

"Really? Do you know everything about him? How can you possibly know that he doesn't like her?"

I was surprised and slightly awed by the Ravenclaw she really was serious.

"Look," I said tightly not wanting to tell her my suspicions about Scorpius liking my sister maybe, "I just know he doesn't like her. Maybe in the future they may date or something but never anything else."

I looked at my bottle closely trying to ignore the redheads suspicious stare.

"You know something." She stated.

"Maybe I do," I mumbled.

The girl gave me a scary stare and crossed her arms across her chest, "Tell me."

I gritted my teeth nobody tells me what to do, "why should I?"

Beth leaned forward her gaze softening, "Look, Rose is my best friend just like Scorpius is yours, and I cant let her get hurt."

I sighed and looked up at the sparkly ceiling knowing if I was in Beth's position id be demanding too.

I licked my lips and leaned forward ready to tell her why I knew they wouldn't be dating anytime soon when a soft voice sounded from behind me.

I whipped around a smile on my face.

Victoria was standing there looking nervous and a bit sad but I wasn't looking at her face. I was looking…elsewhere.

I gulped as I took in the sight of her short…very short turquoise dress.

Victoria raised an eyebrow at me as I stuttered, "Like my dress, Al?"

I grinned, face bright red and grabbed her hand, "You look _amazing_."

Victoria grinned her teeth sparkling looking a bit happier but also torn, "For a boy you're pretty… suave."

"For a girl you're pretty tolerant of me." I responded smirking.

Suddenly someone cleared there throat, the two of us turned to look at a morose looking Beth.

I smiled oblivious to why Victoria was shuffling her feet, "Beth you know my girlfriend Victoria, right?"

Beth nodded and Victoria looked elsewhere as she answered for my cousins friend, "Ah, yeah. Both in Ravenclaw, Al, just different years."

I shook my head, I'm an idiot.

"Totally forgot, Beth and I were just chatting." I turned to smile at my girlfriend and then turned to Beth, "Beth you mind if we talk later or something?"

Beth still didn't look at me but nodded again.

"Great, just Floo me or owl me. I recommend owling since you'd have to be at Rose's or something to actually get through to us." I smiled at her, "Dads cautious. Constant Vigilance and all that fun."

Beth got up and smiled half-heartedly, "See you, Al. Victoria."

I smiled as she walked off in the direction of Kai Wint* (her mum apparently dated my dad for like ten minutes while at Hogwarts, mums not there biggest of fans) a fellow Ravenclaw in our year.

I turned to look at Victoria, "Well, would you do me the honor of dancing?"

"Al, we really need to talk." She said looking at the floor.

"Aw, come on." I said wiggling my fingers at her, "Please its my birthday!"

This seemed to make her more uncomfortable so I sighed and said, "Just one dance, me and you, the sweet musical styling's about a women who fell in love with her husbands wand,. Please?"

She giggled a bit at my terrible excuse of a joke, "Fine."

Putting her hand in mine hesitantly, I lead her to the dance floor where I caught my Dad and mum dancing, they looked happy and it made me happy to see all of the worry lines in my dads face melt away with one dance from my mum.

They were like the role models all us kids had when it came to love, the others being Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. But really mum and dad had that fantastic, epic love story, that made the girls sigh wistfully and all us boys wide eyed at the action that came along with their love.

I know I'm just a teenager but I knew I wanted that when I was older.

Call me Mr. Romantic, just need to find my Mrs. Sentimental.

Not funny?

Eh.

We danced not talking and it felt weird awkward or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

Victoria looked up at me not really meeting my eyes, "Nothing's wrong, why? Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, you just seem quiet." I muttered lowly not wanting a stupid gossip magazines headline to be Albus Potter fights with Girlfriend.

"Look, Al, you're really sweet and I really like you, but I think we should just be friends." Victoria said stunning me, and I knew she was serious because her eyes met mine.

I couldn't even talk.

How in Salazar's name did we come to this? I though she was thirsty or something not worried about dumping me.

We were just talking and suddenly 'I think we should be friends', I mean what the heck?

"What?" I managed to spit out.

Victoria looked at me teary eyed, "Al, these last few months have been great but I don't think I can handle having a boyfriend during my O.W.L. year. Please understand, its not you its me. We can still be friends, you're really great."

My brain was like mush.

Did she really just say that?

Victoria stepped back from me and murmured, "I'm really sorry, Al. We are still going to be friends, right?"

I just nodded disbelievingly.

Victoria bit her lip and walked away.

She just broke up with me. She just broke up with me in the middle of the dance floor. She just broke up with me in the middle of the dance floor on my flipping birthday!

Life sucks.

I somehow walked away from the happy couples to where my brother and Scorpius were chatting.

Scorpius looked up at my arrival, "Hey, mate, having fun?"

James grinned roguishly, "Saw you with the redhead, she's cute. Quite the player tonight, aye?"

I sat down robotically, "Victoria broke up with me."

The two of them looked at me opened mouth and unblinking.

"Said, since its her O.W.L. year." I said monotonously.

James swore, "That Bitc-,".

"Don't James." I said interrupting him tiredly.

Scorpius looked outraged on my behalf, "Mate, aren't you upset?"

"Course I am," I said sharply, "it's a valid reason to not want to date during your O.W.L. year."

James just raised an eyebrow, "I'm not like that and we're in the same year."

"Yes, well unlike you she does study." Scorpius pointed out making me crack a smile.

James growled, "You baby ferret, I o-,".

Suddenly the lights blinked out.

All hell broke loose as a woman screamed in the darkness.

**Authors note: Thank YOU! Those Birthday wishes made my day spectacular! And I haven't been very subtle with who Scoprius was lookin' at lol! And I don't know about you but I don't think Beth was just talking about Scorp and Rose,*wink wink*. Poor Al ): I know I said I'd post this yesterday but Sims 3 and X Factor USA got in my way (Saula 4ever!) Part 3 will be up next week.**

**Thank you!**

**Brittany**

*** I cannot remember if England has Tylenol my mom isn't home to ask and I really am not in the mood to come up with a funky potion or spell name.**

***Kai Wint is the daughter of Cho Chang and unnamed Muggle.**


	23. Party Prt3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry But I do own a new percy Jackson book that I read in oh 5 hours!**

**Chapter 23- Party Part 3**

Fear gripped me twisting my insides as I heard people scream.

"Al, where are you?" Came James' voice form my left and soon a hand gripped my forearm.

"Oh Merlin, what's happening?" Scorpius muttered in my right ear, a bit panicked. "Do ya see Lily?"

I gulped as I eyed the room , I finally spotted here with a boy holding her hand in the corner. From where I was he was standing in front of protectively, which made up for the fact he was holding her hand.

"Yeah," I murmured, "she's in that corner a dark-blonde bloke's holding her hand though which is rather annoying."

Scorpius had an odd look on his face as he said, "Who is it?"

Does he think I have freaking magic eyes?

"I don't know!"

Scorpius swallowed and nodded, "Sorry."

"Its fine, mate."

James finally spoke up his eyes worried, "Its that kid in Slytherin a year behind the two of you."

"His name?" We asked in unison.

"I don't know, uh- its something like Blaine Hymns or something like that."

Scorpius looked annoyed, "Blake Higgs?"

James smiled, "Yes that's it. They were talking right before these lights turned off. She's friends with his brother, but the brother was dancing with her best friend, Kat. They apparently have a childhood crush going on."

I looked at James opened mouth, "Alright, thank you gossip queen. We are a bit-,".

A loud voice interrupted peoples panicking and my sentence, "Quiet!" the voice I recognized as my father's demanded, "Everyone calm down, and for Merlin's sake you lot are wizards, cast Lumos! Hogwarts Students and any others who know the spell, as well."

I had the strange urge to giggle at my fathers serious yet silly reprimand.

Quickly grabbing my wand I muttered in unison with the guys, "Lumos!"

The entire room lit up from tips of peoples wands making me feel a tad calmer. Everyone was looking around clear worry and panic on their well-made up faces.

Without hesitation James, Scorpius and I dropped our conversation and went over to my father who was getting his Aurors together. The three of us hid behind a pillar, as the Minister told everyone to sit down.

As we neared I heard them saying that this shouldn't - couldn't happen since the light source was running from magic, and only a really powerful wizard could've done it.

And the only person they _knew _who could do this was Harry Potter.

Dad rubbed his chin in thought and suddenly his face went stony and he muttered, "The Watchers are coming."

Uncle Ron looked at Dad sharply, "What was that Harry?'

Dad shook his head and said to his team, "We need to get everyone out of here."

Dad looked grave and I could see the worry in his eyes from behind the pillar me and the guys were hiding behind.

An auror spoke up who I was almost certain was Beth's dad, "Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, Robert I'm sure." Dad snapped.

The redheaded man stepped back in surprise, "Of course sir, I apologize."

Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No-No its not your fault. This is just a bad situation and I have to worry not only about these people but my kids and wife."

The men and women all gave dad quick nods when Kingsley Shackelbot came over alarm hidden in his deep brown eyes.

"Harry, What's going on?" His deep voice said lowly.

Dad clenched a fist, "Those bloody Watchers have apparently decided to make them selves known."

I saw Kingsley's eyes narrow in anger, something I have never seen happen before, "How dare they!"

"Yes, I know." Dad said shortly.

"Dad, who are the Watchers?" Teddy said to my surprise he rarely calls Dad well dad.

I traded a look with James both of us thinking the same thing.

He must be really worried and scared to be saying that in front of other Aurors an the Minister.

I could literally hear dads voice soften and add a little affection as he regarded Teddy, "Ted, over the last few months I've been getting messages at crime scenes saying basically the same thing, "The Watchers are Coming." and "Your time of reign is over.", things like that. I didn't know much about them besides they were recruiting kids from Hogwarts and other schools. That's all of the information I've been able to gather." Dad looked at the Aurors, "We need to get these people out of here, I'm afraid people we have a new Dark Lord on our hands."

I could only hear the beat of my heart as dad finished, "And his or Her followers are called The Watchers."

"HARRY POTTER, YOUR REIGN IS OVER!"

I turned in what seemed to be slow motion to see spells whizzing around aiming for startled Party guests.

"Al!" I heard James scream from my left. I turned to be rugby tackled.

I saw a bright green spell hit the spot near the pillar where I once stood.

Someone shot the killing curse at me. Whoever these Watchers were they were out to kill.

**Authors Note: Oh another sort of cliffhanger! Man I am Evil with a capital E. Alright I know its short but I needed to give a little insight on why Harry's so stressed as of late. **

**Thanks to all review I love 'em.**

**Everyone MUST read the new Percy Jackson book it was awesome! I missed Percy (:**

**Until the next,**

**Britt**


	24. Party Prt4

**Disclaimer: I do not own, but I do own the ticket stub to the new movie_ J. Edgar_ which was so good ****.**

**Chapter 24- Party Part 4**

Like a well-oiled machine, James and I hopped up and stood back-to-back, both of us disarming the man in the dark robes who shot the curse at me.

He went flying through the air and was knocked out cold.

I could hear dad shouting to his men, and then he turned quickly to me, "Albus, get to one of your cousins, Molly or Louis, even Vic, just apparate away with them. James get Lily and leave, if they've blocked the Floo network - Teddy behind you," Dad was shouting towards us while knocking out a man who attempted to take out Teddy, "Then use your necklace, James. The one I gave you. Just get out of here."

James swallowed thickly, he was clutching some necklace that was around his neck that I'd never seen before and ran off. But I was lost, why couldn't we stay and help? I was good with my wand, as was my brother. We could stay and help. We could fight.

"But Dad," I shouted to him as he put a yelled out orders to his men, "Why can't we help?"

I knew this wasn't the time to be defiant, but really, we could help him. He was fighting when he was my age why couldn't I?

He turned to me and his eyes flashed, and for a scary moment I thought he was going to attack me, or stun me, but he shouted a curse over my shoulder.

I turned and saw a man bleeding from the abdomen. He must have been aiming for me while my back was turned. Dad made sure he didn't.

"That is why, Albus. You're too young and inexperienced. Now please." Dad turned pleading eyes to me and I nodded, realizing he wanted us safe more than anything.

"Be caref-," Before I could finish, Dad was gone, dueling three men at once. Next to him I saw Louis and Molly fighting side by side, they weren't doing to well and I was going to help, but just then Victoire and her new guy ran over to help.

I bit my lip; I had no idea what to do. Everything was chaos, the shouts, the whizzing of spells filled my ears, I was truly scared, and that embarrassed me. My dad was Harry freaking Potter, the coolest kid in school. Well, when he was in school that is.

Suddenly I heard cackling laughter from just beyond the door, and for some stupid, idiotic reason, I followed. The thing is, I don't know how I heard it; it was odd.

I know what your thinking, 'Albus, you are an idiot." But hey, it was in my genes to do this.

Stealthily, I made it to the door and walked away from the battle. I felt it in away a bit of a coward; my family and friends were in there while I was going after some odd laughter. I knew they'd be all livid with me if I made it back.

As I moved forward, (I had no clue where I was heading, I just followed the laughter) the sounds slowly washed away and I was in the dark hallways of the ministry, I think I was in the Department of Mysteries; I don't know how but I was.

The laughter was getting louder as I approached this doorway; actually, there where a bunch of doors, but I could tell this was coming from the one on my left.

I crept forward like a mouse; it wouldn't do me any good to alert this person of my arrival. I chanced myself a glance at the room and what I saw made me gasp lightly.

The room I was looking at contained the veil of death. The thing that Sirius Black fell through. In front of the curtains of doom, was a man. I couldn't see the bloke's face, since he was turned toward it. But I could see he had short brown hair, tall, thin and wearing blood red robes.

The man was staring at the veil as if he could see something in it, from where I was I could only see…well a shimmering veil. But the way he was looking at it made me wonder if he was staring at it because he could see something.

I hesitantly wondered if he was just another guest lost in the panic, but deep down I knew this loon wasn't that.

Just as I backed away I stumbled making a noise that echoed around. The guy whipped around so I could see his face, but I didn't stay long enough to see if he'd follow me because I hightailed it out of there.

I ran as fast as I could, looking behind me as often as I could; no one followed me, thankfully.

Loudly again the voice sounded, "THIS IS NOT THE END! WE SHALL RETAIN ORDER OF OUR WORLD! THIS IS NOT THE LAST"

I gasped that was the man who I just saw, I could tell from his tone, the laughing matched his voice. It was so weird and insane that I new it couldn't be anyone else's.

I made it to the party hall, just in time to see every single one of the hooded men vanish, dead, alive and wounded, just gone.

"Dad!" I yelled running over to him, he was clutching his left arm. I could see he was bleeding.

It was a sad sight, the room. People were on the floor, food everywhere, people bleeding, even a few whom I think might've been dead, but all I cared about was my staggering father.

I panted as I stood next to him, "What happened? You okay?"

Dad gritted his teeth and nodded, "Fine, kiddo."

I breathed a sigh of relief until I heard, "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU? YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU TO FIND A COUSIN TO APPARATE YOU HOME! NOT STAY AND SMELL THE ROSES! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

My eyes widened as my red-faced mum stalked towards us, her brown eyes flashing, and I tried to move behind my injured dad and, with luck, it worked. Mum took one look at Dads arm and turned white, she quickly was hovering over him and, with a well-practiced hand, fixed his arm up.

Well, I wasn't so lucky when she glared at me, "You are grounded until next year, Albus."

"Mum, whatever. You have to hear this dad." I looked at my dad who was looking grave and I told him what I saw. His expression darkened.

"Al," he began trading looks with the Auror's that had come over while I was talking, mum had gone off to help people, "I need you to tell me exactly what this man looked like."

I felt my ears heat up as the men's stares burned into me, "Well, I don't know. He was tall, bit shorter than you dad, he was skinny like Teddy. His hair was brown, real dark. He had on red robes and when he turned around I only got a glimpse of his face before I ran, it was pale and," I shifted uncomfortably as they all wrote in notebooks or stared at me, "in a total non-odd way he reminded me of a pureblood. You know, high cheek bones, bit of a aristocrat."

There was dead silence as I rambled, dad lifted up a hand to stop me and I was highly grateful for it. But when he opened his mouth and asked, "Did you see his eyes?"

I blinked, so did many of the Aurors because dad's voice was harsh, his eyes far away as if looking at an old memory.

"I can't remember, I think they were dark though." I said feeling useless.

"Riddle," I heard dad mutter so low under his breath only I unintentionally hear him before he suddenly straightened up, "Well, thank you, Albus but I'm afraid you're still in trouble. I told you to go; you could have been killed. This man is dangerous."

I stepped back hurt, "Well, if it wasn't for me you'd have nothing on this guy."

I knew I said the wrong thing as Dad's men walked away scared and fast.  
>Dad's eyes glowed with power and I shuddered as he spoke calmly, deathly quiet, "Albus. Find your mother. Ask her to take you home. What you did tonight was a serious breach of not only your father's word but also that of the Head Auror's. GO."<p>

As dad walked off, I felt hurt and angry, all I did was be brave and show him I was able to things.

Stupidly, I said just loud enough for him to hear, "Yeah, its not like you never did something like this when you were my age, with no adults."

My fathers back went ridged but he kept walking, and I felt great satisfaction at irking him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; still jumpy, I whipped around only to see Teddy, his eyes were dark and hair tinted red, saying he was a bit angry.

"Hey, Ted, you ok?" I asked.

Teddy just looked at me, "You shouldn't have said that to him. He's just protecting you."

I glared at him and shrugged his brotherly hand off, "He doesn't need too, I was fine. I don't need a protector"

"You're just a kid," was all he said. "Everyone needs a protector."

I resisted the urge to stomp my foot, "He was just a kid when he found the Philosopher's stone or discovered the Chamber of Secrets, or how about the Triwizard tournament? He had no one when he defeated Voldemort."

Teddy just looked at me sadly, "Al, when he was a kid he lost his mum, his dad, his godfather, everyone of his protectors died, Dumbledore was the last protector he had before he had to fight Voldemort. You should remember that next time. When he was your age he had no dad to watch out for him. You're lucky."

He walked away then off to help a little girl who was crying, making me feel like the worlds biggest git. How could I say that to dad, when he had no one?

Mum came up to me then her eyes softer than ever, "Come on, let's get you home, we'll talk more tomorrow. Dad's going to be here all night."

I nodded numbly and took her arm.

My entire world spun.

**Authors Note: Um, hi. Its been a really long time, I'm sorry. Stuff happens, I've had school, writing other Percy Jackson fics, writing for NaNoWriMo and life. So sorry (: Anyway, we reached over 100 reviews OMG (Oh MY Gryffindor), thank you guys so much you rule! And if I make it to 150, the 150****th**** viewer may request a fic, that I'll write. So Review! And did anyone see the movie J. Edgar? I loved it! My mom and I went (kind of weird but it was rated R and none of my friends like history or dudes who may or may not have been screwing in history...They totally were, well movie-wise, real-life wise I have no clue. But really when you eat lunch and dinner together, go on vacation together, work together, buy clothes together, it kinda says somehting :D)**

**Ok so this should be the last part of this but I want you all to read a little add-on if you will of this story its involving Teddy and Victoire its tiny but my or may not contain spoilers. Me and my awesome Beta, ****ashtonangel13 are the only two who actually know the final outcome of Teddy and Victoire, so go read that and don't give up hope for them. Head to my profile to read the story**

**Another thing, I was bored like really bored a few weeks ago and found pictures of my characters (I tend to ignore HPDHP2 epilogue kids not that they arent good for Dan, Emma and Rupert looks wise but because they are movie verse, this is book verse) go on my profile for the link (:**

**Bye!**

**Brittany**


	25. Working

**Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 25- Working**

**Now that its years passed, I realize I needed to really talk to my dad before I went to Hogwarts for my fourth year but we were both very stubborn and he was very busy. I'm thankful my Uncle George and was able to help me learn a few things about my dad and my future:**

Remember when you were little and you never realized bad stuff happened or was happening? And then when you're older and a tad wiser you realize how bad the past was or how bad even the present was? That's how I felt in my remaining days off until Hogwarts began.

The day after the Fiasco at the ministry, it was probably one of the worst days ever. Everyone was pissed at me. And do I mean everyone. From the youngest to the oldest, they were livid. Gran and mum screamed at me for a good half-hour, then squeezed me until I could breathe. Lily slapped me, James won't talk to me, Rose sent me a howler that cent my cereal flying, Hugo wrote me a very angry letter, and it went on and on and on.

The only people I haven't heard from were Uncle George and Dad.

Dad, I haven't seen since that night, he's been both staying at the office and leaving late and going in early. I have an odd feeling that despite him being busy he's attempting to avoid me. It hurts, I'll freely admit it but you wont here me say a word because I refuse to back down, I wont lie I said a few mean things but I wasn't lying, Dad would have done the very same thing.

"Albus," I looked up from my book to see my mum standing in the doorway of my bedroom. Her red hair was swept up in a bun and she wore a simple muggle outfit, that told me she was doing some cleaning (she always wore jeans and a shirt while cleaning, it was her thing), and her brown eyes looked tired, but she had a smile on her face as she addressed me. "Your Uncle George was wondering if you would help out at the store today, it's only him there, Angelina and the children went to visit her family. Don't think you're off the hook though, you will be working, George knows this."

I felt a mixture of happiness and dread fill in my chest. I was happy I'd get to see my godfather but not so excited to hear my lecture from him.

I nodded to her, placing my Advanced copy of Transfiguring Triumphs on my one bookshelf I frowned remembering that I was grounded until next summer, meaning I couldn't talk to any friends this summer (except Scorpius, mum said I couldn't become a complete hermit) and I wasn't allowed to go to Diagon Alley. Plus I had to come home on the Holidays and continue punishment, then I'd be free in…July.

Yes, everyone I may have disobeyed my Father and ran after a maniac's crazy laughter, instead of listening to my dad and getting away safely, but did I deserve that much? Alright I'll admit I'll be at Hogwarts almost the entire time but it still sucked.

"Yeah I'll go." I said with my back turned, I wasn't in the mood for company. "I'll go now."

"Al." I heard her murmur and I almost turned around but I didn't, for I was to annoyed with the world at the moment to even feel bad.

I pretended I was searching for something, as I waited for her to leave. She did leave after a few sighs, that made me feel like I just had one Hagrid's rock cakes, but it took a bit.

I scratched my ear as I walked to the fireplace, wary of what was to come and wondered if I was going to be attacked by a prank monkey that would tell me my wrongdoings, then command me to clean up the mess from the new mini portable llamas (they do everything a real llama can do, even spit). It wasn't going to be to enjoyable.

I shut my eyes tight blocking the view of the sitting room and said my destination rather morosely, before everything was just soot and spinning.

Feeling my feet hit the ground, I opened my eyes to the purple colored walls that had hundreds of papers stuck to them showing the ideas of my Uncle, and the scrap filled tables which George used to work on the inventions.

I stepped out into the back room of W.W.W. also known as the Invention Room and just like every other time I came back here I turned around and looked at the photos on the mantle. There were five of them neatly aligned. The first was a picture of Aunt Angelina and Uncle George on their wedding day, Uncle George didn't wear a shirt, no one really knows why he did that, except maybe Angelina. The second was the same one in Gran's old picture album, the one with the entire family that was taken in Dad's fourth year.

Like always I skipped over the middle until last and my eyes landed on the one farthest right. The photo was of a three year old Roxanne and five year old Fred, peaking around the corner of a door to get a look at screaming Angelina whose hair was bright pink and cowering George. I was told the picture had been taken by Uncle Charlie when one night George and Angelina had been set to go out, while Charlie babysat. To make a long story short the kids didn't want them to go so they decided to become troublemakers using their poor mum and made it look like George did it, needless to say they didn't go out.

The one between the middle and the last was of Uncle Fred and Uncle George taken while at some old Hag's house named Muriel during the war. One of the last photos of the dynamic duo.

I felt my lips twitch as I got to the middle one, that had been the hardest photo to take ever. It was of everyone taken last year, in front of the Burrow, mimicking in a way the first one. On the far left was Bill, Fleur's petite arms wrapped around him, right next to them was there kids. Victoire was looking boldly at the camera her eyes shining, Louis in the middle with his arms around his sisters, smirking, and then came Dominique her short highlighted hair falling into her eyes now and again. Charlie stood next to them his eyes sad as he crossed, and re-crossed his arms, looking at everyone. Percy stood next the ever pompousness still there after years of Audrey's failed attempts at stopping it, he held his wife's hand as she looked at him vaguely annoyed, her head barely reaching his shoulder as she tried to step on his foot. Molly was the same height as her mother, her curly-ish hair was being ruffled by a breeze, Lucy sat on the ground, beside them she held her knees to her chest, frowning now and again (it wasn't easy being the youngest). And then came gran, she was beaming and simultaneously swatting George who stood next to her at the same time. Angelina was next to her husband, shaking her head fondly at him. On the ground sat both Fred and Roxanne, their eyes both sparkling with mischievousness handed down to them by their father and Uncle. On Angelina's other side was Ron, and his not so covetous looks to the table with the food on it not far away. Aunt Hermione stood by smiling, her arms were around Rose (who was attempting to kick Hugo who was on the ground in the head). And coming into the home stretch was my lot, Mum stood first, she looked up at my dad adoringly and back to the camera, Dad wasn't much better with the sly smile that crossed his face every few seconds as he caught mum. And then there was Teddy, James, myself and Lily. Teddy was looking a bit sad but smiled as he stared at my parents, James stood staring off into space, while I hugged a squealing Lily.

A family. A bit disjointed but a family who loved each other.

I scratched my ear again, it was a weird tick I picked when I was younger, that almost always gave away my nerves, fear or confusion. So nine times out of ten you see me doing that I'm either nervous, afraid, or completely lost. The other time is when my ear is itchy.

Purposefully I walked out to the store. The place was dead, the only person in there was Uncle George at the register.

Uncle George turned as I came down the stairs, a smile was on his face which I took as a good sign, so I gave a hesitant smile back.

"Hey, Al!"

I gave him a sort of lopsided wave, " Hi, this place is dead."

I decided to be straightforward with the guy. I came down here for nothing. I'd probably get another dressing down and a cuff on the back of the head before going home and bang my head off the wall.

My Uncle just continued smiling at me, "I wanted some company, thought you'd like this better than staying home being tortured by chores."

I gave him a nod in agreement, "Yeah, its not much fun there at the moment." I moved closer to him, and hopped up onto the counter. "I'm getting the silent treatment from James, Lily and mum keep giving me disappointed looks and Dad…well I haven't seen him."

I tried to not the hurt show in my voice but Uncle George heard it despite my attempt. The single-eared man, sat up with his elbows on his knees, gave me a curious look. "Don't worry so much Al, kids do stupid things and everyone knows that but we just worry."

"But that's the thing!", I huffed out running my hands through my hair, "I thought dad would be proud of me, for being brave despite not being a Gryffindor. He went on adventures all the time when he was kid, why can't I?"

"Al…"

I shook my head feeling stupid tears gather in my eyes, "No, just forget it." I just couldn't, _wouldn't _deal with this now. If he wanted to scold me, he should just do it. We weren't here to talk about how I ruddy felt.

My godfather stood up and leant next to me on by the register, "I will not forget it. Al, I think you that you think you know your dad completely, and the thing is you don't."

I felt something stir inside me, I knew my dad just fine thank you. I opened my mouth to say such when the other man cut me off, "You may know the parts of the stories of what he did at Hogwarts, but you don't know it all, kid. Your dad, he had a hero thing -still does, I suppose-, he felt it was his duty to save anyone and everyone. Don't get me wrong he saved so many people, but on these adventures he lost a lot of people too. A lot of people who knew Harry Potter didn't survive the war, not that anyone blames him, we'd _all _be dead if it wasn't for him. Everyone who fought that day knew the risks of fighting." Uncle George looked far away deep in memories, I never would know, never wanted to. "We all have lost people, kid, Harry more than anyone and his family is everything to him, he doesn't want you to suffer like he did. And Albus, he _suffered_, he suffered more than anyone."

The silence was deafening, my mind tried to wrap my head around everything he said but it was to much gloom and doom from the funniest man in the world. It was wrong, and I could feel it.

Dad was dangerous. Uncle George didn't outright say it but it was there and I wonder did I want to one day be known as _dangerous_? And did I want to be a hero like him? No, I didn't want that pressure, the weight of the world on my shoulders, I didn't want to bring Scorpius or Jill or Will Boot or Collin Creevy or his little sisters Amy and Cori or one of the Finnigans. And the list goes on and on, I could see my future in that minute of silence. I could see me in ten years, hardened and mature from seeing people around me gone, I could see my innocence gone, I could see the best and worst of myself as a hero, I could see me becoming my dad. I didn't want that. I wanted to be me.

I may look like my dad, sound like him, but never will I be my dad.

A weight came off my chest, it was as if I had an epiphany. I didn't need to be my dad for people to except me. Maybe it was my overreacting mind that came to that or my inner therapist, but I felt so free.

Smiling I turned to Uncle George, who had taken to staring at me, and hopped of the counter to give him a quick hug, "Thanks, Uncle George."

"Uh, your welcome." He sounded surprised and dead confused.

"I don't have to be like my dad to be like excepted, you helped me see that, your holiness."

He barked out a laugh, as the door opened inviting many people in, all coming maybe from school shopping and such. Thankfully I had moved away from my uncle by then so I wasn't caught hugging him.

It seemed to get busy from there and the two of us worked like dogs until the evening when the place emptied again.

I huffed out a sigh as I sat by my uncle, "Never will you here me call this place dead again. That was crazy."

Uncle George chuckled and patted me on the back, "It'll get worse after people come in from after dinner time."

I felt a whimper start to build, my feet were killing me and my head hurt from hearing shrill screams of little brats begging mummy and daddy for this or that. Seriously, people need to get leashes for their kids…And muzzles.

The door opened just then to reveal five people, the first to enter was a man who looked amazed at what he was seeing, probably a muggle married to a witch. The second was a women of Asian dissent she looked about my parents age, she had long black hair and was looking around the place familiarly. And then there were three kids, two girls and a boy. The youngest girl had dark brown hair like her father and was about Lily's age, the boy had spiky black hair and was maybe thirteen. I felt stomach to that weird flip flop thing as I stared at the girl who I recognized as Kai Wint. She had shiny black hair, milky white skin and was looking incredibly bored compared to her siblings.

You see before I met Victoria, I had a bit of a crush on Kai since we played Quidditch together last year. She was a chaser, she was really good, Scorpius was actually afraid of her. Kai was in Ravenclaw, and never looked at me twice.

I stood up ready to help when I heard uncle George mutter something under his breath. I turned to him and saw he was rolling his eyes, I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong when I heard a soft Scottish accent speak, "Hello George."

"Hello, Cho, how are you?' Uncle George seemed to not be all to fond of the older women for some reason, I don't know why, her daughter was very pretty.

And for second I felt very guilty, Victoria and I had just broken up, I shouldn't be thinking any of those thoughts, yet. I immediately dismissed this, she was the one who crumpled my poor heart with her delicate fist, I was a free man.

"I'm well, thank you." Cho said smiling and then asked, "How have you been? And your family?"

"Oh, we're all well, Angelina's off with the kids to visit her parents, so I have Al helping me out today." He said proudly, to my amusement. I couldn't decide if he was proud I was working with him or that he got rid of the Missus.

For the first time the women turned to me and her eyes widened, "Oh my…" I sent her a small smile and she looked rather uncomfortable (which seemed to amuse a certain Weasley to my left).

"I'm sure," My uncle drawled, "you can remember Harry and my little sister, Ginny. This is their youngest son Albus." My Uncle turned to me, a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Al, this is Cho Chang, she was in school with our lot."

I quickly wracked my brain for a mention of a Cho Chang or her other children, but I came up blank.*

Cho shook her head in what seemed to be wonder, "Its nice to meet you, Albus and its now Wint, I married Ben over there he's a muggle, that's why he's so amused by all this. I'm sure Harry's mentioned me before."

"Actually, Mrs. Wint, he's never." I said this rather innocently, and was rewarded by Uncle Georges barley suppressed laughter and a rather red blush on the women's face. It hit me that she went out with my dad for two minutes or something.

"Oh, well, yes." The woman shifted nervously as it became quiet. The boy, walked over then luckily to diffuse the awkwardness of everything with an old product that allowed you to walk on walls.

"Mum, can I have this?" I didn't recognize him at all which made me feel bad as he looked at me, "Hey, your Albus Potter. You're an amazing seeker, you got the snitch right under my nose last year, I'm on the Ravenclaw team with Kai."

Ok, so all I got from that was I actually played the hyper boy in Quidditch and he was a Ravenclaw.

I must have looked rather lost at the moment for Uncle George spoke up to the bouncing boy, "Oh, well, my boy your ole mum would know an awful lot about people catching the snitch under other people's noses'."

I choked back a laugh as Cho's eye twitched, "Yes…well, I suppose you can have it Akio," There we go, "tell Hua she, too can pick something,"

Akio grinned and ran off to tell his younger sister, I presume. I wondered if I could sneak off and help Kai?

I looked around quickly, she was nowhere to be found. I gave a sigh, she probably went out to meet friends or a boyfriend. What girl would want to be in a joke shop? Ok, so most females in my family would and maybe a few of my friends but…

"That's my middle child," Cho remarked to Uncle George, "He's going into his third year, Hua is my youngest she's going to be a third year, while my oldest is Kai, she's going to be a fourth year."

Uncle George nodded, I could tell he didn't care one bit but decided he should polite, lest lose potential costumers, "Hm, that's nice Al here is also going to be a fourth year. Isn't that right, kid?"

"Yeah".

Cho looked surprised as she regarded me with interest, "Really? I wasn't aware you were in the same year as Kai, what house are you in?"

I held back a sigh, sometimes the reaction people had when they hear you're in Slytherin isn't exactly welcoming. "I'm a Slytherin."

Oh, there it is. The slight disgust in her eyes, made my chest tighten with annoyance, "Harry's son is a Slytherin? Never thought I'd hear that, I assumed you would be in Gryffindor like your father…and mother."

I looked at her angrily for a split second, "My brother is a Gryffindor, but like me, my little sister is a Slytherin. Our father doesn't care what house we're in, neither does my mother. People tend to make assumptions, when they meet me, I suggest you hold back next time."

I stomped off, catching a glimpse of her mortified face and Uncle George's gleeful smile. I hated when people did that. People assumed Slytherins were all evil in her time. People still do, but to a lesser extent.

As I walked to the back I tried to think of a way to redeem Slytherins in the eyes of the older Wizarding community. It wasn't until I bumped into someone did I realize how far away with my thoughts I was.

"Oof!" I coughed out as I collided with someone who was obviously a girl from her shriek.

The girl, I realized belatedly was Kai and I muttered, "Bollocks."

"Hey! Watch it." She squealed, I gulped as she gave me an annoyed glare.

I kneeled to grab the muggle mobile she dropped to hid my blush, "Uh, sorry," I stood up straight and handed her the phone, I felt embarrassed when I noticed she was a bit taller than me, "Here."

She sniffed, "It's fine, you're just lucky you didn't trample over my new boots."

I looked down at her shiny red boots that went to her knee, she was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her figure and bright red sleeveless shirt. She looked really pretty.

"Oh, they're nice."

She squinted at me with her head tilted to the side, "Do I know you?"

That stumped me. I mean not only do we both play Quidditch, in the same year but Victoria was her best friend. We had met plenty of times.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, we've met before. I'm Albus Potter."

"Oh, I think I remember your name." She muttered, tapping the phone against her chin. "Victoria mentioned you once or twice."

Nice, real nice.

"Um, Kai, we've met." This was beyond uncomfortable, "Victoria and I used to date, and we went to Hogsmeade once or twice all of us."

Kai gave a shrug, "Oh."

She began to walk away, to my displeasure, but suddenly she turned around her shiny hair flipping behind her shoulder, "Hey, can you tell me where I find those Daydream potions?"

My stomach sank, "Sure," I pointed over to the display that held edible lightning bolt scars (Now that was a funny day, when dad found them), "They're just behind there."

Kai smiled at me, "Thanks."

She walked away for real this time a sway in her hips, making me swallow thickly. I shook my head once, _Girls_.

**Authors Note: Hey, here we go, you all know the drill Review please! Oh, and if guys want to give me some ideas for filler chapters, that'd be cool. **

***Al honestly had no idea who she was at first because he was a tad preoccupied with other things.**


	26. Interlude: Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own a cat named Tango and the first book in a series I'm falling in love with.**

**Interlude- Time**

Albus sighed quietly as he put the memories in a small jar that was sat on his desk. He'd call Hugo in the morning to pick up the batch of memories he'd spent the last six hours sifting through in the penseive, but for right now all he wanted to do was relax. Albus knew that doing all this would be a Herculean effort, not only because it rehashed good times but the bad as well.

Albus stood up and stretched a bit, he was weary of going through the next few years of memories, for Al knew that this was when everything changed.

Walking across his office, Albus took a moment to think about how childish he'd been with his dad; he understood how hard it was protecting the people you loved, especially when they're going out of their way to be difficult. Look at his students for instance, they tend to stray off their given path once they turn seventeen, they believe they can do and handle anything. When in fact they need someone to protect them from how hard the future is and what it brings.

The ticking of the clock from the mantle above the fireplace felt rather ironic for Albus, his time was coming. The moment when he had to make one the most painful decision of his life, he could feel time's stare piercing his back. Once he was finished with the memories he'd have to give up hope, he'd need to start anew.

Albus stared at the miniature sized clock that mirrored the one his Gran used to own, the only difference were the faces on the clock differed from hers. This one was a mintiure. Only showing those who were nearest to Al's heart and even then the bare minimum. It had been a gift from his mum when he got the job at Hogwarts, he cherished above almost all other things. It showed how late the hour was, almost after 2 in the morning, he should be getting to bed, but he couldn't, not yet.

Taking a deep breath, Albus took the clock off the mantle, holding it gingerly, he made his way to the winged=back chair near the warm fire. All the man did was stare at the faces on the clock, wondering where the time had gone. As he watched the smiling faces, he couldn't help but reflect how things had changed since he was a kid. People were different, his family for certain was changed, and death did that to people.

Al let out a small gasp, and the tears came down his face leaving a train of sorrow in their wake. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That he had to choose if she lived or died.

"But what sort of life is she really living?" Albus questioned aloud, "She's wasting away in a hospital bed, all her ideas and plans gone. What is a life if it isn't being lived?"

Albus closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to erase the image of his wife in her hospital bed looking peacefully asleep, completely ignorant to the pain he went through every time he visited.

A knocking on the door interrupted Albus as he was beginnging to put the clock back on the mantel. He put it down, wiped his tears away and quietly uttered for the person to enter, not even registering the late hour and the unlikeliest of a visitor.

Scorpius Malfoy walked in distinctly rumpled, his grey eyes taking in the cluttered office and the sight of his best friend staring into the fire, "Albus, I've been calling for hours, why haven't you picked up your bloody mirror?"

Albus looked up sharply and noticed concerned, that Scorpius was looking a bit run down. "I apologize. What's the matter? Lily, alright?"

Albus felt the immediate relief when Scorpius shook his head and said, "She's fine, she actually sent me here."

Raising an eyebrow, Albus looked to the ticking clock, "At almost 3 in the morning?"

"She made it very clear she wanted me to talk to you. She's worried about you mate." Hesitantly, Scorpius walked forward, "Me too. We were worried when you didn't pick up, and you blocked your Floo. We thought you may have gone to St. Mungo's." _And killed your wife._

That last part remained unspoken, but Albus heard it with clarity. Every time he didn't communicate with someone in the family, they would worry he had finally done it, pulled the plug, as the muggles tend to say.

"No," Albus muttered after a minute. "No, I didn't, but I've decided that after I help Hugo with this project of his, I'll decide."

Scorpius' eyes widened briefly, before frowning, "You sure? I know this whole thing with the memories isn't easy for you, Al. Maybe you should wait to decide with a clear head."

"I'll never be able to decide this with a clear head, Scorpius!" Albus snapped loudly. He turned away so he couldn't see his best friend's face, he was under so much pressure, and he didn't need his brother-in-law trying to pacify him. "Please, go. Just go. I'm tired, I spent six hours thinking, I don't need you as my psychologist. I'll call Lily tomorrow."

Albus didn't turn around, he didn't even move, Scorpius waited for a few minutes before leaving. But right before the man shut the door he said very quietly, "I'm your friend, Al. I care for you too much to see you one day regret something like this. Just remember when you think you know your decision, talk to someone first. It doesn't have to be me, or Lily. Talk to a stranger at the pub or a cousin, for Merlin's sake, just talk to someone."

With that he shut the door, Albus listened as the footsteps of his friend echoed away, and he had time to brood over this any other day. For now it was time to sleep.

**Author's note: *Looks out from behind curtain* Hello, all. It has been a really long time. A really long time and I'm sorry. You see for Christmas I got a new Laptop which didn't have Word. Seriously, I was so pissed. Then I Angsted for a few weeks over Sherlock (GAH! The tears that streamed down my face). Then I discovered Bones and Merlin, almost dying from the amount of UST between the characters on both shows. Then I got a Tumblr (follow me I'm Brittnodo on there too). Then at some point I had a fangasm learing Benedict Cumberbatch was going to be in Star Trek. THEN I hear our Goddess, J.K. ROWLING has written a NEW book, AHHHHH! Well, then finally today my dad installed Word on my computer and immediately I did this, its short ant totally from the future. I'm like the Doctor! **

**Tell me what you think! I want to know, do you like hearing about Al's future? Should sometime in the future I write another interlude thing? You tell me via a review.**

**Thanks,**

**Brittany**


	27. Albusnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter but I do own 5 seasons of Bones and a Doctor Who calendar.**

**Chapter 26- Albusnapped**

* * *

><p><strong>This was a memory I could never forget, I was only a child, a silly school boy who thought there would be time to talk to Dad, a mere kid. But I almost lost the chance to ever see my dad again, or anyone else for that matter:<strong>

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

"Argh…" I groaned loudly and clutched at my head or attempted to seeing as my hands were bound together. My head though, it was pounding ruthlessly as if a bludger was struggling about inside using my brain as a bat. My right hand was stiff and stinging for some reason. I tried to open my eyes but when I did it was pitch black, nothingness all around, I couldnt even see in front of me.

Ok, relax, I must have been playing with Lily, hide and seek or something and tripped inside a cupboard. That's it. But wait… Lily didn't play hide and seek anymore and dad got rid of all the cuboards for some reason. Maybe James and Fred were playing a joke on me….Yes that had to be it. Those two did things like this all the time.

Before I called out to berate them I carefully raised my bound hands from behind my back, to try and use my hands as my eyes seeing as the darkness was overwhelming. I felt around behind me, it was a wall made of stone from the rough feeling and coolness that rubbed off on my hand. Like some weird dungeon closet, I reasoned.

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

Now I started to feel panicked I knew of no place that was like this at home and those two would never put the bindings this tight or take away my missing wand from the holster that was up my sleave. And that's where I was right? Home? Before I woke up I was at home…

I think, although I'm not certain…Lets see…

I can remember walking outside, yelling to mum as I left the house.

"_Mum I'm meeting Scorpius at the park!" I shouted already out the door._

_ I strainded my ears to hear my mum's muted reply "Be careful, keep your wand on you!". _

So I wasn't at home precisely I was going to meet Scorpius at the Muggle Park that I could get to easily and so could Scorpius since there was a shop nearby that let people use their floo. Yes, mum let me off of house arrest for the day since I would be going back to Hogwarts in a couple days, and I was to make plans to go with Scorpius to go to Hogsmeade….wait no not Hogsmeade, it was Diagon Alley.

Alright, I remember jogging to the park, not really concentrating on my surroundings thinking about what I was going to say to Dad that night.

Yes! I was thinking about going to Ministry with Teddy this-that evening- I'm not sure how long I've been out and talking to my Dad. But first I had wanted to talk to Scorpius, for his advice.

But did I get to the park?

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

I groaned, that persisting squeaking was making my head hurt even more. I didn't want to shout out in case it was someone outside, like a guard or something. It wouldn't do me any good in this state to get his attention. I was certain though now this wasn't a prank by my brother and cousin. They'd never really hurt me and trap me in a tiny room, besides that they had no clue I was going to the park. The only person who knew was Mum and Scorpius…

Scorpius.

I saw him, yes I remember. We were on the swings…

"…_and I just don't know what to say to him." I rambled to Scorpius, my feet brushing the bottom back in forth as I tried to spell out my dilemma. "He's my dad and all but I never until that night saw him as Harry Potter, Head Auror, Saviour of the wizarding world, he's always just been 'dad'._

_Scorpius hummed beside me, not sure how to answer no doubt. He then twisted his swing so he faced my side, "Mate, I think you just need to be honest and sorry, which you are. I thought you knew what you were going to say. Actually, I thought you were going to talk to him awhile ago."_

_I frowned, "I was, but he hasn't been home."_

"_That attack at the ministry?"_

"_Yeah, he's determined to get to the bottom of this, as is Kingsley."_

_Scorpius raised a pale eyebrow, "The minster?"_

_I nodded, "Kingsley knows dad's the best so he's putting a lot of stock into him."_

"_Oh. Well, that really sucks." Scorpius muttered, "I mean it's all good and all he's trying to search for those Watcher people but what about his family?"_

_Scorpius said this conscientiously but I took immediate offense, "Watch your mouth! My dad is trying to search for the idiots who did this, people who are going to attack again if he doesn't stop them. So, if he has to work more to save the world then it is not up for discussion."_

"_Al, relax. I didn't mean it like that at all. It's just that are you sure your dad's not just working this hard because… Isn't he a bit too involved in this? I mean that guy named him specifically shouldn't someone who isn't involved be on the case? Look my dad, he told me that your dad has a hero complex (not that it's a bad thing), that he'll feel guilt for things that are out of his control and will risk his own life just t- Bloody Hell!"_

_I glared at Scorpius' fallen figure on the ground; he was clutching his nose, his now bloody nose, "Never. Talk. About. My. Father. Like. That."_

_I turned away quickly so Scorpius couldn't see my face and walked away, fuming. How dare Scorpius talk like that about my dad, his own father used to be a Death Eater for Merlin's sake! He had no right._

_I was just at the edge of the park, my hand stinging from the punch I gave Scorpius, when I heard a scream. _

_Whipping around I looked to where Scorpius was a Dark figure was over him and without thought a shouted, "Hey!"_

_Even though I was sort of far away I could still see the man's face as the hood fell down. It was the same man who I saw in the Veil room, the handsome man, the leader. He gave me a smile and everything went dark._

I gasped letting out a croak, I was seriously kidnapped.

Kidnapped…no wait Albusnapped.

By a deranged weirdo.

Lovely.

Scorpius would… Scorpius, the absolute jerk, was he ok? Was he here?

Quietly I whispered, "Scorpius? Scorp? You here?"

Nothing, so I shifted a bit, my hands were tied (figuratively and literally), my fist and head throbbing as I felt around with my legs, again nothing.

Belatedly, I realized that the squeaking stopped. And from not far in front of me I could hear footsteps and a doorknob twisting.

My eyes wide, I backed up as far as I could hoping that if I was going to die I'd at least get one good shot at my captor.

And then the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: What is this? She writes again? It is a miracle folks, a miracle brought on from many conversations with my beta <strong>**ashtonangel13 and the ever so awesome Vitzy, I thank thee. But onto other business, anyone like Percy Jackson? I wrote another oneshot. And I have other news I watched my first anime (Ouran High School Host Academy) and I loved it! And I posted this a year ago already how cool is that?**

**Thanks for the reviews! And as always leave your thoughts.**

**Brittany **


	28. Captor

**Disclaimer: Don't own harry Potter but I do my own LOKI action figure EHEHEHHEHE!**

**Chapter 28: Captor**

_Belatedly, I realized that the squeaking stopped. And from not far in front of me I could hear footsteps and a doorknob twisting._

_My eyes wide, I backed up as far as I could hoping that if I was going to die I'd at least get one good shot at my captor._

_And then the door opened._

My body was tense as the door opened slowly, my eyes had grown semi use to the dark and with major relief I recognized the vague shape of Scorpius.

"A-Al?" Scorpius's shadow croaked quietly.

My entire body tingled with relief, "Scorpius, I'm right here."

I heard the quiet sigh of relief as he moved into the tiny room bumping into my leg as he maneuvered himself into position next to me, "Are you alright, Albus? That guy who knocked you out was huge."

"I'm fine, my hands though are tied together, but do you have any idea where we are? What the hell happened?"

Scorpius came closer; I could feel his breath on my ear as he fiddled with the ropes that bound my hands together. He spoke quickly in a muted tone as he worked, "Right after you left the park I sat back in the swing, when from behind me some wizard c-crucioed me." I felt Scorpius wince as he spoke about the cruciatus curse, "Merlin, Al, it was so painful like thousands of needles being stabbed into your body. I fell off the swing and screamed. That's when I guess you heard me and came back, thanks by the way, it was a trap. That was obvious. He was so excited when you came back and the lug who conked you on the head, with a cricket- or was it cracket- bat of all things. A couple of seconds after you were out though he stunned me, I woke up about an hour ago, there's a candle in the other room, its bigger than here, this place is a mere cupboard. Yes!"

My hands came apart and I sighed in relief as I rubbed my wrists gingerly. I went to stand but as soon as I tried I bonked my head on Scorpius's. In unison we cried, "Bloody hell!"

"Watch what you're doing, Al." he muttered rubbing at his head.

"Look who's talking."

Scorpius let out an annoyed sigh and carefully grabbed my upper arm, pulling me up with no further head injuries. "Thanks.'

Scorpius gave a grunt and began pulling me to the door, but I stopped him before he could reopen it. "What if this is a trap? What if they waited until you were out of the room to sneak back in so they could attack when we inevitably went into the bigger room?'

The silence from my friend was answer enough; I could feel the sarcasm rolling off of him. And he didn't even speak a word. Which I would like to admit takes talent.

"Al," he spoke carefully obviously not trying to snap, "Either way we're pretty screwed no matter what. So let's find that Potter bravery of yours and walk through the blasted door."

"Well, fine. Don't need to be so snappy." I muttered.

A low growl erupted from my friend's throat and he gave me a rather rude shove into the closed door. I decided despite my annoyance with being manhandled I'd just go with it. I mean if your friends began to growl like some sort of feral animal you'd get away as fast you could, no?

With a bit of a shaky hand I opened the door, I poked my head out to see what was out there but once again it was pretty much dark, so I cautiously stepped out.

I let out a breath and began to walk more confidently as I moved in the narrow hallway. The walls were all stone, from what I could underneath my fingertips, the floor though was made of wood. The squeaking I had heard from before was from the creaky old floor boards that made that head pounding noise every time we took a step.

"How'd you get to m-Ahhh!" I let out a loud yelp as my already sore head connected with the stairs. I had been walking and not noticed the stairway that had come in to view causing a rather embarrassing and painful stumble on the bottom stair.

"Well, I came down the stairs." He laughed at my pain and pushed past me to begin the trek up the stairway, "be careful it's pretty steep, you don't want to fall…Again.'

"Oh, shut up!" I mumbled rubbing my forehead. I had few doubts that I'd be blacken blue by time tomorrow came.

That was the last we spoke for a awhile, the stairs were dangerous while in the dark, one wrong move and you'd never make it home.

That's something I really wish was true. Home. Right now I'm not sure I'd every see it again. Whoever had taken us did it with malicious intent because who the heck would knock a kid out with a cricket bat? Seriously, why would a wizard have a cricket bat? Unless, it wasn't a wizard.

No, no it had to be. Scorpius said he was hit with an unforgivable. Maybe a wizard and a muggle working together? That's possible but unlikely. Wizards are rather wary of muggles and in turn muggles who know about magic are wary of the wizards.

Wait didn't I see that leader guy from the veil room? Yeah I did he was standing over Scorpius.

I clenched my fists, that man tortured my best friend to just get my attention? How sick was that?

"Al, I can see a bit of light up ahead. The door is coming up, don't trip into me and fall back down on your head."

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men tried to put Humpty back together again.

Wasn't that the old nursery rhyme his sister use recite all the time? Something similar to that I believe.

Scorpius scrambled for a moment as he blindly reached for the door knob. Moments later the door opened and dimly lit room shown from beyond the threshold.

I blinked away from the light. I had been in the dark for awhile but not long enough that the light hurt me but it was still a slight shock.

I followed my friend into the room and glanced around. It looked like an attic, with its odd low curving ceiling, wooden floor and dozens of boxes scattered about. Three Crates sat in a corner of the room, on the one in the middle sat the gas lit lamp. I felt as if I stepped back in time or into a grandmother's attic.

I took my eyes away from my surroundings and looked at Scorpius.

I gasped in horror.

His pale face seemed grey and had dark black and blue circles under his eyes. His nose was crooked, dried blood crusted underneath from where I threw a punch at him.

"Merlin, Scorpius, you look awful."

"Thank you." He responded dryly.

"You look tired." I offered quietly after a few minutes of awkward silence. I really hadn't thought about the argument until I looked at him. But now that I had it all came back to me clearly. I wasn't really and now but I still felt bad. It was my fault we got into this mess after all.

"Albus," My head snapped up and gazed at the messy haired boy next to me, "I'm really sorry. I was a prat earlier. All that seems stupid now. You forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me?"

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I overreacted".

"But you were right, I was wrong."

"No," I sighed, "you were right about a lot of things you said."

"Oh, well I guess its ok then."

I grinned a rather fake looking smile that came out to be more of a grimace; Scorpius seemed oblivious, "Excellent! Now how to escape?"

"Tut-Tut, I don't believe either of you will be doing that for awhile." A smooth voice interrupted.

Scorpius and I both jumped up and searched for the person but couldn't see anyone.

"Show yourself!' I yelled.

"Now, Now Mr. Potter no need to be rude. We'll see each other in due time but for now you are simply a pawn in a much larger game. Hopefully I will not be forced to take you, and I sincerely hope your father doesn't take the road his mentor took for him."

I clenched my jaw, "What does that mean?"

I asked but I think I already understood.

"Why Mr. Potter, I believe sacrifice is the right word, is it not?"

"He did what he had to do. Dumbledore was a good man. My Father is an even greater one."

The disembodied voice chuckled, "Indeed, all great men must fight for the greater good, do they not?"

I paled at his choice of words. It was not the first time someone said something bad about Dumbledore and his questionable past. Contrary to belief many people did not like the old man because of all the dung Rita Skeeter put in her stupid books. But of course the public heard a juicy story and the man wasn't here to even defend himself so they just took to it like flies to three day old Thai food that's been left out on the counter. My father did as much as he could to retract many of the lies that Rita put in her books but still today many resentments still resided in people's minds when it came to Dumbledore.

I personally always took some sort of offense when they spoke about Dumbledore badly. I was named after him, my father worshipped the ground Dumbledore walked on until the day he died and even after all his delusions were broken about the old wizard he still respected him and cared fro him enough to name me after him.

Quietly I answered, "Sometimes people have to make decisions that affect more than just themselves. They need to think about others too." Silently to myself I thought_, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few_. I knew Star Trek would come and bite me in the ass.

It was quiet, I felt as if I surprised him but he recovered so quickly I couldn't tell, "It makes little difference, we will speak again. Do not attempt to leave. I wouldn't want to have to go after that lovely sister of yours."

"Don't you touch her!" Scorpius shouted as I felt my stomach drop to the floor, would he really hurt Lily?

Yes. Yes he would.

"Aw, does the young Malfoy love a Potter?" The voice cackled, "How…endearing."

The voice was gone.

I slid to the floor my head on my knees, hoping my dad would save us soon.

**Authors Note: Hey one and all you are not being Loki'd it's really me. I've been lazy, and lots of tests and did I mention lazy? The reason this is up is due to Vitzy, seriously all her. I may have typed but she and Master Dobby were demanding I write. And I did! So I need reviews to encourage me to write something other than crappy drabbles which I think you all should go read and review. Really. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. I'll give you lots of cyber candy but don't eat it you aren't supposed to take candy from strangers.**


End file.
